A New Life
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: When Avatar Korra hits her lowest point, a mysterious man offers her a new world to explore in a new life.
1. Goodbye and Hello

**A New Life**

* * *

It had been months since Korra's victory against Zaheer and his Red Lotus, but she still was crippled and grounded to a wheelchair. She had left her friends in Republic City to recover in the Southern Water Tribe with her family; Tenzin reassured her that he and the new air nomads were going to keep the world safe until she got better.

She didn't like hearing that, Korra wanted to feel useful…she wanted to be the greatest Avatar in history but after her battle against the Red Lotus her body had been broken and her spirit tainted. Her legs were paralyzed and her bending wasn't the same anymore.

Adding salt to injury, Kuvira, Su Beifong's protégé had taken the responsibility in uniting the Earth Kingdom. Korra should've been the one in doing so…

Korra threw the letter on the floor next to her bed, it was night and she had been reading the mail sent to her from Republic City. How her friends had moved on with their lives without her, how they were actually making a difference in the world. Mako cleaning the streets of the city and making people's lives safer, Asami literally rebuilding Republic City and Bolin helping Kuvira uniting the Earth Kingdom while the Avatar was far away lying on her bed moping…Korra began to sob softly so her parents wouldn't hear her.

In between her soft sobs she heard noise coming from outside her room, she slowly moved up from her bed towards her wheelchair. Korra pulled her body into the wheelchair, she hated to be dependent on that thing but she needed to move. Korra opened the door and rolled towards the hallway connecting her room with the massive living room, she and her parents had moved into the palace after Tonraq had been declared the new Water Tribe Chieftain.

The sounds were coming from the kitchen or rather the dining room. Korra turned on the lights and found a rather odd dressed man sitting on the far end of the table eating a plate of noodle soup. "Hello!" Said the man dressed in a white tuxedo, he had shaggy black hair and fair skin. "Don't mind me, just enjoying some noodle soup."

"Give one reason to firebend a fireball at your face right now for trespassing royal grounds." Korra stated as she pointed her fists at the intruder.

"Whoa whoa, settle down gal, no need to threaten a fellow." The man replied putting his hands on the air. "I'm just here because I felt I was needed."

"Yeah right, you have ten seconds to leave before I call the guards." Korra responded.

"Hear me out." The man said standing up from his seat and walking towards Korra.

"That's close enough." Korra said still ready to fry his face.

"I heard you, Korra." The man said, "I heard your cries for need."

"Wha…what?" This surprised Korra, no one else but her parents knew of this.

"I can notice it in your bloodshot eyes that you've been crying." The man stated, "And well, I've been around looking at this world for quite some time and I must say that…you are the one in most need."

"I don't need your help, back off!"

"As you can probably tell I'm not from around here, I'm from somewhere else. Far beyond the confines of rational thought and logic." The man said, "I can prove it to you."

Korra didn't respond, she still didn't trust the man… "I don't trust you, you broke into my home…for all I know you could be a burglar or an assassin." She said.

"If I was a burglar I would've stolen the magnificent gold plates in your father's trophy room and if I've had been an assassin your parents…well…they would've been not…alive?" The man responded, "Anyway, I'm not either of those things. Like I said, I'm from the beyond." He opened his right hand and on top of his palm appeared a miniature star brightening the room a bit.

"Is that…"

"Don't look at it for too long, it might fry your eyes." The man said, "It's a small yellow star…well actually is a massive star from the Pegasi system but I've shrunken it down and brought it here to show it to you, its gravitational pull and obvious radiation is being blocked by me, and its brightness is being toned down as well for your sake, Korra."

"Are you…are you…"

"Please don't call me God; I've been called that wherever I go. Just call me Beyonder, I like it better." The Beyonder said as he closed his hand teleporting the star away. "For why I am here, it's because I want to help."

"You want to help me?" Korra asked putting her guard down. "Why?"

"I've visited many places across the greater cosmos; I've been here and there and over there. In this timeline or in another, traveling looking for a purpose you could say. Being omnipotent has its downsides, I mean I could make it that everyone is a mindless worshipper of my greatness but…but I'm not looking for that. I'm looking for something else…a sense of wanting, of being useful to this wonderful creation." The Beyonder said, "When I entered this dimension I was curious at first, this Earth being so much different from the ones that I've visited in the past. Full of rich history and culture, with many interesting personalities…so I stayed to look at it. Now after about fifty Avatars I stumble onto you, you were different."

"Different?" Korra asked.

"The other Avatars experienced a lot of hardships, except for Kuruk the good for nothing. But you are the only one of them that actually wants to be what you were born to be…Aang never wanted to be the Avatar, neither did the others. They took the job and did a great work at it, but no one ever enjoyed being the Avatar except you." The Beyonder said.

"Well I'm not the Avatar anymore, I'm useless." Korra said.

"And that's why I am here. To give you purpose, but it's going to be more of an experience. This world thinks it doesn't need you, but it does. So to make them understand I will transport you somewhere else, somewhere were you will be wanted. Feel useful." The Beyonder stated walking behind Korra's wheelchair.

"Wait! I don't want to go anywhere; I have friends, family…a life here!" Korra responded.

"You will have a new one." The Beyonder replied, "See it as an experiment, an adventure to explore the confines of the universe. Would you rather be standing up still feeling useless or standing up and fighting? I could give you your legs back but I could never give you your strength, you have to rebuild that by yourself."

"Where are we going?" Korra asked as the room warped and became an endless tube of light.

"Oh, it's a marvelous place! You will love it." The Beyonder answered, "But to fit in, you must first become a local."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to erase your memories and replace them with new ones." The Beyonder bluntly responded.

"What!?"

"Don't put your panties in a bunch, it will only be temporary. Once I see you making progress in this new community, I will give them back and bring you back home." The Beyonder said, "I will make it as if you had always lived there, for the sake of morality I'm going to allow you to keep your name and make exact duplicates of your parents in this new reality. And your bending, I can't have you running around without it."

"I'm still not sure…" Korra doubted.

"Don't worry, there, I will be watching." The Beyonder said, "I know that meeting a stranger in the late hours of night telling and showing you all of these wonders can be…hard, but you do deserve a break from that gloomy world don't you?"

"Agh!" Korra grunted touching her chest, "Agh…!"

"Oh that must be Raava feeling the sudden change in the polarity of this universe, it will pass." The Beyonder said, "You ready?"

"I…I…I am." Korra responded.

"Good, good luck Avatar Korra." The Beyonder disappeared. Korra turned to see the bright light ahead of her as she moved towards it quickly through the endless tube. Korra closed her eyes and awaited this new life.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes; she was on her bed and saw at the digital clock next to her on her nightstand. It beeped eight 8AM; she sighed and stood up from her bed. She looked around her room, it was small and had posters of rock bands on the blue walls. Various pieces of clothes lithered the floor, "I have to clean this place up." Korra said walking towards the window of her room, opening it. "Ah New York City…you are as noisy as ever." Korra lived in an apartment in the heart of New York.

She grabbed the control remote of her television turning it on.

"_On the news today, reported sightings of the vigilante known as Spider-Man increase, making people a bit wearier in the streets. Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson speaks against this masked menace and asks the Avengers to apprehend the Spider-Menace. More at six._" The news anchor said.

Korra changed from her pajamas to a pair of blue jeans, a light blue shirt and got her hair done in ponytails. Then her mom knocked at the door, "Honey, time to go to school!" Senna said.

"Going!" Korra responded as she put on her shoes, "Another day at Midtown High."

As she walked to school, Korra passed the Avengers Mansion, home to Earth's Mightiest Heroes. They had formed three years prior when the resident Asgardian's brother took control of the Hulk. Korra smiled as she looked through the fence, she had always wanted to get inside and see what kind of cool stuff the Avengers kept inside.

She heard the sound of an aircraft passing by; it was the Fantastic Four aboard their Fantasti-Car thing going to a mission. Korra watched in awe and amazement, she loved living in the city.

* * *

Once at school, Korra went to her locker to put her backpack away and take out the books she needed for class. "Ugh…math." She sighed as she went her way to math class.

"Hey! I think we have never met before!" A blonde girl approached Korra, "My name is Gwen!"

"Oh, hi. I'm Korra." Korra replied.

"Korra? Are you from Alaska?" Gwen asked.

"My parents are." Korra answered entering the classroom; they sat next to each other. "I hope that today we actually learn something useful."

"You don't like math?" Gwen asked.

"Nah." Korra replied, the teacher went through the roll.

"Gwen Stacy?" The teacher asked.

"Here!"

"Flash Thompson?"

"Here, teach." The local football star and top tier bully replied.

"Mary Jane Watson?"

"Here." The resident red head answered.

"Korra…uh…how do you pronounce your last name, young lady?" The teacher asked.

"It's…" Before Korra could answer a young teenager came running through the door, extremely tired as if he had run miles before arriving to school.

"Don't worry, I'm here…I am not late!" He said recovering his breath.

"Ah yes, Mr. Parker. Please take your seat behind Ms. Stacy so we can begin class." The teacher said, Parker walked to his spot and sat down.

"Peter, you okay?" Gwen asked.

"I…I'm fine." Peter replied.

"What's your beef?" Korra asked him.

"Just…just woke up late, that's all." Peter answered. "Hey, never talked to you before, name's Peter."

"Korra." She replied with her name.

"Cut the chit chat, class has started."

Korra sighed and opened her notebook; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

In the Sanctum Sanctorum, the private residence of the renowned Doctor Strange, the good doctor felt a strange presence had entered their plane of reality. He had been reading a small book and drinking tea when he felt the presence.

"Something wrong, Doctor?" Wong, Strange's personal assistant and friend, asked.

"Someone or something has changed our reality's timeline…I just felt the ripples right now." Strange replied, "I couldn't feel before but now…something powerful is the cause of this."

"Can you track it down, sir?" Wong asked again.

"I can, but the presence…the powerful presence disappeared. I need to meditate so I can find where the ripple happened." Strange said, entering his mystic state of mind. "If something entered our reality, then something else could find the ripple and attempt entrance into our realm, I must find out who entered first."

To be continue…


	2. Learning Curve

Chapter II - Learning Curve

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

The school day was over; Korra was taking her backpack from her locker. It had been a packed day, her first class had been biology and she had forgotten her textbook and notebook at home. Then math had been a drag and history was boring as ever. Korra was just thankful that the day was over; it was a Friday too so more time to rest.

"Going home?" A guy asked her as she closed her locker's door. "Name's Eddie Brock, we have the same PE class."

"Huh…yeah I think I've seen you. So…what's up?" Korra asked putting her on her backpack.

"Saw you talking to Pete and the others, he and I are like brothers and since you two are friends I thought that you were alright." Brock said, "You want to grab something to eat?"

"Umm…actually I have to get home. But thank you regardless. Bye!" Korra walked away leaving Eddie behind; he smirked as she exited the building with the rest of the students.

Outside was Gwen waiting for her along with Harry Osborn, one of Peter's friends. "What took you so long?" Gwen asked.

"Got hold up by this guy called Eddie Brock, said he was like brothers with Peter." Korra said, Gwen's face froze as soon as she heard Eddie's name.

"You met Brock? Inside?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, something wrong with him aside from being very forward?" Korra asked.

"Korra, Peter broke all ties with Eddie after something happened between them…something very bad." Gwen replied. Behind them came running Peter.

"Sorry for taking so long, I forgot my locker combo." Peter said, "What's wrong?"

"Do you know an Eddie Brock?" Korra asked him, Peter was at first surprised by the question but then got worried.

"Uh, hey Gwen, can you and Harry go on ahead?" Peter asked.

"Sure. C'mon Harry." Gwen said, she and Harry left leaving Korra and Peter.

"Has he been following you?" Peter asked her.

"What?"

"Has he?"

"No…I don't think so. Why would he?" Korra asked.

"He's bad news, stay away from him. Okay?" Peter said walking away. Korra was now confused, has she accidentally walked in into a feud? She sighed and walked home.

* * *

On her way home she noticed that there has been a robbery in Broadway, with all the people running away from the street. Her curiosity got the better of her; she could hear explosions from an apparent battle going on there.

It was one of those super-villains, the one that calls himself Whirlwind fighting off two Avengers, the Wasp and Hawkeye. The explosions came from Hawkeye's explosive arrows missing from Whirlwind's tornado attacks. Korra smiled in excitement when she saw the Avengers there, these people were like rockstars.

But it didn't look good for them, Whirlwind was spamming high speed winds not letting Hawkeye get a clear shot and Wasp was holding on to a light post trying not to splash into a car's windshield. Korra had to help them somehow; she couldn't let them get hurt or worse. She ran towards the unsuspecting Whirlwind and jumped on him.

"Gah! What the hell!?" Whirlmind yelled as he felt someone jump on his back and pulling on his helmet. "Get off!"

"No!" Korra responded, pulling off his helmet and falling on the ground with it.

"My helmet! You little bitch!" Whirlwind aimed his fists at her and prepared to unleash the force of a hurricane on the young girl before him. The winds hit Korra hard; she closed her eyes and felt her body flying on the air. This was it, she thought, she was going to die by the hands of c-list villain. But then pure adrenaline ran throughout her system, something awoke within her, something ancient.

Her eyes opened, with a white light emanating from them. She began to float within Whirlwind's hurricane attack. "How…how are you doing that!?" The villain yelled, "That's impossible! You must be a mutie!"

Korra didn't respond, instead she raised her arms and opened her palms. Whirlwind felt that his winds were being pushed back. Korra pulled her arms and…pushed. An immense and powerful gust of wind clashed against Whirlwind overpowering him by a great margin. "AHHHHHHHHHH" The villain screamed as he flew in the air crashing into an office window.

Korra floated down into the ground on her feet, but as soon as she did the light out of her eyes died out and she came back to normal. Korra felt dizzy, as if she had wasted a lot of energy at once, she fell on her knees and tried to catch her breath. She heard footsteps nearing her, "Wow…well, that happened." Hawkeye said.

"You okay there?" Wasp asked the tired Korra.

"I…I gotta head home." Korra said in between breaths. She was losing consciousness, but she could hear another person coming.

"What happened? I need a report." It was a very authoritative voice that commanded respect.

"She's losing it!" Hawkeye yelled as Korra fell on the ground unconscious. "So…who's carrying Whirlwind because I'm not."

* * *

"_You have to move through the gates as an airbender would, be a leaf in the wind." Tenzin said as he let a small leaf fly though the training gates. "That's the way of a true airbender."_

"_I'll try…!" Korra replied running into the gates head on._

* * *

Korra opened her eyes slowly, she was in the hospital. Next to her was her dad, Tonraq. "Dad?" She weakly asked.

"Korra, you're awake! Senna!" Tonraq called his wife.

"Oh honey we were so worried something happened to you when you didn't come back home." Senna said hugging her daughter.

"We were going to call the police when he knocked on our door." Tonraq welcomed the man standing outside the room's door. Coming in was THE Avenger and an icon to people everywhere. "Captain America."

"Woah…" Korra said in amazement as she gazed upon the star-spangled hero. He held onto his indestructible shield and his mere presence illuminated the room as if he the source of all good and righteousness in the world.

"What you did out there, young lady, was an act of selfless heroism." Captain America said shaking hands with Korra. "My people and I owe you. And you Tonraq and Senna, you've raised a good daughter."

"Thanks, Captain." Tonraq thanked the super-soldier.

"Korra, what you did against Whirlwind was unexpected and begs the questions…are you a mutant?" Capt. America asked.

"No… I'm not a mutant." Korra replied.

"Hmm. Just in case I'm going to make an appointment with Professor Xavier of the School of Higher Learning to look onto this. He is an expert on mutant and mutant related incidents." The Cap said. "But nevertheless, as the representative of the Avengers, we thank you for saving two of our members. Have a pleasant afternoon." And with that the Captain walked out of the room and went on his way.

"You'll have to tell us what happened." Tonraq said. "The doctors said that you had a concussion on your head when Mr. Barton brought you here."

"I was making my way home after school and saw that guy, Whirlwind, attacking Wasp and Hawkeye and he was going to kill them…so I jumped on his back and took off his helmet." Korra said.

"Why would you do that? You could've been hurt!" Senna said.

"I couldn't just sit there and watch two Avengers die!" Korra responded.

"Korra, these people are prepared for what's out there. You are not; you could've been seriously hurt or worse." Tonraq replied.

"But when I pulled on his helmet he attacked me and sent me flying in the air with his wind powers or something. Then I blacked out, next thing I remember is that I'm standing the middle of the street feeling extremely dizzy and Whirlwind had been thrown into a building. Then I fell on the ground." Korra explained.

"That explains the concussion." Tonraq said. "In any case, Korra, your mother and I don't want to see you hurt. Next time you see something like this call the police or run back home. Okay?"

"Fine…" Korra reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"_Next time we meet I assure you…I am going to destroy you._" _Amon said hitting her, knocking her out and then disappearing in the shadows._

* * *

Korra heard a sound and quickly woke up, it was night and she was still in the hospital room. The digital clock next to her bed said it was 3:30AM…it was still early and the only thing shining light into the room was the full moon outside.

Korra rested her head back on the pillow thinking it had been a bad dream, but she still felt that something or someone as watching her…in the shadows. She got off the bed slowly, and walked towards the light switch next to the door.

"**You are not afraid of the dark?**" Korra heard a twisted voice talking to her…right next to her right ear…in the shadows. "**Most girls would hide below their sheets and shake in fear when a voice says 'go to sleep."**

Korra turned around and looked at the shadows in the corner of the room, focused her blue eyes at it. "No, I'm not scared of the dark." She responded in an intimidating manner.

"**You got spunk. We knew you had the guts.**"

Korra then saw two big white eyes opening in the darkness, this sent shivers down Korra's spine. She thought it was some creep that had snuck into her room…but this was something else. She still held her ground…but she could feel sweat running down her forehead.

"Who are you?"

"**Our mistake, how ungentlemanly of us, you have met a part of us before, but you may call us Venom. We have been watching you for a time now and we are interested.**"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't just kick you out of here." Korra responded as she slowly walked backwards as the thing stepped forward. It was as if the shadows had taken human form…but this was something out of nightmares. Its mouth hanged open making its big fangs and tongue visibly and there was a big white spider symbol on its chest.

"**Hahhaha…for now on we will be watching. Staying close, always on the move, like a lion stalking its prey.**" It walked circles around a frozen Korra who didn't know what to do against this literal monster. "**And we see an opportunity…we will make our move and get what we want. We always get what we want.**" It extended its dark and clawed hand and ran one its fingers down Korra's face and cleaning the sweat off her cheek. "**Good night…hahaha.**" It opened the window and jumped out, Korra was still frozen in place…she didn't know if she should scream or not. She needed to tell this to someone…but it…that Venom thing would be watching. Everywhere.

* * *

"You called us, Doc?" The red haired Avenger and daughter of one of the world's most powerful mutants, the Scarlet Witch asked the good Doctor Strange as she and three other individuals stepped inside his inner sanctum.

"Indeed Wanda, I have called you four because each of you has an experience with both magical and cosmic forces." Strange said.

"Aye, the Son of Odin has had encounters with magical and cosmic beings." Thor, the Might Avenger, stated holding onto his hammer Mjolnir.

"Indeed, my magics are quite useful." Dr. Druid said.

"Cosmic readings are what I do best, Doc." Nova said as he opened his wrist computer and began to type in codes.

"What do you need, Strange?" Druid asked.

"Two weeks ago I sensed an intense shift in our dimension, as if someone or something had manually manipulated reality and placed something out of our timeline, reality, and existence into our universe." Strange explained. "I have reunited you four to help me find this thing for I find it difficult to point its exact location alone, it appears there is a force shielding it from my magic. It could be something dangerous for our reality or it could attract nefarious entities into our world. Like a lighthouse."

"I could trace it if it's of cosmic origin, it might be emanating cosmic energies." Nova said.

"Mjolnir can read both magic and cosmic sources." Thor added.

"Wanda and I could help you in pinpointing the object's location as Nova and Thor look for it out there." Druid said.

"Sounds like a plan." Scarlet Witch agreed.

"Then settle in, Wong can get you anything you need for the moment. Nova, Thor…find this thing as soon as possible. The more time we waste the longer does our world run in peril." Strange stated.

"Verily!" Thor said as he and Nova left the inner sanctum to begin their search.

"What kind of things could enter this dimension through this object's entryway?" Druid asked his fellow magical expert.

"Things out of the Limbo or worse, one of the nether realms. We best find this thing before anything happens, let's begin our search." Strange replied.


	3. The Wall

Chapter III – The Wall

* * *

Peter was preparing to go in patrol around the city; he was putting on his costume and anything he needed for an afternoon swinging around downtown. "Camera, check. Extra film for camera, check. Protein bar for snack time, check. Time for a swing around the big apple." He said, but then he felt something hit his back. "Huh?" His spider-sense didn't warn him of any threats!

The webhead was then violently pulled out of his bedroom window and into his house's backyard. He fell on his back on top the grass; he quickly got on his feet and put his mask on.

"**Oh you don't have to wear a mask around us, Pete!**"

Peter looked up from where the voice of his attacker was coming from, in the dark shade of the three two big eyes and a mouth appeared. "**We know all your secrets.**"

The thing jumped out of the darkness and stood in front of Peter, towering over him. It slapped Peter making him fall on the ground, his spider-sense once again failing him. "**Because of course…we were you.**"

The monster grabbed Spider-Man by the shoulders and threw him into the garage's back wall, cracking the concrete with his back. "No…the symbiote! But I destroyed it!" Spider-Man couldn't believe his eyes.

"**Did you really think that a little refrigeration would do us in?**" The monster responded.

"You have trapped another human being!?" Spider-Man attacked, punching the beast but was grabbed by the head by it.

"**Someone better suited to our gifts!**" It said as it struck Spider-Man on the face repeatedly. The symbiote monster then slammed the helpless Spider-Man into the ground, "**And to our mission…killing you for rejecting us.**"

Then the doorbell rang, and Aunt May wasn't home she had gone shopping for groceries. The monster sniffed the air and smiled. "**From now on we are poison to Peter Parker and Spider-Man! WE ARE VENOM!**"

Acting quickly Spider-Man webbed Venom's face and kicked him off; Spider-Man went into the attack. Punching and kicking Venom with great speed, hoping that enough force would drive him away.

But it wasn't enough, he wasn't strong enough. Venom ripped the web off his face and smiled with his tongue out. Venom used his own black symbiotic webbing on Spider-Man and swung him around like a toy and pulled him into his fist. The punch sent Peter flying into the garden table, breaking it. Venom laughed while the doorbell kept ringing, Spider-Man swiftly jumped on top of Venom but the symbiote monster proved to be as fast as Spidey himself and punched him hard enough to make him fly into the backyard wooden fence. Before Peter could stand back up, Venom webbed him into place effectively trapping him. The web was at most forty times stronger than his.

"**Killing you now would be too easy…you haven't suffered enough and we want to dismantle you piece by piece. After all we know who you are and everyone you care about. Now better answer the doorbell, Pete! Hahahahahaha!**" Venom then swung away laughing.

"No! NO!" Peter, putting his spider strength to the max, broke free from the black webbing. He rushed through his house, already dresses in his normal attire, he opened the front door.

"Gwen!" Peter said in surprise.

"I've been ringing the doorbell for ten minutes, what happened?" She asked worryingly.

"I was…sleeping…yeah, sleeping. Sorry." Peter lied.

"What happened to your face?" Gwen asked pointing at the bruise on his right cheek. He touched it and felt the stinging pain from it. Venom had given him quite the beating.

"Oh this…uh, I fell off from my bike? Yeah." He lied again, "Anyway, what's up?"

"Korra called me, said that she finished her appointment with Professor X. Wanna come and see here?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Two Hours Earlier**

Captain America accompanied Korra to the Professor Xavier's School for Higher Learning where all mutant children and teen could come to learn more about their gifts and how to control them. Captain America ringed the intercom and the voice of a gruff man came out of it.

"Yeah who is it?" The man said from the intercom.

"Logan, its Steve." Captain America replied, and then the front gate opened as if no other questions needed to be asked. "Follow me." Korra followed the Captain towards the front door; she looked around as they walked through the massive front yard. She saw many kids with their instructors practicing their inborn mutant abilities; one of the teachers was shooting lasers from his eyes!

Reaching the front door, Korra and Captain America were met with the resident science teacher, Dr. Hank McCoy aka the Beast. At first Korra got on her toes upon seeing him, "Relax, this is Dr. McCoy, one of the brightest men I had the pleasure in working with." Cap said.

"It's good to meet you, young lady." Beast smiled and allowed them to come into the mansion/school. "The Professor will be with you in a moment, he's still in a class. Please take a sit."

Korra and the Captain sat on a nearby couch in the lobby; this school was so big and fancy. Korra had never seen something so grandiose before, nothing in the city was this beautiful aside from the St. Patrick's Cathedral.

"So…you're a science teacher?" Korra asked Dr. McCoy.

"Indeed, but I am as much of an appreciator of art as of science." Beast replied.

"Hank is a real Renaissance Man." Cap added. "But biochemistry is his current field, am I correct?"

"I aim to unearth the secrets of the human genome and much more, for the betterment of man and mutant kind. The Captain here is the perfect specimen for man." Beast said.

"A well balanced diet of fruits and vegetables is always good, with a drink of Super Soldier Serum of course." The Cap joked. Korra was still amaze that she was on this spot, cracking jokes with the one and only Captain America within the roof of the X-Men's mansion! It was a dream come true…basically. Except that monster, Venom, that visited her nights ago. That was a nightmare.

"I see that you're treating our guests well, Hank?" The famous Prof. Xavier came by on his wheelchair accompanied by a red haired woman.

"Of course, Charles." Hank replied.

"Greetings, I am Charles Xavier. Principal of the School for Higher Learning and this is Jean Grey, one of my best students and teachers here." Prof. Xavier presented himself and Jean.

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Korra." Korra said.

"Captain, good to see you too. The Avengers are always welcomed in the X-Mansion." Xavier greeted the Cap.

"Thank you, Professor." Cap thanked him. "Korra here needs to confirm something before she can return home."

"Of course, follow me to my study." As Korra and the Captain followed the Professor and Jean towards the Xavier's study they walked pass several classrooms. In one of them, a man that looked like he had been right out of high school was showing kids how he froze an apple on top of his hands. In another a short and hairy man was teaching history to his students and finally a tall and muscly man was teaching Russian. This school had everything.

Once in the Professor's study, Korra and Cap took seat in front of the Professor while Jean sat on a nearby leather couch. "I believe that you want to know if you are a mutant or not, am I correct?" The Professor asked.

"Um…yeah. The other day while I was walking to school I saw Whirlwind fighting two Avengers in the streets. He was about to kill them so I stepped in to help, I was able to take out his helmet but he attacked me with strong winds…then I blacked out. When I regained control Whirlwind had been blown away through the street and into an office building." Korra explained.

"Wasp told me what happened there in her report, Korra had entered some kind of state where her eyes glowed and took control of Whirlwind's air and counter-attacked him with it." Cap added.

"Hm…it is a possibility that your mutant powers had been dormant throughout your life and have just awoken in a moment of extreme necessity." Xavier thought. "One way to know for sure."

He rolled towards Korra and placed his fingers on her head and face, "Now remain calm, this will only take a few minutes." Xavier then used his mutant powers to dig into Korra's mind to see if she was truly a mutant or not.

Several minutes passed until, "Agh!" Xavier grunted as he was kicked out of Korra's mind.

"Professor!" Jean quickly went to his side, "What happened?"

"Are you okay?" The Cap asked, Korra was rubbing her head as she began to feel a headache coming.

"There was something…something blocking Korra's mind. Like a door and when I tried to open it…it shocked me out." Xavier said, "You are not a mutant nor a mutate, but your hidden abilities…I cannot explain them nor can I explain the mental barrier inside your mind."

This puzzled Korra, why was there a mental barrier in her head? Who put it there and why? "Thank you for your help, Professor. We will take care of it from here." Captain America said.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked him.

"Stop by the Avengers Mansion when you have time, we can look deeper into this there. Alright?" The Captain asked, Korra automatically nodded.

* * *

**Present Time**

"So are you going?" Gwen asked; it was three hours later; Korra, Gwen and Peter were inside Korra's room talking about what happened the days prior.

"Yeah, it would be great to know why there is a blockade in my noggin." Korra replied. "It's creepy, knowing that someone has been messing with your mind like that."

"Well at least you're okay." Peter said, "Better head back home, Aunt May will kill me if I don't get there before dinner time."

"Bye." Korra said to her friends as they left her room, she was sitting on her bed looking at the window…looking at the skyscrapers of the city outside. The sun was setting and night was falling. But before darkness fell, Korra closed her window's blinds and closed her bedroom door.

She knew that it was there, watching her every movement. Korra had to do something about it…tell Captain America about it? Tell her parents? Tell Peter and the others? She didn't know who to tell this because she might hurt someone if she did.

* * *

It was 11PM; Peter was looking at his webshooters and calibrating them. He sighed; he saw his mask next to him and grabbed it. He took a deep look at it and remembered the words Venom told him. No one close to him was safe, not Aunt May, Gwen, Harry and Korra. No one. But he knew what he had to do as Spider-Man, he has to stop Venom.

For the next days, he will look for Venom and bring him down.


	4. Skeletons in the Closet

Chapter IV – Skeletons in the Closet

* * *

**New York City**

It was Saturday morning, around nine o' clock, and it seemed that snow was falling. It was cold, and Christmas was approaching. Korra walked alone through the street of the Big Apple on her way to the house of gods. She had been told that there was something in her mind, like a wall blocking something…maybe old memories, secrets that she once knew, or…well, she didn't know. Captain America had invited her to the mansion to meet the Avengers, as a sort of reward for helping Hawkeye and Wasp, and to see what was going on inside her head.

Korra looked at the fence entrance of the mansion; she looked around for the intercom to ask permission to enter. It was right next to the fence door; she pressed the black button on it and heard it come on. "Um…hello?" She said nervously.

"Yes, who is this?" A man with a British accent asked from the other side of the intercom.

"My name is Korra, I was invited by Captain America." Korra replied.

"Ah yes, please come in." The intercom buzzed and the gates opened. Korra walked towards the opened gate and breathed in. She was going to step in into the mansion of gods, the place where marvelous things happened.

Before she even knocked on the door, it opened. On the other side, a rather older fellow greeted her. "Greetings, I am Edwin Jarvis, attendant and butler of the Avengers' Mansion." He said.

"Oh uh, hello." Korra responded.

"Follow me, miss." Jarvis said while he walked into the mansion's great living room, Korra followed. As she did she looked amazed at the number of paintings, statues and décor around the amazing mansion. It was as if she had stepped into a medieval lord's castle…but only more lavish. "Master Iron Man, Master Roger's guest is here." Jarvis said.

The heavy footsteps immediately froze Korra in place; she turned her head forward and saw the shining red and gold metal armor of the knight, the iron avenger himself. "I'll take it from here, Jarvis." Iron Man said, Jarvis bowed and left. "Good morning, I'm Iron Man. Official leader of the Avengers and personal friend of multi-billionaire Tony Stark of Stark Enterprises."

"Nice to meet you." Korra said shaking hands with the Iron Man. "Um, Captain American told me to come two weeks ago. He said that you could help me?"

"Cap is currently in a mission, but he did mention this to us. You have a mental block in your mind, and Prof. X can't seem to break it." Iron Man said.

"Yeah."

"Well, we do have experience with this sort of stuff. I'm not an expert, but maybe Hank can scan your brain's wavelengths and create a scientific hypothesis from it. Don't worry, Dr. Pym is not only a great giant but also a great geek." Iron Man said.

* * *

**Hank's Lab, Avengers Mansion**

"Thank you for saving my wife's life, Korra." Hank said as he placed several science things around Korra's body and head as she lied on a medical bed. "I don't know what I would've done if she had been hurt."

"No problem, I just…I just had to do something." Korra replied.

"You would fit right in around here." Hank said while looking at the screen next to Korra, "Alright, this machine will send small electrical surges into your head. They're harmless and won't hurt you; they will map out your brain like a wildfire however. This will make it easier for me to read the wavelengths coming from your head."

"Okay." Korra acknowledged with a bit of reluctance. Hank turned the machine on; Korra closed her eyes and felt a breeze pass on her head. But then she fell asleep…

* * *

_Korra was hiding below pro-bending equipment, hiding from the footsteps that drew closer. She began to breathe heavier and faster as it approached. She watched as the shadow of her pursuer past by her…cold sweat ran down her forehead. _

_She sighed as the footsteps went away, but then she was pulled out. She felt her muscles and organs being pulled outwards, the deadly grip of a bloodbender. She could feel her whole body being constricted, from head to toe, she screamed in agony. Korra looked at the cold eyes behind the white mask, and she the only thing she could see…was anger._

* * *

Korra was screaming hysterically while Hank was trying to calm her down, she flung her arms around hitting Hank on the head. Janet, the Wasp, came in to help her husband, grabbing Korra's arm and keeping them still as she screamed. "What happened?!" Janet yelled.

"I don't know…everything was fine until she began to hyperventilate and scream out of nowhere!" Hank replied. Suddenly, Korra stopped screaming…her pillow soaked with sweat. Hank sighed and looked at the final results of the test.

"Anything?" Wasp asked.

"Her wavelengths are off the charts…something is going on inside that little head of her." Hank said.

"And they look to have been messed with." Hank said as he drank a cup of coffee. "I can't explain it."

"Where is she now?" Bruce Banner, otherwise known as the Incredible Hulk, asked. He had just arrived from a trip to the United Kingdom.

"In the bathroom…I'm worried about her." Janet said. "What if the test did something to her?"

"I doubt it…she must've experienced something hidden inside that mental block." Hank replied, "Something traumatic."

* * *

Korra was washing her hands, she was still thinking about what had happened. She didn't know what she had seen, she saw herself…but she was somewhere else. Not in New York City or in the United States…or anywhere else she knew and had been.

Then someone knocked at the door.

* * *

"Thor, what are you doing here? We thought that you were in Asgard on leave." Iron Man said as the God of Thunder entered the meeting hall joining the others. Behind the Asgardian was the man called Nova, one of the members of the Nova Corps.

"Sorry guys, we are on an Easter Egg hunt!" Nova said as he scanned every single corner of the room with his arm-data pad.

"Aye, Dr. Strange called us to locate an anomaly on Midgard. Nova and I have found it." Thor added.

"Here? In the mansion?" Hank asked.

"Yep. We must be closer, Thor go check over there." Nova said, Thor went to check the guest rooms with his hammer. Nova's data pad then began to blink, "Who's in the bathroom?"

"Hello, someone in there?" Someone asked from the other side. Taken by surprised, Korra dried her hands and opened the door. She encountered another armored man with blue armor and a golden helmet that looked like a bucket, with a star-like crest on it. "Oh…I think my data pad is broken."

"Um, who are you?" Korra asked.

"I'm Nova. Hold on…" Nova responded, he began to hover his data-pad over Korra. It beeped and beeped loudly. "I think it is broken."

"Nova-man, Iron Man said you found the anomaly." Thor said running towards his fellow hero. He looked at Korra, "This? This is the anomaly?"

"Anomaly? What are you talki…wait, hold the phone. You're Thor!" Korra said once she realized who the blonde, tall and muscly man was. "You're much taller in person."

"Nova, my friend, is thy scanner machine busted?" Thor asked.

"I…I think so." Nova said. Thor shook his head and instead used Mjolnir to see if Korra was the anomaly.

"Odin's beard, she is the anomaly." Thor said in surprise.

"What anomaly?" Korra asked again.

* * *

"About three weeks ago, Dr. Strange called us to find a disturbance in the universe. He sent us to look for the anomaly…he believed that it would be dangerous. Now we know that our anomaly is barely as tall as Bruce." Nova informed the rest of the Avengers. Korra was told to wait in the living room and wait for a decision.

"That explains the oddity of the wavelength test. Anything else?" Iron Man asked.

"No, not really. That girl is different…not part of our reality, according to Dr. Strange and Thor's hammer." Nova answered. "So, what do we do?"

"Nothing." Captain America said as he entered the meeting hall, "She is just a girl, obviously not a risk to our universe."

"But Cap, she almost killed Whirlwind with a gust of air…" Wasp said.

"But she didn't, I'm not saying that we shouldn't keep an eye on her…what I'm saying is to let her live her life. A higher power has placed her in our world for a reason, and we should welcome her now. She is one of us now." Capt. America said, his words of wisdom resonated throughout those in the room.

"I'm going to inform Dr. Strange of what we found." Nova said as he left.

"You think you gonna be okay?" Capt. America said as he accompanied Korra to the front door.

"Yeah, it was scary at first but now…I feel better." Korra looked at her watch, it was evening and the sun was setting. "I better get going, thanks for everything Cap."

"It's what I do, anything you need don't be afraid to tell me or the others about it." Capt. America told her. Korra then began to think about her personal and evil stalker, should she tell Cap about him? She didn't and left the mansion, Cap noticed that she was going to ask him something.

* * *

Korra needed to get home quick, even though she was around a lot of people in the busy city, she felt vulnerable. He could be hiding anywhere, as anyone. She looked up at the buildings in the streets, in the shadows she could see something move. Korra gasped and quickly walked home, she tried not to run in order not to freak the other people out.

She needed to stop this freak, she didn't care that she feared this monster. Korra was going to conquer her fears this time. She headed towards an alleyway and waited. It was now incredibly dark with the sun gone, and Korra began to become nervous. She could see something moving in the darkness.

Then symbiotic tentacles appeared from her behind her and pulled her into the dark. "**Hello there, it's good to see you again.**" Venom said as he stared into Korra's blue eyes. Her voice was muffled by the symbiote. "**I see that you just came from the Avengers' Mansion…I hope you didn't tell them anything about…us.**"

Korra yelled, or tried to, but she couldn't. "**I've been thinking, if we are to…see ourselves more often we must establish trust. And what is trust without getting all of the skeletons out of the closet?**" Venom said, the symbiote on his face retreated revealing his real face. Korra's eyes widened upon seeing the person that had been stalking her.

"I hope that talking face to face like this is better for you instead of speaking to the tongue and teeth of the other me. But anyway, I am Venom…I am Eddie Brock." Brock said with a smirk. He allowed Korra to speak.

"W-Why?" She asked with a broken voice full of fear.

"Couple of reasons actually, maybe I just want that wonderful recipe your mom uses to cook that amazing artic chicken or maybe is something else. Imma let you figure it out." Brock replied, but then he felt another presence. It was swinging over them, the shadow stuck to the wall of the building to the right and wallcrawled towards them.

"Korra!" It screamed.

"Parker!" Brock responded as his face transformed back to that of Venom. "**You are ruining this moment!**"

Out of the shadows came out the amazing Spider-Man, he jumped onto Venom kicking him on the face forcing him to release Korra, who fell on the floor. "Agh!" She grunted on she hit the ground.

"Eddie, I know you're in there you have to fight the symbiote! Bro, please!" Spider-Man asked his dark counterpart.

"**THERE IS NO MORE EDDIE BROCK, THERE IS ONLY VENOM!**" Venom yelled back slapping Spider-Man away, before Spidey could counter Venom was already gone. Spider-Man, seeing that the danger was over, focused his attention to Korra who was sitting next to the brick alley wall holding her head.

"Are you okay?" Spider-Man asked her. He took off his mask knowing that there was no point in keeping it on after Eddie yelled his name right in front of Korra.

"I..I'll be fine, Peter. I mean, Spider-Man…" Korra was still shaken up, she didn't care that Peter was Spider-Man.

"I've been tracking Venom all over the city…then my spider-sense detected someone in danger…I didn't know it was you. Listen, you don't have to be afraid of him anymore, I'll make sure of that." Peter said. "Let me take you home, please."

"I…I was so terrified…I thought I could…stop him. But…" Korra said as tears fell down her cheeks. "I felt so helpless…I couldn't do anything…"

"No, you're not helpless. Remember what you did to Whirlwind? I think you're more powerful than what you think you are. Just hear it coming from me, that geeky kid in your math class." Peter tried to cheer her up. Korra smiled and stood up.

"Maybe I need some help in getting these hidden powers out." Korra said wiping the tears away.

"That's the spirit!" Peter replied putting his mask back on. "Let's get you back home."


	5. Tour of Duty

Chapter V – Tour of Duty

* * *

**Korra's Home**

"Are you sure this is for the best?" Tonraq asked, he was sitting in his home's living room along with some important figures. Doctor Stephen Strange and Iron Man. Korra was still at school, it was her last day before winter break.

"Sir, we assure you that your daughter will be in safe hands while we resolve this abnormality." Dr. Strange said to him as he sipped some tea.

"Abnormality?" Tonraq asked.

"What the good doctor meant is that we still haven't figure out if your daughter is a mutant or not. Professor Xavier couldn't and we just want to her close to protect her while we finish our own studies. You see there are people out there that would do anything to harm a potential mutant, especially a youngster." Iron Man answered in a comprehensive yet robotic voice thanks to his armor's helmet.

"Thanks, Iron Man. Yes, the Avengers are more than qualified with protecting Korra." Dr. Strange added. Senna walked inside and sat next to her husband and nodded in agreement with the heroes. Tonraq sighed.

"Alright, I'll send her over today after school." Tonraq said.

* * *

That afternoon Korra opened the apartment's door and walked in, there her parents were waiting for her. With them was Captain America, he had been sent to accompany Korra to the mansion. "Uh…what's going on?" Korra asked.

"The Captain is here to take you to the Avengers Mansion." Tonraq told her.

"But I already went there."

"This time you'll be staying with them, until everything is sorted out." Senna said to her daughter.

"Pack your bags champ; you'll be staying in the safest place on the planet." Captain America said in a supporting manner. Korra's smile grew at realization of staying with the Earth's Mightiest Heroes and exploring their mansion and stuff! Maybe she could even see all of the other Avengers!

"That's awesome!" Korra yelled running into her room and opening the closet's door and taking clothes out.

"Well she doesn't seem to be opposed to the idea." Tonraq said.

"She reminds me of somebody else that I knew, full of joy and power. She'll be protected, don't you two worry." Captain America assured Tonraq and Senna. He shook hands with the tall Alaskan man.

* * *

**New York City**

The people turned their heads to the two figures casually walking down the street, Captain America and Korra didn't seem to mind the attention. People rarely saw the Captain this casual. "I can't wait to explore all of the rooms and ride in one of those Quinjets!" Korra excitingly said.

Cap smirked, "I'll show you how to pull Iron Man's chain, and it's quite the show."

"So, I know you but…how are the rest of the Avengers? Is the Hulk really the strongest there is? Is Black Widow as pretty as everyone says? Does Hawkeye really dance the dinosaur?" Korra asked.

"Yes, yes, the dance of the what?" Cap answered with a good laugh. "Before you get around to talking to the rest of the team, Dr. Strange is going to ask you some questions. A survey of sorts, personal information, knowledge and then he's going to use his magic to see into your head."

"See into my head? I hope it's not as dangerous this time…I think I gave Professor X a headache." Korra joked.

"Ha!"

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"Please take a seat." Dr. Strange asked, Korra sat in front of the surgeon turned sorcerer. He had a notepad with him and a pen. They were inside what seemed to be an office, probably Cap's or Hank's. The magicians Dr. Druid and Scarlet Witch sat on the far side of the office, drinking tea as they watched the survey. Korra didn't know the other magic users as much as Dr. Strange but she guessed the more the merrier. "Alright miss, we're going to start with personal information okay?"

"I'm ready." Korra said.

"Alright, name?"

"Korra."

"Last name?"

Korra's answered was blurred out as Hulk and Thor's fighting shook through the mansion, they were sparring in combat room below. It was quite the racket as Hulk laughed every time Thor's head crashed into the walls and Thor's then angry yells. Of course the occasional hammer strike hitting a big thing. "That's a lovely surname. Hobbies and interests?" Strange asked.

"Sports, hanging out with friends, fried food and action movies." Korra answered.

"Sexual compass?" Dr. Strange asked as he wrote down on the notepad.

"Hmm…I don't discriminate." Korra answered.

"Very well, date of birth?"

"December 21st, 1996."

"Oh, on the winter solstice. That's a nice birthday."

"Thanks."

The questions rolled on, with Korra answering averagely in the knowledge department and not getting any red flags from the other sorcerers in the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary in her and it began to see that Dr. Strange had been wrong.

"Now I'm going to see inside your essence and see if anything is out of the loop, all right?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Okay, whatever helps doc." Korra said. Strange's hands began to glow in different colors, he then moved his fingers in an odd pattern and then pointed his arms at Korra.

"Relax and close your eyes."

* * *

_Dr. Strange navigated within Korra's mind, this time his magical powers protecting him from any backlash unlike Prof. X. He walked in what appeared to be an abstraction of the young girl's mind. The good doctor approached to be recent memories; he saw Spider-Man and this other being in them. _

_Korra had been seeing a lot of rough stuff throughout the past months, but that wasn't the problem. He continued towards the past memories, nothing unusual about them. That is until he came to a halt once he saw it…the Wall. An immense golden wall stopping him from continuing any further, and what was odd was that he was standing where Korra's earliest memories where…there shouldn't be a golden wall here, just a void. _

_Dr. Strange touched the golden wall, it was metallic…he tried getting rid of it but it didn't work. He looked down upon his amulet, the Eye of Agamotto, he conjured its power and the eye opened. Strange began to look for imperfections and saw a small crack and there was energy coming out of it in pieces. He placed his palm over it and began to process the locked memories. _

* * *

"The examination is over; you may go back to Captain America." Dr. Strange told Korra.

"But did you find any…" Korra tried to ask.

"I will speak with you later, go with the Captain." Strange cut her off, Korra got mad but left the room. "Sigh…" Strange placed his hands on his face.

"What happened, doctor?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Did you find out anything?" Dr. Druid added.

"This poor girl…has gone through so much…she isn't from our world. Not even from this reality I'm afraid. Her whole life has been made up…all of her memories replaced with new ones and then shoved aside and locked. I got to see bits and pieces, my friends, this girl is a goddess and she doesn't even know it." Strange answered, this answer left the two other magicians confused and intrigued.

"Whoever did this to her must one disturbed cosmic." Dr. Strange said.

"Can't we do anything to help?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"That mental wall is too strong for any of us; we will have to wait until she breaks it down herself like she has already started doing."

* * *

Korra joined Captain America who was waiting in the living room reading some old comics made about him. "Done?" Cap asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't given any answers…again." Korra said. "I guess I might just as well be patient."

"Patience sometimes is not that easy, but I'm glad that you are mature enough to understand it." Cap replied, "Wanna see the training room?"

"You bet I do!"

They walked into the lower levels of the mansion, it was all super advanced and full of bright lights. Korra was amazed of the level of tech that Stark Enterprises had given to the Avengers; most of this stuff was beyond any other governmental agency had. Cap and Korra entered the training room; there they saw Thor and Hulk sitting on the bleachers looking at the sparring match between the Wasp and Black Widow. They were fighting inside a boxing ring, this was really cool. "Amazing…" Korra said as she looked at all of the equipment around the training room, everything from weights to punching bags occupied the massive room.

Thor walked towards them, "Greetings young one, it is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance again."

"Hi Thor." Korra waved her hand at him. Then Hulk appeared shoved the Asgardian aside like a ragdoll.

"I AM HULK!" Hulk made his presence known very well…and loudly.

"Hulk…I think all 50 states heard that." Cap said as he cleaned the saliva off his face. Korra had shielded her face with her backpack.

"Ugh…nice to meet you Hulk." Korra said as she looked at her backpack covered in saliva. "Is this radioactive?"

"Stupid beast! That is no way to speak to a young maiden!" Thor yelled at the Hulk.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' STUPID, HAMMERHEAD!?" Hulk responded, instead of another reply Hulk was hit by Mjolnir hard enough to send him flying into the work-out machine on the other side of the room.

Wasp and Widow continued their match, ignoring the two brutes trading punches. "So is this like…"

"Yes, this is every day. Don't worry; it's just some friendly competition." Cap reassured her, his member card then flashed. "I got a job to do, hey Thor!"

"Aye Captain!" Thor responded as he was trying to take Mjolnir out of the Hulk's maw.

"Can you show Korra to her room while I get going?"

"Verily!" Thor answered; he pulled his hammer out of the Hulk's mouth, taking out some teeth in the process. He flew towards Korra, "Follow me, maiden!"

"Fancy." Korra then followed the golden haired god out of the arena. They were walking back into the mansion proper; she still couldn't believe she was actually interacting with these people. It was marvelous! "So…God of Thunder right?"

"Aye, son of Odin and very much the heir of the throne of Asgard! A proud heritage I must say." Thor said with great pride. "I see that thou hail from the frost land of Alaska! I too have ventured into freezing plains, the icy mountains of Jotunheim where I battled the terrible Frost Giants for endless days and nights with my brothers in arms! The glory of that battle was recorded forever in the great halls of Valhalla!"

"Wow…okay, hammy." Korra said spotting the great ham that Thor was, truly a great hero with a godly ego. But then again…he is a god, apparently.

"This is thy room, young one. It used to belong to Quicksilver before he moved to the west coast.

"Thanks." Korra entered the room and placed her stuff on the bed. "Hey, it's still pretty early. Care to show me around a bit more?"

"Verily!" As they continued the tour, Thor showed her the trophy room of the mansion, every achievement and souvenirs that the Avengers had been collecting throughout the years. From the Red Skull's Nazi armband to Dr. Doom's cape. "We have had many glorious victories! Won many battles…except one."

"One?" Korra asked.

"A friend of mine, Captain Mar-Vell…he died and we couldn't save him. I, with all my great power, was useless to save my friend's life." Thor said. "But enough of that! Let's continue the tour!"

They then arrived at Iron Man's Tech Room; in it were a great number of suits. "The man of iron likes to accessories, indeed." Thor said.

"So many cool armors…I bet each have their function." Korra said as she looked closer at the Silver Centurion armor next to the entrance. "This one looks old."

"The man of iron has a dependency with machines, I do not understand it." Thor said, "Let's continue."

As they walked in the great hall, they saw that the entrance had been broken. "What the?" Thor said inspecting it. "It has been broken…Jarvis!?"

"Where is everybody else?" Korra asked.

"I do not like this, stay close." Thor said standing up, they headed back to the training room. "Friends!"

Empty. No one in sight, "Avengers!" Thor called again.

"Maybe they went on a mission?" Korra asked.

"And leave the mighty Thor?! Nay." Thor responded, "There is evil afoot."

Then a blast of dark energy struck Thor on the back knocking the god out. "Thor!" Korra yelled.

"Who is this?" A tough voice asked, "It's so tiny."

"Abomination, stand down." A man in green and gold armor said, his horn helmet gave away his identity. "This mortal is not our target."

"Loki…" Korra said.

"Ah, she knows of me." Loki laughed. "Move away mortal, I'm taking my brother back to Asgard to be punished for his crimes against…me!"

Abomination grabbed Thor, "What did you do to the others?!" Korra asked the Asgardian trickster god.

"They are a bit…out of commission right now. Farewell." Loki turned his back as he began to walk away with his gamma lackey. But then a piece of broken metal hit him on the back of his head. "You dare!"

"You bet I do! Let Thor go!" Korra yelled. Loki grunted and then went after Korra, the young girl shrieked once she saw the tall Asgardian fly towards her. She ran down through the hallway, Korra then jumped inside a janitor closet and saw Loki pass by not noticing her.  
"How am I going to help Thor with that big guy there?" She asked herself. "That's it! The armors, if I can get to Iron Man's Tech Room I can possibly even this fight."

She sneaked her way out of the janitor closet, looking both ways down the hall for any villain. Korra tip-toed down the hall to the stairs, no one around yet. The main hall, good…still no one. Then she felt two hands on her shoulders, and froze. "Going somewhere?" Loki asked.

He grabbed her and threw Korra into the wooden wall, breaking thought it. Korra groaned in pain, her back was hurting badly. "Stupid mortals getting in my business will always get what's coming to them…death!" Loki said, he was ready to blast Korra with the same energy that had knocked Thor out.

Korra saw the blast coming at her in slow time, and then…

Loki was struck by his own attack, "Ow!" He yelled, "What!?" Korra's eyes were glowing once again, her face full of rage. A blast of air hit the God of Mischief, grounding him to the floor. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Loki screamed.

Abomination came running towards his leader, "Boss?" The gamma beast asked, but he didn't notice Thor coming back to consciousness. The last thing Abomination felt was a hammer hitting his skull before falling on the floor.

Thor then saw Korra, literally taking control of the situation with a surge of power never before seen by any Asgardian before. "Odin's beard!"

Korra then approached Loki, grabbing the bigger man and hurling him around like a piece of paper. "Gah!" Loki grunted when he crashed through the walls, Korra then landed next to him sending shockwaves through the foundations of the mansion.

Korra then placed her hand on Loki's neck, and then ripped the pieces of armor off him and turned them into a dagger. Asgardian steel strong enough to slice through his skin, Loki seeing that this girl was going to slice his neck used his magic to blast her away before that happened. She was caught by Thor, "I got thee!" Thor said.

* * *

"_Unalaq!" Korra yelled as she battled with her uncle. "My era is not over!"She threw ice and water at the man, breaking through the ice caps of the land, fighting under the light of the portal.  
_

* * *

"This isn't over brother! I will have my revenge!" Loki yelled before disappearing. Korra then shook her head, feeling a headache coming.

"What…what happened?" Korra asked.

"Thou made a god flee…impressive." Thor congratulated her. After some minutes of looking for the other Avengers, Thor found them in the Quinjet hangar unconscious.

"Thanks for the rescue." Widow said to Thor.

"Nay, the true hero here is Korra!" Thor said.

"Huh?" Wasp asked.

"It is true! She defeated my brother, Loki, in battle!"

"How?" Banner asked as he held onto his purple pants from falling. Korra was looking at her hands, the Avengers approached her. "You saved us, but…how did you beat Loki?"

"I have no idea…" Korra replied.

* * *

The Abomination was thrown into a temporary holding cell made for the Hulk if he ever went on a rampage again. "Well, we never expected Loki to appear." Iron Man said as he and Cap looked at the locked up Abomination.

"Thor said that Korra was the one who defeated Loki, took him by complete surprise." Cap said, "We were lucky."

"Still, that amount of power needs to be put in check. It was good move to bring her here." Iron Man responded. "Still, I don't understand…this doesn't look like a mutant ability. Overpowering Asgardians? I don't think even Magneto can do that."

"Dr. Strange knows something and he isn't saying…for now we let her do what she wants; this isn't a prison, Tony." Cap said.

"Sigh…you're right." Iron Man agreed, "Let's talk to Strange."

* * *

Korra was sitting alone on the roof of the mansion, looking at the sunset over the city. Even though she was as confused as everyone else, she couldn't deny the excitement of today. Fighting a real villain and being able to beat him? Awesome. But if only she could do the same with that…stalker.

She heard someone coming, it was Thor. "How art thou?" Thor asked.

"I've fine…my back hurts a bit." Korra said.

"Thou survived Loki's black energy attack…thou should be dead." Thor wanted to know how she could resist a black magic attack.

"I don't know…I guess I used the wind or something." Korra answered. "I couldn't control myself, I wasn't even aware of what I was doing after Loki threw me through the wall."

"I see…thanks for thy help." Thor thanked her. "Thou remind me of a fierce Asgardian shield-maiden! Tough and powerful! A sister to a god like myself!"

"Thanks…I guess." Korra smiled. "It doesn't sound bad, being considered like a battle sister to the God of Thunder."

"Aye!" Thor laughed; he had another story to tell. He left Korra to gaze at the sunset again. Maybe this is the beginning of amazing adventure, and what better mentors than the Avengers themselves.

But then she remembered that small vision she got, Korra didn't know what was happening in it. She only saw herself and another man fighting in an icy land. She shrugged it off, maybe she needed to rest.


	6. Fine Print

Chapter VI – Fine Print

* * *

**New York City**

"So, you haven't seen him around have you?" Peter asked as he and Korra walked through Queens towards Peter's house.

"No, I haven't. He's been out the radar ever since I've been staying in with the Avengers." Korra replied while they entered the house. "I still can't believe that you're Spider-Man."

"Someone has to the clean the streets while those big leaguers go out to deal with cosmic threats and stuff." Peter said with a smile on his face. "I go 'round Manhattan and Brooklyn looking for some mean mothas to beat up. I don't go to Jersey or Hell's Kitchen though, those places are tough."

"Tough?" Korra said putting her backpack on the sofa. "Can't you like lift a car?"

"A…small car, those places have some of the nastiest people you will ever meet." Peter said sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. "So, how's it been with the Avengers?"

"Well I can do this now." Korra opened her hand and a small flame came alive over it. "I can make fire."

"That's awesome!" Peter was astounded by this, "I mean I know Johnny Storm but…you weren't hit by some fancy rays from space and you're not a mutant or a mutate."

"That's not all." Korra used her left leg to stomp the floor and a small earthquake shook the entire house. "I can make the ground shake."

Aunt May came running down from her room in a panic, "Peter! It's an earthquake!" The old lady yelled. Peter and Korra laughed leaving the older lady confused.

Some hours later, after dinner…

"Thanks for having me for dinner Mrs. Parker." Korra said putting her napkin on top of her plate. "It was really good."

"Oh it's been a while since Peter brought such a nice girl in to the house." Aunt May said.

"Aunt May…" Peter said with red invading his face.

"I bet. Anyway, I have to get back…home. See you later, Pete." Korra said standing up from the table and grabbing her backpack ready to leave. After she left Peter rushed into his room and quickly got his suit out.

As Spider-Man, Peter web swingged through the city, from building to building, over the snowy big apple. He watched through the lenses of his mask for someone, looking at every shadow…every crevice. Every alleyway and every person.

"Where are you…" Spider-Man murmured to himself, he wall crawled on a building watching the people and cars in the street below going on their business. He neared an alley in between buildings, but before he could swing away he felt a hand pull him inside. "Woah!"

He crashed into several trash cans, scaring the rats away. "Augh…" Spider-Man grunted as he stood back up, then an arm went around his neck and began choking him.

"**Howdy, bro. I see that we are in our nightly watch huh?**" Venom said while Spidey struggled to get out of his stronger grip.

'E-Eddi…e…"

"**Yes, we do this too. Every single time she goes out of that mansion, out of their all-seeing eyes.**"

"St…Stop this…! Agh!"

"**Stop? But we have just started to have fun! We will talk soon.**" Venom threw Spidey into the wall, hard. Spider-Man fell down into an opened trash dumpster. Once he quickly jumped out of it, Venom was already gone.

"Dammit!" He web-zipped back to the rooftop and looked for Korra. Nowhere to be found… "Sigh."

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

**2:55 AM**

Korra slept, it was winter break and she wouldn't go back to school until January and the time off gave her lots of time to break this mental wall. She started to move around, shuffle and turn in her sleep. Dreaming of another land, another place but sometimes she had nightmares, nightmares of utter destruction. As if something was trying to tell her something, something bad.

* * *

She found herself in a destroyed city, burning. People burned alive, they tried to run away from the blast, but the intense heat cooked them alive. Melted the cars, the buildings and the trees, and the tanks of the army.

"_You see this?_" A well-dressed man with red hair and a pointy tail said as he stepped out of one of the burned cars. "_Terror. Destruction. My kind of place._"

Korra didn't respond, but didn't step back. She wouldn't just let herself be spooked by someone, not anymore. She will stand her ground and face this thing, even in her dreams.

"_Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. Please allow me to introduce myself; my name is Mephisto lord of all things hot and well…of taste._"

"Sounds like my time to wake up." Korra said, she tried to wake herself up, "I…I can't wake up!"

"_Because you're not sleeping, girl. You're in my realm. Welcome to Hell._"

* * *

Korra gasped, the entire city then began to burn intensely blinding Korra, and once she opened her eyes again she was inside the literal Hell. Surrounded by crucified people upside down, still alive and moaning in eternal pain. Fire pits full of people and lava seas. She stood on top of a piece of rock as it moved over the lava towards what seemed to be a throne…Korra's eyes twitched…her knees were shaking and tears were forming around her eyes. She wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice. She was terrified…

The rock arrived to the throne place; it was made completely of bones, of human bones. "_Isn't it a wonderful place, Avatar?_"

That last word caught Korra's attention; she looked at Mephisto sitting on his bloody throne, her blue eyes meeting red ones. "W-What?"

"_Ah yes, the mental block. Our light-based friend is as devilish as me it seems. Listen here, and listen carefully, I can open that little wall inside your head if only you agree to this._"

A piece of paper appeared on his hand and a pen on the other. "_Your soul is pure, full of light. I want it and it return I will give your memories back to you. It is a deal that you cannot refuse._"

The piece of paper, a contract of some sorts, hovered towards Korra along with the pen. It was in front of her ready to be signed. "You want my soul?"

"_The soul is a very powerful thing, girly, especially one such as yours._" Mephisto replied.

"You must think I was born yesterday." Korra said standing up straight and defying the dark lord. "I'm not dumb enough to make a deal with the Devil."

"_I've been around for a long, long year…_" Mephisto teleported behind Korra, she turns to see his real appearance. A tall, red demon with fangs for teeth and horns for hair. "_I was when the Messiah had his moment of doubt and pain, kid. I stole many men's souls and their very faiths."_

Korra stepped back but didn't submit to horrors twirling around her. "_I was there when St. Petersburg experienced change; I was there when the blitzkrieg rages all over Europe. I have eons of experience, ages of doing this job, and decades of making deals with monkeys like you. Now, you have the opportunity to reunite with your family and friends…your real family and friends. Your real world, and have all that you love given back to you…and what is a soul to a life?_"

The crucified people around began to chant, "ACCEPT! ACCEPT! ACCEPT!" Mephisto laughed victoriously. "_It's time to choose._"


	7. Awakening Part 1

Chapter VII – Awakening Part 1

* * *

**Hell**

"_So what do you say?_" Mephisto asked the frozen in place Korra, "_Just sign here and you will be rewarded with your actual life and get back to those you love._"

"I..." Korra looked at the contract, she grabbed the pen. Her hand hovered above the piece of paper, shaking. "…I"

Mephisto smiled as the pen's tip neared the contract's surface. Then the Prince of Darkness felt something approaching, someone actually…someone he thought he had beaten long ago. Steel boots stomped through the rocky throne area, crushing the skulls of the dammed.

"Mephisto! Cease your petty devil-doings and release my mother's soul!" Korra could recognize the metal knight armor and green cape and good anywhere, Victor Von Doom, the arch-nemesis of the Fantastic Four and ruler of the kingdom of Latveria. He was accompanied by the Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance and former hell-spawn.

"_Doom!_" Mephisto yelled dropping the contract on the ground and focusing on Dr. Doom. "_You dare to enter my inner sanctum, to interrupt my greatest catch!?_"

"Your greatest catch? A little girl? Laughable, demon. Now release my mother's soul or you should feel the wrath of Doom!" Dr. Doom threatened the lord of Hell.

"_What are you going to do, mortal? You are in my turf now._"

"I did not come unprepared, snake!" Dr. Doom began to conjure spells from the netherworlds, as the Ghost Rider stood next to him. The duo attacked the devil, making Hell itself shake. Korra fell on the ground from the lava seas making the rocky islands of Hell tremble.

Korra stood back and ran away from the continuing battle; she fled towards the Wall of Laments, the wall that separated the kingdom of Hell and the realms beyond. "Dead end." Korra said. "I need to get out of here."

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"She's not waking up." Hawkeye said as he tried to wake Korra up, her body motionless on her bed. Hawkeye shook her but didn't work.

Captain America, out from his uniform and in his pajamas, placed his index and middle fingers on top of her neck to feel her pulse. "She's alive." He said.

"What's going on?" Janet aka the Wasp asked her friends entering Korra's room rubbing her eyes. "It's six in the morning and I heard Hawkeye call for help."

"Korra, she was screaming when I went to take a leak. She's not waking up, at all." Clint told her. "Call someone quick!"

"I'll get Dr. Strange." Steve said running downstairs towards the phone.

* * *

**Hell**

Korra looked for a door or an entrance on the wall, but there was nothing. She then got an idea, what if she moved the rocks and threw them at the wall. Korra got on her rock-moving stance and quickly moved her arms forward towards the wall…but nothing happened. "What?" She looked at her hands, "The boulders…they aren't moving."

A hand landed on her shoulder, Korra quickly moved to defend herself but saw one of the dammed. An older woman in a blue dress floated in front of Korra, "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was taken here…by him." Korra answered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cynthia, and I have seen your struggle."

"You have?"

"You're not physically here, you are spiritually trapped here and your spirit is unique, like a beacon in this horrible place. And as a lighthouse's light, you are attracting hordes of hungry demons here."

"Demons? I'm trying to get out of here, but this is a dead end." Korra pointed at the Wall of Laments.

"That's the Wall of Laments, or the Western Wall of Hell. It separates Mephisto's realm from the outer dimensions. It cannot be breach."

"Damn!" Korra angrily stomped her foot on the ground. "There has to be a way!"

"There is only one, the only thing that can destroy the wall is light." Cynthia said. "And you have it, sleeping."

"Well, I need it now!" Korra insisted.

"Follow me quick, the demons are approaching."

* * *

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

The phone rang loudly, Wong went to get it. "Strange Residence, this is Wong speaking." Wong said. "I'll get him immediately."

Wong ran to Dr. Strange's quarters where he was meditating, "Sir." He said.

"What is it, Wong?" Strange asked coming out of his meditation.

"It's the Avengers, sir; their guest is in a coma." Wong said, Strange stood up and grabbed his cape.

"I feared this would happen." Strange said in a worried voice.

* * *

**Hell**

"Where are we?" Korra asked the woman named Cynthia as they wandered into the center of Hell.

"This is the epicenter, the place that connects itself to the Earth." Cynthia said, she grabbed one of the rocks from the ground and gave it to Korra. "Can you feel it?"

"I feel something…this doesn't feel like something we would find here." Korra said.

"We are standing on top one of the fragments of Mother Earth herself."

"Huh?"

"Mother Earth, the spirit of the Earth, part of her essence is trapped here, in Hell. She loved humanity so much that she gave herself up to Mephisto to forever share the pain of her children." Cynthia said. "Her power is normally dormant, but when she appeared here it came alive."

"Is that why Mephisto wanted my soul?"

"Yes. Concentrate your thoughts into the soil below us and connect to Mother Earth, for you apparently have a strong connection with her."

Korra sat on the ground, "I hope this works, Janet's been teaching me yoga." Korra said, she closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on the energy around her.

_Korra…_

_Korra…I found you. _

"…Raava."

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

Hawkeye and Wasp still watched over a comatose Korra, "This isn't good, what happened last night?" Clint asked Janet.

"Nothing! Korra and I just practiced some yoga moves and Hank did his usual tests. Nothing out of the ordinary happened!" Jan responded.

Steve came back along with Dr. Strange, who had just arrived. "Move aside, I just hope we aren't too late." Strange said as he placed his fingers on Korra's head.

"What are you talking about?" Clint asked.

"Stephen believes that while in her sleep, Korra's soul was vulnerable to demons from the outer realms and one of them captured her." Steve informed the archer.

"Why would demons want her soul?" Jan asked.

"Because her soul is pure light, any of them would get an immense power boost out of it. Shuma could easily enter our dimension, Dormammu wouldn't need a middle-man and Mephisto…damn it I should've placed magical barriers around her when I had the chance." Strange said as he tried to look for Korra's soul.

"I don't understand…why is her soul like that?" Clint asked again. "This doesn't make sense."

"Calm down, Clint. We'll get our answers soon enough." Steve said, "First we need Korra to make it back safely."

Iron Man, already in armor, entered the already packed bedroom, and saw Strange sitting next to the unconscious Korra. "Sorry for the inconvenience guys but…Fury wants us." Iron Man informed them.

"What does Fury want now?" Steve said leaving with Iron Man to the conference room leaving Clint and Janet with Strange.

"Anything yet doc?" Jan asked.

"I think…I found her! Now, I just need to pull her out of that disgusting place and…" But before Strange could pull Korra's soul out of Hell, Korra's eyes opened, they were shining light. The force that Korra emitted out knocked Strange, Clint and Janet down into the floor. "Agh!" Strange grunted. "How…?"

Korra sat on the bed and looked at the trio; she got out of her bed and walked towards the hallway. "What's going on?" Clint asked as he rubbed his head.

"She reconnected with her spiritual self…" Strange said.

"Okay, doc…you have some explaining to do." Jan told him as she stood back up. Korra walked into the lobby entrance of the mansion, where she had previously fought Loki in.

But her expression changed, Korra began to hyperventilate as she ran towards the exit. Her body was hit with the chilly temperatures of winter. She looked at the skyscrapers around the mansion, they were shifting in between the New York buildings and different types of buildings that had been buried deep inside her mind.

"Ahhh!" She began to scream as she grabbed her head. "It hurts!"

Dr. Strange and the others came down to get her back inside; her eyes were still shining as they brought her back into the mansion. "What's happening now?!" Clint asked.

"Her old memories are coming back but they are mashing up with her current memories, it's more than her brain can process all at once!" Strange explained, "She'll have to fight it."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Korra screamed in pain as Clint, Jan and Strange held her down.

* * *

"It seems that your little adventure in space had some unforeseen consequences." Fury said. "There's an entire invasion force coming towards us at this very moment."

"Kree ships?" Steve asked.

"Indeed, and a butt-load of them. Have a look." Nick Fury showed them images from a deep space probe. "At least forty capital ships and a dozen of destroyers coming towards Earth, they must be pissed."

"Their war with the Shia'r threatened Earth before, Fury, and they won't do it again." Iron Man said, "We'll get a team ready to stop this invasion force."

"I have already made contact with the US Government and the USSR leadership; they understand the danger of this situation and will be sending reinforcements." Fury said, "SHIELD is providing the technology for this space excursion. Fury out."

"These must be the remnants of the Kree Navy." Iron Man said. "They must've been outside Kree space after the Shia'r annexed it."

"This wouldn't have happened if you just would've followed my orders." Steve said, "Killing the Supreme Intelligence was not the right decision!"

"We already went over this, Steve! I had to end the war; the Intelligence would've never surrendered even after the Nega-Bomb had been destroyed by Vision and Wonder Man." Iron Man responded. "Listen, we can point fingers all day or we can prepare for this incoming attack."

"Agreed. Contact the others; we have a planet to protect." Steve said walking out of the conference room.


	8. Awakening Part 2

Chapter VIII – Awakening Part II

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

"Okay, this isn't what I expected as my day-off!" Hawkeye said as he was tossed around like ragdoll by the intense winds generated by an Avatar State Korra who was out of control. She was screaming in pain, her hands on top of her face. Dr. Strange held Wasp from flying away, "She's not going to stop until the process is over!" Strange said.

Iron Man stomped himself towards the girl, his armor resisting the powerful winds. "On my way to hold her down!" Iron Man yelled, "Cap, you okay?!"

"I'm fine! Go get her!" Rogers insisted. Iron Man, with his armor, walked towards Korra. Using all of his strength to get towards her.

"Where's Thor when you need him?" Iron Man said to himself, "Almost there…!" Iron Man extended his arm towards Korra who still screamed in pain, he grabbed her wrist. But then she moved her hands off her face, white eyes shining light staring right through Iron Man's mask. Iron Man punched her in the gut, making Korra kneel on the ground stopping the winds.

"Agh!" Korra grunted.

"Is it over?" Hawkeye asked.

"Not yet." Strange stood up and walked towards Korra, he stood next to Iron Man. "Korra, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah…" She replied as she recovered her voice.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked.

"I'm Korra…I'm the Avatar." Korra responded standing up.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

"I was stuck in Hell, well my mind was, and the Devil wanted me to make a deal with him. Before I could do anything that villain, Dr. Doom I think, showed up with the Ghost Rider and fought against the Devil." Korra told them as she held a cup of tea.

"I'm more curious of this Avatar title you suddenly have." Dr. Banner asked, the other remaining Avengers had been called back.

"Let me explain Bruce, when I entered her mind some weeks ago I found several hints of her previous life. Our friend comes from a world similar to ours but incredibly different in others." Strange said. "Her title comes from birth, she was born the Avatar."

"This isn't answering anything, doc." Wasp said.

"How about we ask the source itself? Korra, could you explain to us what you are?" Captain America, now in full uniform, asked sitting in front of Korra on top of his red couch.

"Well, an Avatar is an individual who can control all four classical elements…air, water, earth and fire. Each Avatar is reincarnated from the previous one in the cycle, each Avatar can harness the power of all previous Avatars plus the power of the great light spirit and there can be only one in a generation." Korra explained, "I'm just starting to remember bits and pieces but my world…my Earth, is divided in four continents…and five nations."

"What do you say, doc, is she dangerous for our reality?" Cap. America asked.

"No, she's fine but I believe that we should return her where she belongs. Korra, do you want to go back?" Strange asked.

"I don't really know…I know I lived my entire life here but so I did there…but they need me. I have to go back." Korra decided, "But is it even possible?"

"It will take some time to gather the necessary items to make such a jump. I will need the help of all of you for this quest." Dr. Strange said.

"Say no more, Stephen. We will help her return home as she wishes." Cap. America said standing up from his seat, "Thor, Banner, Hank, Janet and Clint, you five will help Dr. Strange get whatever he needs. Iron Man and I will contact the reserve Avengers and deal with this problem that Fury has given us."

"Aye, Captain!" Thor agreed.

"Don't worry Korra, we'll get you home before New Years' Eve!" Janet said.

"Thanks." Korra replied with a smile. But in her mind she began to think about her friends…Gwen, Harry and Peter. What will she tell them? That she's the messiah of a world a universe away and that she needs to go back? Korra sighed, she will have to tell them.

"Alright everyone gather around, this is going to be a detailed excursion so listen very carefully!" Strange told them.

* * *

**New York City Streets**

A walk in the park. It is said that a walk in the park is the greatest of stress relievers, to breathe the fresh gust of the December air and to see the children playing in the snow. To see the lights for the upcoming Christmas parade, the people talking and the serene music of the city that never sleeps. New York City, the capital of the world, the place where things happened.

Korra was going to miss this place, from what she remembered, the city that she had left was very similar. Republic City, she believes, a metropolis much like 1930's New York with a bit of Singapore thrown into the mix. Was it fate? Destiny that had led her here, so far away from home? Or was it something else? Something much more powerful than that. In either case, she will need to tell her friends of this.

Behind her was the God of Thunder, acting as her personal bodyguard. Korra felt like the President of the United States with such a security detail. A god watching over her, a literal god smiling and waving at the laughing children and the joyful people. Korra smiled at the thought, was she like this to her people? A god among mortals? Maybe.

"Dost thou think of home?" Thor asked as he joined her.

"A little. Crazy, to have memories of two lives at the same time. To know that you have memories of two childhoods…it's a bit overwhelming." Korra said.

"I understand. I still dream of live as a mortal, to be not a god…dreaming of a life where I aided people not as the Son of Odin but as a doctor. Aye, I was once a man, a not very impressive yet kind man. Such was that another life, but I still hold deep in mine own heart for it taught me lessons that I would have never learned as the prince of thunder." Thor shared; his words were bold and robust, but quiet as the wind.

"I will keep that in mind, Thor. Thanks." Korra responded, they reached the end of Central Park and were close to Queens. "I have to go see a friend."

"Do not ask more, thou privacy is noted." Thor then hovered into the sky, "I will be watching." He flew high into the sun, disappearing from sight. Korra continued her walk towards Queens alone. New York City, the ever living city, the place where things happened, the place where gods lived among men.

Korra approached the Parker residence, she knocked at the door. Aunt May opened, "Good afternoon, is Peter home?" Korra asked.

"Oh, he just left for the Daily Bugle to sell some photographs to Mr. Jameson." Aunt May answered. "But why don't you wait for him inside, its cold out there."

"It's okay. I'll come back later." Korra said walking away, she sighed. Well at least she wouldn't have to tell him at the moment, maybe she should call Gwen, and it will be easier to talk to a girl about this. Korra took out her cell phone…out of battery. "Dang." She said, placing the phone back into her pocket.

"Language." Korra turned to see who said that, "Greetings."

"Eddie…" Korra said backing away, but then she remembered who she was. "I've had enough of your shit, Eddie. If you don't back off you will regret it!"

Eddie just smiled as he looked down at the smaller Korra, "I swear, you get gutsier with time don't you?" He asked.

"The only guts you're going to see are your own if you don't tail back from you came from." Korra responded, "Or else."

Flames appeared around Korra's hands; Eddie took note of the heat and twitched back. "First wind and now…fire." Brock said. "You are full of surprises. Better stay indoors tonight then, bye." Brock walked into a nearby alleyway and mixing in with the darkness.

He hadn't stopped stalking her…Korra looked at the alleyway. This time she wouldn't be scared of that thing, not anymore. She continued her way towards the Bugle to find Peter.

High above New York, a figure floated with its arms folded.

Looking down at Korra, he held on to his hammer and watched. A god watched over us, men and demons, always ready to deliver holy judgment over the wicked.


	9. Render Unto Hades

Chapter IX – Render Unto Hades

* * *

**Moments after Korra's escape from Mephisto's Realm**

**Elysium**

The Elysian Fields, home to the souls of dead demigods and heroes, similar to the Norse Valhalla only the honored dead find their way here. Adjacent to the Underworld, the kingdom of the dead and Tartarus. Two figures walked into the temple in the middle of the fields, a castle belonging to the lord of this realm.

They kneeled in front of the crypt within the temple, "Lord, there has been an incredible surge of power coming from Mephisto's realm." One of the dark armored figures said.

"**I have felt it too.**" A titanic voice echoed back, "**The Nexus, it has been altered; the Sorcerer Supreme is meddling with it once again.**"

"No doubt this power has to do something with it." The other man stated, "What should we do?"

"**Locate the source of this strength. It must be ours.**" The crypt opened. "**After ages of slumber I walk once more. I shall visit the Nexus, you two do what you must to get this power and secure our grasp on the mortal world.**"

"Yes!" The two walked out of the temple, their robes covering their armor, they walked past the hero known as Achilles who was resting on top the grass fields and the poet Homer writing while the nymphs danced.

* * *

**Present Day**

**New York City**

Korra was making her way to the Daily Bugle, she had been told that Peter was currently working for Jameson and taking some photos. Entering the floor of the paper's publisher she was stopped by the secretary. "Excuse miss, who are you looking for?" The woman asked.

"Uh, I'm looking for Peter, Peter Parker. Is he here?" Korra replied.

"Oh you're looking Peter. He's currently out taking some pictures but he'll be back in no time I'm sure. Just take a seat over there and…" She was interrupted.

"BETTY WHERE IS PARKER?! I AM NOT PAYING THAT BOY FOR SLACKING OFF!" It was J. Jonah Jameson screaming on the top of his lungs.

"Mr. Jameson, your wife left you a message she said that she lost her purse along with her credit card."

"Really? Those are good news!" He said, but then he saw Korra. "Who's this? Berry I told you that one kid is enough!"

"Sir this is um…"

"My name is Korra."

"Yeah...she's looking for Peter."

"Then that makes two of us! Say, you are that kid that got inside the Avengers Mansion." Jameson said.

"Well not so much that got inside and more got invited…" Korra corrected the older man. "How did you find out?"

"It's been all over the newspapers the past week and a half." Betty replied.

"That good for nothing Brock got the soup with the Daily Globe! That back-stabbing good for nothing had pictures too!" Jameson yelled.

"B-Brock?"Korra couldn't believe, not only has that creep been stalking her but he had also taken pictures of her inside the Avengers Mansion. "Eww." The sudden thought of someone spying on her every movement made her sick.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Korra noticed that the news were on in one of the TVs inside the frantic office. It was CNN and there was breaking news report going on about an attack in Times Square. "Huh." Korra said to herself, the Fantastic Four had arrived into the scene along with Spider-Man. "There he is."

* * *

**Times Square, NYC**

The Human Torch flew circles above the shock zone, a gigantic crater in the middle of the square. The three others, The Thing, Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman looked at the smoking crater, "Reed, what happened here?" The Invisible Woman asked Mr. Fantastic.

"I don't know Sue, something crashed in here." Reed said stretching into the crater to get a better look. Spider-Man web-swing down to meet them.

"What's up guys?" Spidey said, "Dr. Doom up to no good again?"

"Web-Head, isn't it a bit early for you kid?" Thing asked.

"Hey, it's Saturday." Spidey replied. Reed stretched back along with samples of rock from the crater.

"I didn't see anything in there but I was able to bring this. This rock doesn't look like it had been burned like usual." Reed said. "It appears to have been completely roasted, almost turned into glass."

"What does that mean?" Thing asked. But before Reed could answer, a laugh was heard coming from the hole. The people who had gathered around the impact area and the police heard it too, they froze.

"It means that…" A being cladded in dark armor floated into the air out of the crater. "Your time is over."

Wings and spikes decorated the man's dark armor, "I've been sent from the Underworld to collect a well of great power." The man stated. "Now mortals, tell where it is."

"The Underworld?" Reed repeated, "What are you talking about?"

The Human Torch flew close to the man in armor, "Better start talking." He said. The man laughed again.

"I will entertain your plead mortals, such power is nearby actually. Instead of telling you, I will show it to you." He raised his right arm and pointed at the crowd. "She's there."

The heroes turned their heads at the direction that the armored man pointed at. "Korra!?" Spider-Man yelled. Korra gasped when the people placed their attention on her and so did the cameras from the news channels. Her face appeared all over Times Square and all over national television.

"Monkeyfeathers…" Korra said to herself.

* * *

**The Nexus**

A portal opened within the Nexus of Realities, Dr. Strange who was meditating within the realm felt it, a rather tall man in dark winged armor stepped in. "You are here." Strange said.

The man with black ebony hair, pale beautiful skin and lifeless blue eyes approached the Sorcerer Supreme. "On what do I owe the presence of the God of the Underworld?" Dr. Strange asked as he exited from his meditation.

"**This power, great power…from Mephisto's Realm that resonated throughout the realms of the dead, I want to know about it.**"

"And why should I comply with you? More than once have you fought against your nephew Hercules for the dominion of Earth." Strange responded.

"**Because one of my servants has already found it.**" An image appeared in between them of the event happening in Times Square. "**The God of Death himself.**"

"You sent Thanatos!? Call him off!" Strange yelled.

"**Tell me who this person is!**"

Strange sighed, "Alright…" He raised his hands and used his magic to manipulate some of the lower aspects of the Nexus. "I've been investigating her presence in our universe for a time now. She came from another universe, one much like our own but very different."

The God of the Underworld looked at the images that Strange was producing with great interest, "Her name is Korra, she is known as the Avatar in her universe. There she is the current incarnation of the Avatar, a being who reincarnates in every cycle to maintain balance in the world." Strange explained. "Her power is limited only to her human body it seems, but even then I do not know where her power originates from, even less how it began."

"**Like a demigod, she possesses power of both mortal and god.**"

"Exactly, but that surge of power that we felt coming from Mephisto's realm was astounding. Dwarfing all of the strength of every deity I have ever faced, even yours."

The God of the Underworld grunted, "**This is the Nexus, you surely have located the world she originated from?**"

"I have found several like it, narrowed it out to seven. Even if I found the right one, I don't have the power to make a bridge from here to there."

"**Step back, I will harness this power one way or another and that universe is the key!**"

"Hades stop!"

Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, called forth the power of the Tartarus and that of all of the Titans trapped within it. Dark auras and energies surrounded the brother of Zeus, he turned to Strange. "**I will need that.**" He aimed his opened hand at Strange, forcing his Eye of Agammotto to open.

Strange tried to close it, but to no avail it was already done. Hades began to rip the fabric of the Nexus with his physical strength, he grunted as he pulled the entrances with great effort. Strange couldn't stand idle by while Hades placed the fate of the universe in peril. "You will kill us all!" Strange screamed at the god, blasting rays of power at the Olympian.

"**I must have this power!**" Hades responded, blocking the energy attacks with his wings. Hades pulled his arms back from the forming rift and placed his attention on Strange. He attacked the sorcerer with a full frontal assault, hitting him on the face.

"Agh!" Strange fell on the ground, "You idiot!" Hades walked towards him, materializing his sword in his hand. Then several portals opened, from them came out Zeus, Odin, Horus, Osiris, Poseidon, Quetzalcoatl and Anu, the Godheads.

"_**HADES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**_" Zeus yelled he was wielding his battle armor shining like a star. Odin too was wearing his armor, the Destroyer and his sword the Oversword of Asgard. They turned to look at the rift that was growing.

"_EVERYONE CONCENTRATE YOUR POWER ON THE RIFT!_" Odin yelled, they all threw their power at the hole in reality. Hades and Strange witnessed how the immense black hole began to consume the Nexus; the Godheads kept throwing all of their might but began to lose ground.

Hades, not wanting his existence to end, opened a portal and left the Nexus. Strange saw how the gods were starting to lose against the destruction of the Nexus, "_GET OUT OF HERE, STRANGE!_" Odin yelled at Strange.

Dr. Strange used his remaining strength to open a portal to escape. As he did, the other side of the portal exploded almost ending his life. Strange breathed heavily as he saw the portal collapse into itself, along with the Nexus and the Godheads. Then he remembered, "Korra!"

* * *

**Times Square, NYC**

"Now surrender to me, mortal." Thanatos's voice resonated through Times Square by each monitor and speaker. The Fantastic Four couldn't just stand by and allow this man to take a civilian.

Spider-Man couldn't allow Korra to get harmed, "Hey ugly! You want to mess with someone then mess with someone your own size!" Spidey taunted the God of Death. The Fantastic Four knew that this was time to act.

The Human Torch tackled Thanathos into the ground, increasing his temperature to melt his armor. "Get off me!" Thanathos slapped Johnny away, but as he did the Thing's fist struck his head into the ground creating another crater.

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" Thing yelled. Sue then created a barrier around Thanathos as he stood back up.

"This is no simple villain we are facing here." Mr. Fantastic said, "We are facing a deity here."

"A god? Weakest god I've ever seen." Johnny said.

"We have to stop him, he wants Korra!" Spidey told them.

"That hot chick he was pointing at? You know her?" Torch asked.

"No time for games, Johnny! You know what to do." Sue told his little brother. "Supernova!"

"On it sis!" Johnny flew above Thanathos who was trapped inside Sue's invisible dome. "Bring it down!" The construct disappeared and allowed Johnny to prepare to go supernova on Thanathos.

But before he even got around doing that, the God of Death jumped towards Johnny, grabbing him by the neck and threw him at a bus. Thanathos focused his attention, he flew past the Spidey and the rest, flew right into the crowd. Korra had to stop him too, she raised an earth wall from the ground hitting Thanathos as he got into arm distance of her.

It didn't do anything to him, but Korra couldn't allow him to touch her. "A lightning blast should do the trick!" Korra converted her firebending into one lightning bolt blasting Thanathos with it. The electricity didn't seem to even bother him, Korra kept running and avoiding Thanathos's grip.

"Stop running." Thanathos said.

Korra entered a nearby building; Thanathos flew right inside bulldozing through concrete walls as if they were nothing. Korra used the around Thanathos to stop him in midair, but the God of Death proved to be strong enough to resist the air control. "Alright, seems like we have to do this the hard way." Korra entered the Avatar State, making Thanathos stop on his feet.

"Yes, the power that we have been seeking!" Thanathos yelled, Korra now at one hundred percent in control of the Avatar State attacked the God of Death. Immense boulders of concrete were ripped right out the ground; Korra grabbed them and threw the rocks at Thanathos. The rocks crashed with the god. He blocked the attack with his arms as he smiled, "Impressive!"

Korra used her airbending to ram Thanathos back outside into the square. "They're back, everyone attack at once!" Reed ordered.

He stretched his body around Thanathos who stood back up, "What is this madness?!" Thanathos was surprised by the humans.

"Now, beat him up!" Spidey said, he web swing into the God of Death, kicking him on the face. Thing ran up, hitting him hard on the back of his head, Sue kept throwing invisible attacks at the deity and Torch was heating up Thanathos's feet into the ground, fusing the rock with his armor.

Korra then used her earthbending to enhance that effect, raising the very earth below the concrete road around Thanathos. Reed backed off as the earth that Korra had pulled up completely imprisoned Thanathos and then she pulled him back down.

"Korra!" Spidey yelled at her, Korra came out of the Avatar State. Even though she now controlled it, it still took some energy from her to maintain it.

"Peter…we did it. We beat a god." Korra said. She looked at the trapped Thanathos below them, he was surprised by the feat done by these mortals but then he laughed.

"Humans, I was not even serious." Thanthos said, effortlessly breaking his earth prison with an area of effect attack, pushing everyone in the ground. "No more games!" The space around them became black by Thanathos own power. "Hitting a god is a crime, and now you will all pay for it!"

A hammer then flew right into Thanathos's back, breaking his armor. "Gah!" He yelled in pain. "That…that…must be…"

"Stay back, Thanathos! This realm is protected by the Son of Odin!" Thor broke through Thanathos's illusion and saved the others from certain death.

"Thor!" Thanathos rose back up, "You are interfering with my holy duty."

"Nay, return with your dark lord and never return." Thor demanded.

"Not without the girl, Odinson!" Thanathos responded attacking Thor with his energy blasts, Thor defended himself with Mjolnir. Thor went in for the attack, the two gods stopped their attacks with Thanathos stopping Thor's attack with Mjolnir and Thor grabbing Thanathos's right hand. "I shall not be beaten!"

"Relent!" Thor yelled as they both struggled with their own power. The monitors around the square exploded from the surge of energy coming from the two gods. The people below cheered for Thor as he began to push Thanathos back.

"Brother, do you need help?"

Thor then heard that voice, "I don't need help!" Thanathos responded. Behind them appeared the other god, the brother of Thanathos – Hypnos the God of Sleep.

"Another one?!" Johnny yelled.

"They look the same!" Sue stated.

"But the other one has golden hair…" Reed analyzed the appearance of the newcomer. Korra grew worried, this went from bad to worse.

"Hades has called us back, Olympus is in chaos." Hypnos said. "Leave the mortal for now; we have bigger issues to respond to with the disappearance of Zeus and Poseidon."

"What happened?" Thanathos asked, both Thor and him stopped their fighting. "What happened to the other gods?!"

"We do not know, the other Godheads are gone as well and only Lord Hades remains. Thor, God of Thunder, I suggest that you also return to Asgard. As a fellow god I do not wish anarchy upon the realm of Odin." Hypnos said.

"What is going on?" Spidey asked.

"Something out of our league." Korra responded, the two twin gods disappeared leaving Thor in the air alone. Thor flew down to his friends to inform them of what had occurred.

"I have to return to Asgard, Korra tell Captain America and Iron Man of my departure." Thor told her, "And tell them that I apologize since I will not be able to help them with the coming threat."

"Coming threat? What threat?" Korra asked. Thor pointed at the sky and then flew into the sun again. Korra scratched her head; she was confused from the turn of sudden events. "Now, um, who is going to fix all of this damage?"

"Don't worry about it, babe, the city has Damage Control for that." Johnny said.

"We better tell the Avengers of what happened." Spidey said. "Reed, I think we will need the Fantastic Four for what's happening next."

"Agreed, if what Thor meant that the next threat is coming from space then you will need us to help you and the Avengers. Also I will need to study you, young lady; I have never seen that kind of power before." Reed said.

"No thanks…I've been 'studied' by enough people." Korra said, "Also, it's really cool to meet the four of you!"

"And it's cool to _meet_ you." Johnny replied.

"Let's just head to the mansion." Spider-Man said.

* * *

**Olympus**

"**Zeus and Poseidon are gone! A new era begins for us, my brothers and sisters, sons and daughters, nephews and nieces! And I Hades will lead you all to it!**" Hades stood over the rest of the Olympic Gods along with Thanathos and Hypnos. Some of the Olympians cheered while others remained silent. Hercules was among them, and he didn't like where things were headed.

"Brother, I fear for our realm." He said to his older brother, Apollo.

"Indeed, what happened to Father?" Apollo asked.

"I do not know, brother, I do not know."


	10. Sins of Our Fathers Part 1

Chapter X – Sins of Our Fathers Part 1

* * *

**New York City**

**Two Days Later, Christmas Eve**

**Stacy Residence**

**8:23 PM**

Knock knock, someone called on the door of the home of the NYPD Captain of Police George Stacy, father of Gwen Stacy. It was dinner time and the family was already sitting by the dinner table, George stood up to answer it. He opened the door and was met with a tall dark figure in a trench coat and journalist hat contrasting with the white snow. "Are you Captain Stacy?" The man asked.

"I am, is there something you need?" George asked, his previously warm face turned into one of suspicion once he laid on this figure.

"Is Gwen home?" The man asked again. This time George responded more aggressively once he heard Gwen's name.

"What do you want with my daughter?!"

"I just want her to come out…" The darkness around the man began to move; several tentacles flew off the man's face grabbing the old captain by the neck and started to choke him. "…**to play.**"

* * *

**Christmas Day**

**9:20 AM**

Peter had gotten a phone call from Mary Jane in the morning, telling him that something had happened to Gwen and her parents. Peter immediately put on his costume and swung as fast as he could to find out what happened to one of his best friends. On his way there, he noticed Korra running towards Gwen's house as well; she must've been called MJ too.

Korra was running at top speed, Mary Jane sounded really worried on the phone so that meant she had to see what occurred. Suddenly she was grabbed by the waist and was flying through the air to the amazement of the people walking in the streets. "Really, one of these days you're going to make me hate you." Korra said to her 'captor'.

"Relax, this is the faster route." Spider-man said to her in a joking manner. "Also, merry Christmas to you too, '_Avatar_'."

Once they arrived to Gwen's home, they found the police already there. Peter swung to a nearby house stopping on its roof. "Alright, you go on ahead, I have to change." Peter told Korra.

"See you there." Korra replied, she used airbending to slowly descend into the ground unnoticed and headed towards the crowd of people surrounding the scene. She made her way through the people, she saw Peter there already.

"What took you so long?" Peter asked her.

"Whatever. Hey, aren't those Gwen's dad and mom?" Korra asked once she spotted Gwen's parents. They were going to approach them but were stopped by a police officer.

"Sorry kids, this is a crime scene." He said to them. But then Captain Stacy intervened.

"Let them in." The old captain told the officer, he allowed them to go inside the home, the duo followed him. Inside was Mary Jane comforting Mrs. Stacy who was shaken and crying, the police detectives were already looking at the damages inside the home. "I know you are Gwen's friends and I thank you for coming here, especially since its Christmas."

"No sweat sir, what happened? Where's Gwen?" Korra asked. Peter looked around the living room which was a mess; there was something odd in this place. Off putting to his spider-senses.

"Gwen…Gwen has been kidnapped." Captain Stacy replied with a saddened and angry voice. "It happened yesterday…we were having dinner…her mom had just taken out the turkey when he knocked at the door."

"He?" Peter asked.

"It was as if I was looking at death itself…he knew Gwen by name…then he attacked me…us." The captain said sitting on his couch next to Mrs. Stacy, hugging her. MJ stood next to her friends.

"The detectives can't find anything, it's like they were attacked by a ghost." MJ told them. "I just hope that Gwen is okay."

Peter then noticed a bullet hole near the door, "You shot him?" Peter asked again.

"He threw me against the wall, I was able to run towards my office to get my revolver, I shot him but the bullet just went pass through him like a shadow."

Peter looked at the bullet hole, the police had already retrieved the round inside but the impact zone had something in it. Something that anyone with the naked eye couldn't see but Peter could sense, this same old feeling… "No…" He whispered.

Once outside Peter was still thinking of the possibility of him being the perpetrator, how this time he had gone towards someone who couldn't fight back. Peter decided not to swing around in his Spidey outfit and instead walked with Korra back to the Avengers Mansion. "Something in your mind?" Korra asked.

"I think I might know who did it…" Peter replied.

"You do? How?"

"Call it a feeling, when I was inside Gwen's house I felt something I hadn't felt in months." Peter said, "Something really bad."

"Something bad? Tell me."

"It's Eddie; I could feel traces of the symbiote in the bullet hole…thanks to some weird connection that it left in my head." Peter responded, oddly enough this connection was only effective when pieces of the symbiote were away from Brock because Venom himself was invisible to Peter's spider-senses. "He's going after my friends, starting with Gwen, since it can't get to you first."

"That son of a bitch…!" Korra said angrily. "There must be a way we can stop him!"

Peter took out his cell phone and called Mary Jane, "MJ? Hey can you not answer the door to anyone but Harry, Korra and I tonight or the following days? Or go out anywhere at night? I'm just worried, tell your aunt too. No problem, bye."

"Think she's okay with it?"

"She was weirded out at first but she understands." Peter said, "And no, he could be anywhere right now."

Then Peter's phone ringed and he answered, "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Eddie? Eddie! Where's Gwen?!" Peter yelled, Korra was alarmed by this.

"She's somewhere safe and sound, for now. How about you and Korra head down for a tea party in the sewers? It ought to be a nice family reunion. See you there." The call was dropped, now Peter knew where they were. It was obviously a trap but he had to save Gwen.

"He's in the sewers…" Peter said. "I have to go and save Gwen."

"It's a trap."

"I know, but I have to do it."

"Then I'm going with you."

"He wants that, two birds with one stone."

"Gwen's my friend too, and besides I carry the fire." Korra said lighting up a small flame on her opened palm. "I have to deal with my bodyguard up there."

"Bodyguard?"

Korra pointed upward, Peter then saw a small dot in the blue sky. "Doesn't he get bored?" Peter asked.

"Not really, I guess that's one of his godly powers too. C'mon, let's get him off our backs."

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

**11:13 AM**

"Glad to see you back, Madame Korra." Jarvis said opening the front door, "Is this your friend?"

"Yeah, this is Peter." Korra introduced him. "Is Cap in?"

"Master Rogers is currently pre-occupied with some governmental business, but Master Iron Man is upstairs in his workshop."

As Korra and Peter went upstairs, Thor arrived just after them. "Jarvis, is the feast almost ready?!"

"Yes, Master Thor." Jarvis replied as he shook his head at the Avenger's relentless want to eat food. "Ms. Van Dyne and Mr. Barton are preparing the turkey."

"Good news! Thor loves this mortal holiday!" Thor yelled in joy as he walked towards the dining room.

In the second floor, Peter looked at the very expensive paintings decorating the mansion's halls…its very big halls. He had never really seen or been inside a mansion like this one, except for Harry's house which was a bit smaller than this. They stood in front of a metallic door at the very end of the hall having walked past the Wasp's room…well it was her and Hank's room but he spent his time in the basement more than with her, and Hawkeye's room.

"So, this is the workshop." Korra said, "Are you ready to see all of the awesome things that Iron Man keeps inside?!"

"You bet!"

Korra knocked at the steel plated door, it immediately opened with the armored Avenger standing in front of them. "Korra, who is this?" He asked upon sighting Peter.

"Um, this is Peter Parker. One of my friends."

"G-Good to meet you, Mr. Iron Man, sir." Peter was a bit nervous; there he stood…the Iron Man himself in all of his shiny red and gold awesomeness.

"Actually I just came to ask you if I could skip dinner." Korra said.

"Skip dinner? Janet won't like that, especially since it's her famous Christmas dinner." Iron Man replied, "Alright, I'll deal with her. Just try to be here by 6 PM, no later or I'll send Panther to look for you."

"Panther? The Black Panther is here?" Korra asked.

"He just got here. Just be safe out there alright? And you, kid, no funny business you hear? I'm legally and morally responsible for Korra here." Iron Man told Peter, who was currently wetting his pants.

"We're just hanging out with some other friends, don't get too worked up." Korra replied. As they walked away, not having seen the inside of the workshop, Iron Man had already scanned Peter's face with his armor and collected his voice patterns using the mansion's security systems.

He took off his helmet and used his computer to verify Peter's voice, it sounded oddly familiar, and he went through a gazillion of vocal recordings of various individuals, including several super-heroes. A match! "Well…I'll be damned." Tony said once he saw who Peter was.

* * *

**New York City **

**2:30 PM**

The duo entered an alleyway so they couldn't be seen by the public; there was a sewer hole there. Rats hid inside trashcans and dumpsters, Peter had already changed into his Spider-man costume. "You know…I don't think I thought of the smell." Korra said.

"You can purify the water right?" Spidey asked.

"I think so."

"Then you'll be fine, come on we gotta find Gwen." Spidey said removing the manhole lid, only darkness and emptiness from here on out…and a lot of poop. "If we are lucky we could find the Ninja Turtles." Spidey jumped into the manhole feet first.

"Funny." Korra said jumping inside after Peter.

* * *

**New York City's Sewers**

**2:34 PM**

"Ugh…" Korra tried not to vomit as she and Spider-man walked through the goo-y and pasty sewer waters. "How are we going to find Eddie?"

"If I know Eddie like I know, he would want to find a place that's really big and roomy. Like the central processor of the sewer where the sewer water is cleaned and sent to sinks everywhere." Spidey replied.

"Note: Never drink tap water." Korra said. "So, what happened between you two? Why does he hate you so much?"

"Eddie and I, we knew each other since we were kids." Spidey said, "Our parents were friends, especially my dad and his dad who worked together at Oscorp. They were scientists looking for a way to make cures for many illnesses."

"That's really cool!"

"Yeah, but something happened…they were developing this suit. This suit was made to fight cancer, and possibly cure it. Eddie…he got leukemia, his dad was devastated. This made him more passionate about the development of the suit. But then Osborn, Harry's dad came to them and told them that the suit would be sold to the Army once it was finished." Spidey told her, "That drove him over the edge, and my dad told him that they couldn't do anything about it. The next day he was gone, taking with him a bunch of the details and paperwork of the project. Osborn told my dad to replicate it but he only knew the basics, Eddie's dad knew much more of it."

"They couldn't sell the suit…what did they do with it?" Korra asked.

"It was kept in Oscorp until…I had a fight with the Green Goblin there. We wrecked through the building, I followed him to the vaults where they kept their decommissioned projects. Goblin punched me and sent me flying into a vault, it cracked open the safety and the black goo fell on me. I saw the inscription…Project: Venom." Spider-man revealed.

"You were…"

"I was the symbiote's first host. At first it felt great, I defeated the Goblin, and I felt like a new man capable of doing amazing things. But then the suit began to take control of my actions, it started to influence my thoughts. So I went to Reed Richards and gave him a sample of the suit, he told me that it was alive." Spider-man stated. "The suit was a living being; it had been kept in hibernation for years. My dad and Eddie's dad had made life, alien from us and any other animal on the planet. It fed on my emotions and proteins; feeding off me, it made me aggressive and prone to extreme violence to not only my enemies…but to my friends too."

"After that I buried that sucker under six feet of concrete. I don't know how Eddie got it but now they are both death set on ruining my life." Spider-man said, "Now, I have to end it."

They reached a chasm; sewer lines riddled the entire cavernous space. "We have a cave below the city?!" Korra asked. "Why haven't we fallen under yet?"

"Probably those steel columns and pipelines going everywhere." Spider-man noticed the number of columns and the like all over the place, "An amazing engineering feat I might say, they did everything with little to no advanced tech."

"So how are we gonna cross this place? The railings are all rusted out." Korra stated noticing the catwalks gone to hell. "Hold on, I can airbend my way to the other side while you can web-swing."

"Airbend?"

"That's what I call my air powers. Come on." Korra made a small tornado below her feat, strong enough to carry her weight. Spidey swung towards the other side, everything seemed quiet, no movement. He had to be cautious, Venom could by-pass his spider-sense and could attack him from any direction, or he could attack Korra. Spidey landed on top of a steel pipe, sticking to it.

"Hmm…" He murmured to himself, the lights still kinda worked and the place was not too dark. Peter could see the catwalk system going around tubes, old panels and ancient waterworks. "Spider-sense!"

He quickly turned and saw one of the Lizard's experiments tackle him into the catwalk which began to loosen up by the weight. "Holy anchovies!" Peter shouted as he kicked the reptile man off him. Korra went to help…

"What the hell is that?!"

"One of Connor's old experiments…there might be more." Spidey stood back up, "These things are tough so you might want to…" Electricity flew past Spider-man striking the reptile abomination and crisping it. "What the…"

"Thor showed me how to control my lightning attacks." Korra said, "What? It's just cold fire."

Then they heard the roar of several more reptile abominations coming from they had come from. "I guess there is no stepping backwards." Spidey said, he didn't want to rumble with five of these things…they were easily as strong and agile as him, and he doubted Korra could pull of off a chain electrical attack just yet. "Let's move!"

But once they reached the other side, more of these began to appear. The duo was completely surrounded, "Eddie must've scared them off their nest and forced them this high up." Korra thought.

"Sounds about right." Peter replied, "Alright, we can take them. At 1…2…3!"

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

**3:30 PM**

Steve was still looking at the deep space probe reports, the Kree fleet was still incoming. They would be entering the Oort Cloud, they were moving fast. Nova reported that the fleet was being led by Ronan the Accuser, now he knew that if he wasn't stopped then a bloodbath was going to occur if he arrived to Earth.

"Ronan…this won't end good." Steve said looking at all of the mission logs the Avengers had ever taken. All filed by himself and Fury, and some by Stark. "Highly aggressive, impatient and relentless. The traits of a tyrant."

Steve was recording this chat in a tape, as a Captain's Log of sorts. "SHIELD has multiple spacecraft ready to counter-attack; several other nations like Russia and Britain are mobilizing their respective forces to join us. Alpha Flight and Big Hero Six are also joining our ranks."

He began to draw battle strategies on a piece of paper in case of landfall and they had to fight in the cities. "Diversions would keep the higher armed Kree soldiers at bay here and here, while Thor and Iron Man take them from the front. SHIELD soldiers will use their cannons to fire down any incoming gunships." Steve sighed; he hadn't made a battle plan like this since he stormed the Skull's castle in 1945. "We'll need at least forty .45 turrets to penetrate their energy shields and heavy armor, and that's just one battalion of light infantry and sentries."

Cap had made several space plans and tactical readings, all of them targeting capital ships and destroyers. Like a naval operation, destroy the command vessels first and then take out the planet killers. "We might need more help that we thought." Steve saw that they were still outnumbered; they would need every single army and hero in the world to repel this type of offensive.

"Steve?"

He turned to see the Black Widow standing in the doorway of his room; Steve turned off his tape recorder and stood up from his desk. "Natasha, you came."

"Tony invited me, said that he wanted all Avengers in for the Christmas dinner." Natasha replied, "I came to see you."

"I was just finishing up the battle plans for Nick and the World Leaders." Steve said, "It's really good to see you again."

"Hey…how did Fury get out duty?" Cap asked.

"He didn't." The two walked towards the dining room to meet the others. Walking down the stairs, they found Iron Man standing on the living room constantly calling into his communicator. "Tony, what's going on?" Widow asked.

"It's something wrong with one of the locators." Iron Man replied.

"Locators? You mean those things inside the member cards of every Avenger?" Cap asked.

"Yeah. I gave a member card to Korra…it went offline completely a minute ago. I can't bring it back online, something's wrong." Iron Man responded. "I have to check on her."

"Did she go out alone?" Cap asked.

"Who's Korra?" Natasha asked the Cap.

"A…a very special girl who came to for help for her equally special problem." Cap answered, "Anyway, Tony, who did she go out with?"

"Peter Parker."

"Parker? The Daily Bugle photographer?"

"Yeah. I have to go out to find her."

"No, I'll go." Cap said, "Tell the others that Fury called."


	11. Sins of Our Fathers Part 2

Chapter XI – Sins of Our Fathers Part 2

* * *

**NYC Sewers**

Running. She ran through the dark concrete tunnels of the New York underworld while beasts chased her through the darkness, shouting and screaming is all she heard from this monsters. But in the shadows, there was another sound. Laughter, as if someone mocked her as she sought refuge from the beasts following her trail. She knew who this was, it was another type of monster, one that had been haunting her since she had memory...she threw fire the monsters hoping to slow them down.

Korra had been separated from Peter after dozens of Dr. Conner's reptilian abominations had chased them out of the upper tunnels and into the lower catacombs of the city's ancient infrastructure. Nothing but old and forgotten concrete waterways and oxidized iron columns held the modern upper tunnels above, including the metropolis itself. It was as if she had delved into a cavern of nightmares. Korra found an exited, an old metal gate that had been pulled open before, she entered and closed it behind her. She used her firebending to melt the metal together so the monsters wouldn't follow her.

Once she did, she sighed as the abominations were clawing at the steel gate. Korra turned around and lighted a fire on her palm. This seemed to be an old entrance to the water treatment tunnels, where Gwen was. Someone had used this entrance instead of the newer one above, probably Venom. Korra walked towards the stairs going up, looking around the dark room. Not much was in here aside from the rats and bats living in here. The stairs looked safe enough, they were made of stone and still look new. At the end of the stairs was another metal gate, it had been torn open like a soup can. The metal had been twisted and bent by something or someone, this meant that she was close.

While walking through another dark corridor, Korra felt a tingling sensation in her head. "Agh..." She grunted while holding her head with her left hand. That tingling became worse and worse until it turned into a headache, the light being inside her was starting to come awake again. "Raava...agh!" She felt as if someone had driven a knife into her stomach, Korra fell on her knees. The wet floor staining her blue jeans, the wall that had been strained inside her mind was once again falling to pieces, with new memories flooding her brain.

Images of people entering inside her mind all at once, "Tenzin...agh...Pema..." Korra said in pain, the darkness around her beginning to consume her as the small flame on her hand began to die. "Lin...Bolin...AGH!" Korra fell on the ground, the flame extinguishing. Darkness remained. "Asami...Mako..." Tears began to fall from her closed eyes, all of the memories that were once closed off began to come in. The wall broke down more as Raava pushed through. But another memory returned...

Korra clenched to her chest, feeling the air in her lungs leaving her. Her every life being sucked out of her by... "Agh!" But then her new memories returned, the thought of the Avengers, of her new friends...began to calm her down. The pain inside her chest began to subside, Korra opened her eyes and tried to stand up.

She hugged the concrete wall to her left for support as she continued to walk towards the end of the hallway, re-igniting the flame on her right hand. The darkness retreated as light returned. "Raava...are you there?" Korra asked softly.

For a moment there was silence until...

"_I never left you, Korra._"

Korra smiled, she was still the Avatar, but then a thought ran through her mind. She was the Avatar, but of what? Nevertheless, she continued.

"**Feeling a bit under the weather?**" Korra stopped and quickly looked around, she threw fire at every direction possible. But her body still ached, and knelt on one knee. "**Someone needs a nap.**"

"Where's Gwen you monster?!" Korra responded in a weak voice in between breaths.

"**Hanging around. Hey, I think you need some of the good ol' Venom treatment.**"

Korra couldn't see anything, everything was dark. She tried to stand up but then felt something pulling on her boot. A black goo circled around her lower leg slowly. Korra gasped and jolted away, the fire on her hand going out again. She ran towards the gate at the end of the hall, the entrance to the water processing area, she was almost there and could actually fight there. Maybe Peter was there already...

Almost there, she was almost there. She could see the dim lights coming out of the corners of the gate. Korra was about to open it when she felt something breathing down her neck... She turned with an incoming fierce firebending attack but her arm was stopped midway by a jet black hand. "**Welcome to us.**" The symbiote jumped onto Korra, enveloping her.

"No!" Korra screamed, the symbiote entering her pores, ears, nose, eyes and mouth. She couldn't breathe, the memory of her death came back...and then darkness.

* * *

Spider-Man was lost, he had been able to defeat the reptiles following him, but was now inside an abandoned underground railroad train line. "Well...I'm effectively lost now. I hope Korra's okay." Spidey thought to himself, "Its almost nightfall and the Avengers might get worried." He crawled over the train rails and looked around, the abandoned trains were a neat sight. Very 1910s.

Then his Spider-Sense went off, there was something in here, and it was dangerous. Spidey thought that it could be Venom, so he decided to keep himself in the shadows and avoid making any noises. But if Venom came to him, he would give him a taste of his own medicine. He saw it, a thing was walking in between the trains, looking for something. It wasn't Venom, so Spidey decided to have a closer look. He silently swung down onto a train, and crawled towards the thing.

"The Lizard?" Spidey whispered to himself, the Lizard was wandering through the train tunnel. Odd since last time he had seen Dr. Connors was a month ago in his lab, he had help him with his science project. The reptile man seemed to be mad, off somehow, not his usual self. "Hey Lizard, still eating leftovers for breakfast?"

"Spider-Man? I am not in the mood for your games, Venom has taken over my nest and turned my subjects away from me, but he will pay!" The Lizard said in his cold reptilian voice.

"Venom? You have beef with him too?"

"That monster is too powerful for me to face, I need to recover and find a way to end him!"

"Well that's just great, a monster calling another monster a monster. Could you point a finger to the direction of Venom's hideout? I promise to spit to ring his doorbell multiple times."

"The cretin is in the water processing center, he has taken control of my various command units for my subjects. Just keep going down into the underground." Lizard said, "Its your funeral, wall-crawler."

The Lizard left, leaving Spidey with a direction now. His previous theory of Venom hiding in the water processing center was correct after all, "Thanks doc, now to deliver some sense into Eddie."

Spider-Man arrived to a tunnel which the water flowed in, he was forced to stay close to the ceiling and avoid contact with the running water below. It was freezing cold and the current would sent him into his death, most likely. Most of the pathway seemed to have been already scouted, claw marks riddled the concrete ceiling meaning that the Lizard had been using this pathway before.

Once on the other side Spidey had entered the adjacent water recovery room of the processing center, this is were the city's water was pulled into to be then dispersed into the processing center for purification and release. It had been automated thanks to Mr. Fantastic about twelve years ago, when Peter was still a kid. Spidey looked for clues to follow the trail into the processing center, at least the way were Venom and the Lizard entered from.

The room was immense, the pipelines and levels went higher than Spidey would've guessed. At least five levels into the processing center's actual machinery, the control room of the processing center was where Venom was hiding in. But to enter it the usual way meant easy detection, by the workers and Venom himself so the backdoor way was the better way. While looking around for some sort vent shaft to get into the control room, Spidey found a map.

"Hmm...I'm here in the recovery room, which is next to the processing center. But the control room must be close...aha! Here." Spidey pointed his finger at the room in between the recovery and processing areas. "That must be it, that's where all of the autonomous commands are sending the message to the machinery up top. But how do I get there..."

The usual entrance was connected to the upper sewer system, where all of the city's workers entered to fix and replace broken pipelines. The other one was the older one, where you had to enter through the ancient sewer systems that were nothing more than abandoned concrete hallways and connecting aqueducts. "There must be some sort of ventilation shaft somewhere..." He wall-crawled towards the wall closer to the control room, the computers inside the room would need cool off so ventilation was necessary.

"Bingo." There were at least three, each with a fan to release cool air, but one of them had been pulled off. Probably by the Lizard for easy access, Spidey wondered why the Lizard hadn't used this area to infect the city with lizard mutagen but he guessed that the machinery would become inert if the security had been compromised...plus a possible Baxter Building-styled security bots hidden somewhere around here. He entered the shaft, and prepared for his inevitable confrontation with Eddie.

Peter was now inside the control room itself, it was big. A computer monitored the processing and recovery activity of the facility while interlocking power conductors activated water flow beneath the control room. This water way fed the technology with hydroelectric power ensuring it a long lifespan before being replaced. "HELP!" Peter heard, it was Gwen. He quickly ran towards her cries for help, she was below him, she was hanging onto a 15-foot sized chain above the electrified water way below that fed the computers and the modern side of the facility. "Gwen! Oh thanks god I finally found you!" Spidey said, "Hold on, I'm going to pull you out of there."

"Peter look out!" Gwen yelled, an immense fist punched Spidey away. He hit the wall hard, making a hole in the concrete.

"Agh..." Spidey felt as if a truck...a really big truck made of Rhino had ran him over. "My back...!" He jumped away from the hole and finally laid eyes on his nemesis. "Eddie, let Gwen go...this is between you and me."

"**Oh we will let her go...**" He used his web to turned on one of the generators on, the water way beneath them came to life and began to rise up. If it raised to high Gwen would not only dragged by the current but fried alive by the electricity.

"Eddie stop!" Spider-Man attacked but his fist was stopped by Venom's hand, "This is insane Eddie, you don't have to do this!"

"**You don't know how much I've waited for this moment, bro. After all of the shit you've done to me.**" Venom punched Spidey in the gut and then kicked him into the ground.

"Ah!"

"**You told me that the suit that my father had made was destroyed, forgotten by Oscorp but it wasn't true. Not only did YOUR father lied to my dad, you then took it for yourself! And that isn't even the worst part, you denied its gifts!**"

Spidey dodged Venom's claws which ripped through the concrete ground with ease, "I didn't know it was still locked up, Eddie! Oscorp lied to us! They used us!"

"**I know that, that's why after I am done with you I will hang Osborn's head on my mantlepiece!**" Venom threatened, "**No more will that monster harm anymore innocents ever again!**"

'He's completely nuts, I have to stop him somehow.' Peter thought, 'The power conducts, that's it! The electricity should be able to knock the suit off Eddie and not kill him.'

Spidey needed to weaken Venom first, but this was easier said than done since Venom was easily five times stronger and faster than Spider-Man and was invisible to Peter's Spidey-Sense.

"**Before we begin...say hello to our mutual friend.**" Korra then appeared on Venom's chest, having been absorbed by the symbiote. "**Now now what will you do to save both of these pretty girls, bro?**"

Spider-Man now had to do something to save them, and there was little time before someone died.


	12. Sins of Our Fathers Part 3

Chapter XII

* * *

**NYC Sewers**

"_Korra...Korra..._" A voice called on to the unconscious Avatar, "_Korra..._"

"Raa...Raava...is that you?" Korra spoke to it, or at least that's what she felt. She couldn't move her arms or legs, she couldn't open her eyes...as if there was something pushing down her lungs.

"_Your mind is still clouded, memories still puzzled. To bring them back, you will need to find wholeness again. With the people around you, your spirituality and your own mortality. I cannot help you, this place is hindering me. But you can still do it, for what makes you the greatest of Avatars is not me...it's you._"

Korra started to move her arms slowly, feeling the pull of the symbiote on her limbs. It was feeding off her, using her physical body as some sort of raw materials well. It hadn't entered her mind tanks to the unshackled Raava, but she could feel it flowing through her head and insides. But then she felt the yells of someone else, coming from the outside. The soundwaves hitting the symbiote and resonating into her blocked ears. That voice...

"Let them go, Eddie! This fight is between you and me!" Spidey said, standing up after being struck by Venom.

"**This is their business as much as it's ours, brother. But especially her's.**" Venom pointed to his broad chest, over his spider symbol. "**When we met her at school we felt a connection deeper than anything we've ever experienced. Brock felt infatuated, but the Other felt...hungry. We feed off the life of other sentient beings, and she was like an all you can eat buffet with her radiating aroma.**" Venom's tongue whipped back and forth out his jaws.

"You sick bastard." Spider-Man lunged at the monster, hitting as hard as he could, literally almost shaking the symbiote off Brock's face. "You piece of shit!" Spidey kicked him on the right knee, hearing a loud crack. "I've lived all my life thinking...believing that I could trust you, someone I considered like my own brother, but you betrayed me. You betrayed everyone who once or could've cared about you!" Spider-Man jumped over Venom's shoulders and grabbed his mouth and began pulling as hard is he could with this new found rage.

"And then you start to hurt them, to hurt innocent people who have never wronged you!" Venom tried to catch him, but to no avail, the symbiote was being pulled off Eddie's head. Spider-Man ripped off the symbiote mask off Eddie's head and face revealing him. "But I won't let you get away with it!"

With one swift punch Spidey concentrated all of his immense strength into one single strike, his fist ripping its way into Venom's gut and pulling. Venom yelled as Spidey pulled out an arm, and then a shoulder. "Get off!" Eddie yelled, slapping Spidey off hitting the generator hard enough to make it malfunction stopping the water flow below. Gwen sighed in relief.

The symbiote began to fix the damage on its body when suddenly the arm in his belly began to move. "No!" Eddie screamed, the open palm of the hand turned into a fist as white light emerged from the hole. "What have you done Peter?!"

"I freed the Beauty from the Beast." Spidey replied standing up, feeling his back hurt. Korra's right arm emerged from the hole, both arms then began to pull open the open wound. The white light then lighted the room as Korra, like some sort of Eternal, emerged out of Venom's gut with eyes glowing pure white.

Now freed, Korra in the Avatar State, turned towards Venom. She locked her gaze on Brock's eyes, "_**Brock, you and your symbiote, have violated the sanctity and almost damaged the soul of this Avatar.**_" As if a million voices were speaking out of Korra's mouth. "_**The only punishment WE have agreed on is death.**_"

Korra raised her arms, a whirlwind began to form around her arms pushing Venom against the concrete wall. Then the strong winds were set ablaze by firebending. Eddie opened his eyes and the last thing he saw was damnation. He didn't even get the chance to scream in terror before the immense fireball tornado hit him hard through the wall and steel walls of the control room, which led towards the main processing center. Systems began to explode as the fires set the wires and all electrical equipment on flames. Spider-Man had been able to get Gwen out of the pit below safely, "Peter!" Gwen hugged Spidey. "What do we do?"

The entire control was starting crumble from Korra's powerful attack. Peter looked at the standing Avatar in front of him and Gwen. She was standing tall, facing the flaming hell in front of her, which was most likely had become Eddie Brock's and the symbiote's grave. Spidey went to her and grabbed her hand, "Hey."

She turned her head, her eyes were their normal shade of blue again. "It's over." She said, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**New York City Underground**

Captain America had entered the sewers following Korra's Avengers' card distress signal. The dark tunnels were the indication that this area of the sewers had been abandoned for decades, possibly left to be even before the two world wars. Then the floor shook from an earthquake...or an explosion. The pipes around him began to tremble and some of them began to filter out fumes from exploding screws.

The signal was actually now getting closer to him, he ran to meet it. The Captain was now in a big room, full of derelict trains from New York's ancient subway. From the other side of the trainyard he could see people, running towards him. "Spider-Man?" He asked.

"No time, get to cover!" Spidey, Korra and Gwen hid behind the trains, the Cap getting into cover behind another one. The flames following them consumed the small passenger trains, and then exiting out through the manholes up top. Silence filled the old tunnel once again, with the trio sighing. Korra was relieved, this crazy adventure was over and she could finally get some rest. But before she could stand up she saw Cap. America standing over her with a stern look on his face.

"Um...I can explain."

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

The Christmas dinner was over, and everyone was gone. Cap opened the front door letting Korra in, "That was dangerous young lady, facing Venom, even with Spider-Man...you could have been hurt." Cap said closing the door.

"Sorry, Cap...its just that he had taken one of my friends and I just couldn't let that creep kill her." Korra replied.

Cap placed his hand over her shoulder, "I'm not mad at you because you went to rescue your friend, you were really brave in doing that even with your powers not being at full-strength. But you went without us, we would've helped you." Cap said.

"I didn't want to bother any of you with my problems. After all I'm not even an Avenger...let alone part of this reality." Korra looked at the floor.

Cap took out the Avengers ID card out of his pocket, "Ever since the day we gave this card to you, ever since the day we took you in, you became an Avenger." He gave her the card, "And ever since the day you woke up in this world you became part of it. It doesn't matter where you came from, who you were, or any of that stuff...what matters is that you are here now and you're safe."

Korra smiled, "Thanks Cap."

"Now, let's explain all of this monkey business to Iron Man and the others."

* * *

**Peter's House, Queens**

Peter had gotten old documents of Oscorp's labs, through months of digging he had found several clues connecting his father to the symbiote. He had found out that Eddie was telling the truth, his father and Peter's had been working on the suit together, but after the company had decommission it, it was stolen not too long after.

But was later found by a government agency, it's name censored out by black ink. Peter looked at the paper's date...it had been dated one week after his parent's death. He checked the report on the suit's disappearance...exactly two days before his parent's flight.

He searched from Eddie's father, something would've happened to him. There was little on Edward Brock Sr. little to no reports of him aside from the initial experiments and user data. Peter knew that there had to be a connection between the suit and his parent's death and Oscorp was responsible for it. But he couldn't pinpoint how it connected... he jumped onto bed and looked at the ceiling.

"At least I know that this nightmare's over." Peter closed his eyes and went to sleep. But a strange thought rushed through his sleeping mind, like a dream, that odd feeling that something was still wrong. He brushed it aside and went back to better dreams.


	13. Crystalline Halls

Chapter XIII – Crystalline Halls

* * *

**New Year's Eve**

It had been almost a week since Korra defeated Venom in the sewers, much hadn't happened since then. Korra continued her life living with the Avengers, the daily training with the Black Panther was hard but it was fun, especially when Hawkeye joined in the exercises. Korra yawned waking up from a good night's sleep. It was an usual winter day, Korra stood up from day and walked towards the kitchen. There was no one but ready pancakes on the table with a cup of milk.

Korra smiled, "Oh Cap." She said sitting down and beginning eating her breakfast. She left the mansion, with the permission of Jarvis, and went around walking through town. Korra was walking through Soho, going to visit Mary Jane.

Then she saw a girl following her, walking at the same rate as her at least 15 feet from her. The girl was wearing a black jacket with a hoodie and a yellow shirt below. Korra walked into an alleyway, the girl followed...the moment she did Korra jumped her, grabbing her by the collar of her yellow shirt.

"Why are you following me?" Korra asked, pulling the girl's hoodie down. Her skin was fair, she had light brown hair almost orange in color and had black lines on the sides of her hair. She too had blue eyes like Korra's, but something was off in this girl. Korra noticed that the girl blushed a little when they made eye-contact.

"My name is...I don't think I can tell you." She replied, "I'm following you because...I...we've been watching you."

"We? What are you talking about?" Korra asked again, still holding her.

"My people...we saw that you were like us...like me. You can control the elements." She said, lighten a flame on her open palm and then breaking a piece of the pavement off its foundations with her other had from afar. "So can I."

"Woah..." Korra said, letting the girl go. "How?"

"Listen, I have to go back with my people but we know about the Kree." She stated, "They're coming and my king knows we stand little chance of stopping them alone. He wants your Avengers to meet him."

She gave Korra a crystal box, "Once you get all of your friends together show them this box. Consider it a gift." Korra looked at the small box, it shined to the sunlight. She was going to ask something to the girl but before she did the girl was already gone. Korra looked around, there was no one, she ran out of the alley but nothing, she was no where in sight.

Korra looked at the box again, "Who's this girl?"

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

Later that day, when most of the Avengers had come back from their individual missions Korra gathered them around the living room table to show them what the mysterious girl had given her. "And then she gave me this box." She placed it on the center of the table. "I don't know who or what she is, but she has the same powers I have. To a degree."

"So she has been following you, knows about us...all of us. I think I need to re-check the mansion's security." Iron Man said.

"Anything else?" Banner asked.

"Well she told me that the box was for all of us." Korra replied, "That's it."

"There must be more to it." Black Widow said, "That box has to be some sort of message."

And as if it were waiting for that word, the box opened. Its internal device turned on and began to emit a holographic recording. The man could only be seen from head to torso, he wore black clothing, a black mask that covered most of his face except his chin and mouth. There was some sort of metallic piece on his forehead.

"Humans, behold the King of Attilan...His Highness Black Bolt. She who is speaking for the Lord is His beloved wife, Medusa. This message has been delivered to you in hopes that not all humans are the despicable beings we have come to fear. Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, hear us at this moment for we know of the great evil coming towards us more than you could imagine." The woman called Medusa said, speaking for her husband.

"Attilan?" Natasha asked.

"The Kree Imperium is one of the biggest in the universe, hailing from the world Hala in the Great Magellanic Cloud beyond our galaxy's rim. They have been spreading throughout the Milky Way for thousands of years, battling with another space-faring race called the Skrulls. Undoubtedly you have already come in contact with the Kree, you attacked their homeworld and assassinated their leader, the Supreme Intelligence. I'm afraid that the force you encountered in Hala was only the beginning."

The hologram of Black Bolt changed into one of a fleet of ships. "The Destroyer fleet of the Kree is headed our way, thousand strong, led by the Accuser himself. We know this because we, the Inhuman Kingdom, were by-product of Kree intervention. Our kind was once human like you, but we were evolved by the Kree's Terrigen Mists...and our home Attilan is a former Kree station. Undoubtedly the Kree are coming for vengeance, if they destroy you they will most likely end our existence as well to end loose ends."

The hologram changed once again, now showing the image of a beautiful woman with red long hair. "These are desperate times, humans. There is little time left. Find us, under the light of the Moon, where the honorable find their end. For us, you Avengers, are the desperate measures." Medusa said, the message ending and the box shutting itself.

"What the hell?" Hawkeye was lost in all of this. "I knew that whole Operation: Galactic Storm against the Kree would come back to bite us in the ass!"

"It appears that the consequences of our actions are having fruits." Cap. America turned to Iron Man, "We must help these Inhumans."

"You're kidding right?" Iron Man responded. "You heard her yourself, they are Kree experiments. What if they turn on us? This could be an elaborate Kree trap."

"I don't trust them too Iron Man, this is the first time we have heard of these Inhumans but we can't let a whole culture be extinguished knowing we could've helped especially when our own very way of life is being threatened." The Captain replied.

"Even if we wanted to help, how are we going to find them?" Banner asked, "What she said was in riddle."

"Where the honorable find their end..." Korra began to think. "A cemetery."

"Okay, but there are millions of those." Wasp said, "Which one is it?"

"Honorable..." Hank Pym began to think of the other part of the riddle. "It has to be somewhere nearby, and we have little time. Its a full moon outside."

"I got it! Arlington Cemetery." Captain America stood up, "Where the honorable find their end. We have to get going."

"Wait, how are we going to get there? We are in New York and the cemetery is all the way south in D.C." Korra asked.

* * *

**On Route Towards Washington D.C.**

Korra couldn't believe it, she was in the Avengers' Quinjet, one of the fastest vehicles she had ever seen or heard of! It went so fast, it was amazing. Korra looked around, not being able to move from her seat, this beats going to the Empire State Building.

"Impressive huh? Its the best that those eggheads could come up with." Hawkeye said, "Stark and Banner made about five of these, along with Richards, it took them five weeks. FIVE weeks. Can you believe that? Damn, they have no life."

"Shut up, Clint." Widow told him, "Korra, are you sure you don't want any type of body armor for this trip? You are barely trained and..."

"I'll be fine. I could always make myself rock armor." Korra replied.

"Not this time." Cap said throwing a body suit at Korra, "Its made of nanotube fibers, Stark Industries built. Capable of stopping bullets, knives and fire."

Korra looked at it, the suit was black with blue lines going around it. "Huh..." She said, this night was going to be awesome. The quinjet flew fast through the night sky, with the moon's light reflecting off its vibranium armor.

* * *

**Arlington Cemetery, Washington D.C.**

The quinjet slowly landed on a small clearing within the cemetery, the team stepped out of the dropship. Korra was still adjusting to this new suit, it was certainly stylish, the black upper body suit was made of nanotube fibers probably the same undersuit that Iron Man wore under his armor. The lower suit felt like...yoga pants but looked armor-ish, if this is what Iron Man under all that heavy metal then she should put up with it. "Say, this is kinda like an uniform." Korra said.

"I can help you customize it after this mission. We can put whatever we want on it, even a logo!" Wasp said, already thinking of various uniform designs.

"That would be sweet." Korra said, they followed Cap towards the main part of the cemetery. They could see three figures standing in between the rows of tombstones being illuminated by the moon's light. "That must be them...there's the girl too."

"Let's meet them." Cap said. They approached them, the girl that Korra had met was there with other two men. One of the men was tall with broad shoulders and a grim face, he wore brown body armor and what seem to be a circlet around his head. The other one wore green clothing, a green and black helmet and sported a small mustache.

"See, I told you they would come." The girl told the men.

"They better behave themselves." The brooding one replied. The girl approached the Avengers. She wore a golden bodysuit instead of the black jacket and no hoodie this time, meaning her face and hair was revealed.

"Greetings, Avengers. I'm Crystal, member of Attilan's Royal Court, I'm sure you have a lot of questions." She revealed her name.

"You have a name now, Princess?" Korra responded.

"I'm sorry for the secrecy but we needed to make sure that you were different from the other humans. And no, I'm no princess." She giggled. "Come with us."

Iron Man and Captain America shared a look of reluctance, but Cap nodded his head in agreement. Iron Man sighed and followed the girl towards the other men. "Hello Avengers, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Karnak, one of Black Bolt's trustees. And this hulking mass of muscles is my friend, Gorgon." The green clothed man introduced himself.

"Name's Gorgon, cousin of the king. Behave yourselves once in Attilan, or I'll be forced to squash you." Gorgon warned.

"Perfect...security detail." Banner said, "This is going to be great."

Karnak took a controller our of his belt, the group was standing on top of a small chip. "Prepare." He told the others.

"Prepare for what?" Wasp asked, but before she could get an answer Karnak pressed the red button on the controller teleporting all of them away from the cemetery.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Korra rubbed her eyes, she had been temporarily been blinded by a flash of light. She slowly opened them, once she did... "Holy cow..." Was the only thing to come out of her mouth. The immense hall before them, the shining walls and floors, a palace of gold and hundreds of people of all kinds walking through the halls. The immensity of where they were took the Avengers by surprise, technology and beauty in one.

"Welcome to Attilan!" Crystal told them excitingly. "Oh I cannot wait until you meet the king!"

"Am I in techno-heaven?" Iron Man said to himself. The team followed Crystal, Karnak and Gorgon towards the Royal Palace. Entering the immense golden gates, they entered the royal chamber. They quickly noticed that they were seeing a man sitting on top of a high throne...literally high throne overlooking them.

"Black Bolt." Korra murmured to herself, this was the king of a race of previously unknown branch of the human race. His face was stern, the antennae on his forehead emitted electricity, his eyes looking at every single one of her teammates including Korra herself. Once he did, his eyes opened in surprise but then quickly returned to his normal serious self.

"Kneel humans, you are in the presence of..." Gorgon said but was cut off.

"That won't be necessary, Gorgon." Medusa stood up form her seat, "These are no subjects, but allies in a coming war and will be treated as such."

"I am sorry my queen." Gorgon knelt quickly before her.

"Humans, you have agreed to aid us." Medusa said.

"The Kree's presence in our system endangers us all, we believed that it would be best for us all to work together in stopping them." Captain America said, "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Steve Rogers, but you may call me Captain America, and these are my teammates:"

"This is Tony Stark, we call him Iron Man. The team's founder and supplier." Tony waved his hand.

"Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow. Black ops specialist."

"Clint Burton, aka Hawkeye. The deadliest archer on Earth."

"Dr. Bruce Banner, expert on gamma radiation and theoretical science, but when he gets mad he becomes the Incredible Hulk the strongest one there is."

"Dr. Hank Pym, aka Giant-Man, creator of the Pym Particles. He becomes the tiniest of men and the biggest of titans."

"His wife, Janet Van Dyne, we call her the Wasp. Using the Pym Particles she turns into the size of a wasp and is able to hit with her deadly stingers and topple the biggest of foes...including her husband."

"And our newest addition to the team...her name is Korra, master of the four classical elements and powerful enough to shatter mountains with a wave of her hand."

"Um I don't..." Korra was about to say something but was hushed by Hawkeye.

"Unfortunately, Thor, one of our oldest members could not join us. He is a prince and needed to attend to business in his homeland." Cap. America said.

"Not to worry, we understand the needs to run a kingdom. Impressive group of individuals, strong separate but invincible united.  
Medusa replied, "It is late, I am sure that you need rest."

"But you cannot leave Attilan, we cannot assure that you won't reveal Attilan to the masses of Earth." Karnak added.

"Indeed." Medusa said. "I am sure understand."

"Great." Iron Man couldn't believe his ears. "Honored prisoners."

* * *

They had been told that discussion of their new alliance would be talked about the following morning. The team still had no idea where they were, where Attilan was located. Iron Man's GPS couldn't pin point their location, but nevertheless the complied with their hosts...they had little choice.

"This place is huge!" Korra said, she was being accompanied by Crystal to the quarters she would be staying in. "Its amazing!"

"You don't have places like these on Earth?" Crystal asked her.

"No...most of our buildings are made of concrete and steel. But this is something else!"

"Sorry for being such a creep by following you, its just that it was my first time on Earth and..."

"Wait, what do you mean on Earth?" Korra asked her.

"Oh you haven't noticed?" Crystal opened the door into Korra's quarters and opened the window. Beyond her window was the city of Attilan's skyline and in the sky were no clouds but a sea of darkness and instead of the moon was...the blue orb known as planet Earth. "We're on the moon. Well more like on the blue side on the moon."

"Well...I think I've gone nuts." Korra said, "Yep, I'm still sleeping waiting for New Years."

"Huh, you seem as surprise as I was on Earth." Crystal said, "Anyway, this is your room."

"You said that you were sent to Earth to spy on us, why you? Why not send someone more experience like that Karnak guy?"

"I volunteered. Queen Medusa wanted someone to scout your team, and see if they were trustworthy. I saw how the Avengers took you in, watched you go to your human school, talk to your friends, risk your life for one of them, how the Avengers trained and helped you with your...problem."

"You know everything...that's...messed up." Korra was a bit freaked out that someone, aside from Venom, had been looking at her from the shadows. "Now that begs the question...you scouted me in particular when Thor was there. He seems more interesting."

"Its because...you share a lot of traits I have. We both control the elements, we both are surrounded by people of great honor, power and grace." Crystal said walking closer to Korra, "We are both confused about our role, about our own power and about...ourselves."

"Um..." Korra said. They stood a bit too close, red rose on Crystal's cheeks.

"Never mind! Good night!" She said quickly leaving the room, Korra was left speechless. And not because she was in a moon city.

* * *

"The moon...the freakin moon!" Hawkeye threw his quiver onto the bed in his room. "We're miles away from Earth, trapped inside this kingdom of moon-people!"

"Calm down, they're obviously not trying to kill us." Banner said, "They would've already cut off your mouth."

"Ugh, still I'm missing the NYC New Year's party! We better get somewhere tomorrow." Hawkeye said laying on the bed. Bruce sat on a nearby couch, they didn't have many rooms available so he and Clint had to share.

"Steve and Tony know what to do. Its not the first time we've had alien contact." Banner said.

"Last time Tony negotiated with an alien leader, he shot it on the face." Hawkeye replied with a small smirk. "Who knows what this Black Bolt guy can do."

"Just go to sleep. If something happens you'll be the first to know."

"Yeah whatever."


	14. Unexpected Development

Chapter XIV – Unexpected Development

* * *

**Attilan, The Blue Side of the Moon**

It was morning and the Avengers had gathered within the Royal Hall, they were waiting for Black Bolt and Medusa to arrive. It was nine in the morning on New York, so it had some ill effects on Korra who had been able to fall asleep at around two in the morning.

Korra yawned as she and the others sat in a readied massive feasting table. Apparently breakfast in Attilan was still pretty Earth-like. "When are they getting here?" Korra asked. "Not only am I hungry, I'm also irked about waking up so early."

"Yeah, what gives? Two big ass guards entered our room and kicked Bruce and I out." Hawkeye complained. "Didn't even give me time to get my bow and quiver."

"We are guests here, we will follow their customs to the letter. They were the ones looking for us, not us." Captain America replied. The gates opened, various guards stepped forth, behind them were Karnak and Gorgon in an attire that was...fancy by Attilan standards. Strange for Earth folk. It was similar to their normal uniforms but more medals, and the materials that made the attire looked like silk.

After them was Triton, similar to Gorgon, he was a relative of the kings. He looked like an Atlantean but he looked different...taller, scalier and such. Before the Black Bolt and Medusa came in, Crystal entered the hall. She was wearing a yellow and black formal dress, she had done her hair for the occasion as well. As she passed by the Avengers and the other Attilans, she glanced at Korra and then shifted her attention to the entrance of the mighty Black Bolt and Medusa.

They were wearing their usual attire, at least Black Bolt was. He hovered above them in the air, sitting on top of his high throne. Black Bolt didn't utter a word, he silently looked down to them all. "Queen Medusa, why doesn't Black Bolt speak?" Captain America asked.

The servants began to bring food towards the table, "My husband, the king, cannot say a word or this place would cease to exist." Medusa replied. "A single whisper could annihilate the Himalayas, that is why he does not speak. But he and I have develop a way to communicate with each other using our facial gestures, eye movements and so forth."

"Interesting." Iron Man began to save the information into his suit's databanks, "The Inhumans have lived on Earth before, what made you leave?"

"We indeed lived on Earth for thousands of years, Attilan rested on top of a island far in the ocean but after several incidents...we had to move to the Himalayas, but after your people began contaminating the planet we had to leave for it was harming our health." Medusa explained, "We found this place in the moon, ready for habitation. There is a place not far from here where a giant inhabits, he has been our eyes on Earth for years."

"A giant?" Wasp asked.

"Nevermind that, let's discuss our alliance." Medusa changed the subject. "Captain, are you willing in representing Earth on this matter?"

"I am willing to do what's necessary for the survival of all of us." Cap replied. Korra was stuffing her mouth with food, with not only smelled good but tasted like heaven. While she ate, Korra was listening to the conversation between Cap and the Inhumans, when she turned her head to them to hear better she noticed that Crystal had been looking at her.

The Inhuman girl smiled at the fact that Korra was eating just like Gorgon... Korra ignored that and focused on the...politics. "I have been planning strategies against the Krees once they pass Mars, but then I was only counting on S.H.I.E.L.D supporting us and Thor's help." Cap stated. "But your people's superior tech might come to use."

"Is this S.H.I.E.L.D trustworthy?" Karnak asked, turning towards Crystal. "Is it?"

"Oh, um, I've barely seen of these people. Only one I know of by name is Nick Fury. They have been talking to the man numerous times, I think he's the leader." Crystal informed them.

"Now I really have to update the mansion's security." Iron Man whispered to Hank. "We have been under a microscope this whole time."

"You think Fury will accept this?" Hank whispered back.

"I don't know, Nick is the reasonable type." Tony replied. Tony, who had his mask open, spoke freely. "Colonel Nick Fury is a trustworthy man, he holds the responsibility in keeping world peace which he has been doing for the past twenty years as director. If we contacted him, before doing anything else, he would surely understand the plight of the Inhuman people."

Medusa turned to her husband, Black Bolt, who was deep in thought. He closed his eyes, and hovered down towards them. He walked towards his wife and placed his hand over her shoulder, "My husband believes that its time...to end our isolationism." Medusa told them. "He believes if we want to survive we will need to...rely on Earth once more. He sees great goodness in every single one of you Avengers, a light brighter than the Sun itself, and will trust your words."

"We appreciate it, your Highness." Cap said.

* * *

After the overly fancy breakfast, Iron Man and Cap had been called to hold the meeting between the Inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D. Korra had no idea what to do, there was nothing to do. The best thing to do, was to try to regain her lost memories.

Korra sat on top of her bed within her chambers in the lotus position, she closed her eyes and breathed deep in. Her connection with Raava allowed her to bend masterfully and tap into the Avatar State for a limited time, but her memories of her locked past...it wasn't something Raava could unlock fr her. She needed to find them by herself.

She meditated, entered the deepest parts of her mind until she succumbed into her subconsciousness. Korra was now within her own thoughts, walking on a sea of darkness. There she found it, the wall...still standing. It had cracks, holes but it still stood mighty. Korra touched it, it felt warm to the touch, like a brick wall in a warm summer day.

Korra knew she couldn't bend here, but she had to do something to break this wall down. She looked for one of the cracks, she could see light coming out of the other side. Korra punched it, "Ow!" She jolted back and looked at her hand. It was redden by the impact, this thing was tough. "I'm not going to tear this down with punches." She said. "There must be another way."

She again punched the wall in frustration, Korra grunted at her inability to find more about herself. The reason she's here, who sent her here... "Dammit!" She shouted in anger.

But then she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Its okay, Korra." She turned her head to see who it was...

But before she could, she was woken up by a knock on her door. It took Korra out of her meditation, she grunted in annoyance and got out of her bed. She opened the door by touching the small blue panel on the left of the door, the door opened upward... "Hey...um...since its still kinda early...um...would you like to take a walk with me?" It was Crystal.

'Monkeyfeathers..." Korra thought to herself. "Sure?" She couldn't say no to someone as important as Crystal who was related to Queen Medusa. Crystal grabbed Korra's hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

Iron Man and Captain America stood in front of an immense computer, something so advanced that it made Stark's Avengers Computer look like a child's toy PC. Stark couldn't even begin to figure the keyword configuration of this beast, he looked like a fool staring at the equipment. "Maybe we should just radio him?" He said in embarrassment.

"Do not worry, just tell me the Colonel's signal number." Karnak said.

"It's 5643-20043-117343-77." Captain America quickly said, Karnak adjusted the signal into the computer, and as quickly as Cap told him the number, Fury's face came on screen.

"Who is this...Cap...Iron Man. Where the hell are you? I can't pinpoint the origin of your signal." Fury said as he was flabbergasted by the sudden call of the Avengers from...an unknown origin.

"Fury, we have things to speak of." Cap said, Medusa and Black Bolt stepped forth. "The...political kind."

* * *

Meanwhile in another place in Attilan, "This is the Grand Origin Hall, where our history is recorded." Crystal told Korra, they hall was immense dwarfing the Royal Hall itself. The walls were decorated with paintings of past Inhumans living on Earth, fighting civil wars and leaving the planet for the Moon and meeting the cosmic giant. She led Korra towards the center of the room, where a faint purple glow was coming from.

"This is the Runestone, a gem that landed on Attilan one thousand years ago. We don't know where it came from, but our scientists believe it was a piece of heaven." Crystal said, "Since then we've been using only pieces of it to power the entire city."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Korra asked.

"Not with the technology that the Kree left us." Crystal replied, "There are giant generators and engines below the sewers of the city that are fed the energies of a single piece of the Runestone. Black Bolt has already planned on manipulating the cosmic rays of the Sun to power the city in the event that the Runestone was to be...lost."

An explosion was heard coming outside the room, the entire hall shook. "An earthquake...on the Moon?" Korra almost lost her balance from all the shaking.

"Oh no." Crystal ran out of the room with Korra following her. "Please be a worker malfunction."

"What's going on?" Korra asked her as they ran towards the source of the explosion. "Is someone attacking the city?"

Crystal didn't answer, but the worried look on her face gave it all away. There was something going on behind the scenes here on Attilan, something bad and they were hiding it behind the silver walls and gold toilets. They arrived to the plaza were the incident had occurred, the place was burned from the still on going flames and charred bodies littered the floors. Crystal held herself from screaming in horror, Korra quickly bended the flames away.

Korra was horrified at the amount of dead, she heard Crystal sobbing behind her. "What the hell is going on?!" Korra asked her grabbing her shoulders. Security came flying from the royal palace, they quickly closed the area as crowd began to form outside the plaza. "Crystal, tell me who did this?"

Gorgon came running into the plaza with more security forces, upon seeing the carnage he let out a angry roar. "You!" He pointed at Korra, "YOU DID THIS! YOU HUMANS ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO KILL US!"

Gorgon ran towards Korra at a speed so fast that the young bender could barely see him. Crystal manipulated the metallic surface of the floor to stop Gorgon dead on his track. "Let me out Crystal!" Gorgan yelled.

"Korra didn't do this!" Crystal responded, "None of the humans did this! You know who was responsible!"

Gorgon grunted angrily, he broke off the metal on his feet easily. He turned away and walked back to were the other security officers were. "It was...Maximus."

* * *

Within the walls of the royal fortress, Black Bolt had been informed of the terrorist attack. Security personnel had been dispatched across the city to ensure something like this didn't happen again but Black Bolt knew he had to stop his brother, Maximus. He stood up from his seat within his private hall of thought and looked out a window.

"My husband, what should we do about the attacks?" Medusa asked as she entered the room. Black Bolt placed his hand over his face, he pulled his mask back revealing a face full of weariness and stress. The white on his black hair gave away the responsibilities that Black Bolt had to endure as king and the attacks from his own brother.

He looked at his wife and nodded, "I shall inform them of your decision." Medusa left Black Bolt alone once more among his thoughts. Unable to speak, he only spoke with his thoughts inside his head, always thinking and thinking. No rest for his troubled head, electricity flew through his fingers as he once again accepted the responsibilities that came with his immense power and role as sovereign of Attilan.

He couldn't allow the want to speak, to tell his wife how much he loved her, to have conversations with those he cared and those he respected. He couldn't even project his own feelings to his people, his subjects. No, he was locked in silence since the day he was born. Locked away because of the fear that one of his cries would kill all of those around him. After years of solitude, only Medusa was the one who came to him and understood him. Nevertheless, Black Bolt wasn't gonna let the treachery of his brother, Maximus, go without punishment. At the end of this family conflict a head will roll that is for certain.

* * *

The rest of the Avengers ran towards the Security Force building, there Gorgon was trying to organize an entire sweep in the city and look for the terrorists. "What happened?" Banner asked Gorgon as they went through the officers suiting up.

"Terrorist attack, human. We have it under control." Gorgon replied, leaving with his commanders.

"They're hiding something from us." Hawkeye said, "And I don't like it."

* * *

Meanwhile at the royal palace, Tony and Steve heard the sirens of the security vehicles ringing through the city. They ran out to see what was going on, several vehicles scattered throughout Attilan, something had happened for Gorgon to send out this type of response. Iron Man intercepted a radio signal coming from one of the crafts, "_All units, another attack has occurred. Locate any suspicious individual that could be connected back to Maximus the Mad and bring them back to the tower._"

"Cap, something happened inside the city. An attack of some kind." Iron Man said. "Should we rally the team?"

"An attack? Security detail is pretty dense within the city's walls." Cap said, "Send out the signal, we can't be out with this happening."

"Calling them." Iron Man replied.

* * *

Korra and Crystal had walked out of the plaza, Crystal was still shocked with what had occurred. She had heard of the attempts before but she had never been so close to one, even less arrive to one. Korra's Avengers card vibrated, she took it out of her suit's pocket. "Its Iron Man..." Korra said turning the comm unit on.

"All Avengers report back to the palace immediately." Iron Man's voice came thought the little card. "I repeat, return to the palace, Iron Man out."

"Sounds like word of the attack got there." Korra said, "We should probably go back, this part of the streets have been evacuated."

"Their bodies...they were burned to a crisp..." Crystal said, "Is that what I could do to people...with my powers?"

"What?"

Crystal made a flame come out of her hand, "I've never really used my powers against someone. Never really seen what fire can do to something...to someone. But now I see now, its just rage...death."

"That's not what fire is." Korra said, "Fire is just a tool, something we use to get the job done."

Crystal was silent still looking at her hand, the flame died out as she turned her opened palm into a weak fist. The lights in the street they stood in turned off with only the stars above giving out light.

"What happened to the lights?" Korra asked, the gates that closed each section of the city activated blocking both of them out the other parts of Attilan.

"Someone activated the Emergency Closing..." Crystal said as the city's dome began to block out the sky. "We're boxed in!"

Korra ran towards a manhole, "I don't really like sewers but its our only way out." Korra pulled on the manhole cover but it didn't budge.

"Its lockdown, only way we can go through here is by blowing off the security locks in the doors." Crystal pointed at the locks that locked that gates together. "I don't know how to do that though."

"Step back, Imma channel some lightning and fry it off." Korra took stance and breathed in, preparing to convert her firebending into pure lightning.

"Crystal, what are you doing so late outside?" A voice came out of the darkness behind them. "My little, little cousin..."

"Oh no..." Crystal recognized who it was.

From the dark, a figure walked towards the two girls, he was dressed in dark armor and had shaggy hair. "Come on, give me a hug. We are after all, family."


	15. Deliverance

Chapter XV – Deliverance

* * *

**Attilan**

Korra and Crystal ran back to the power source hall, they were being chased by Crystal's older mad cousin, Maximus. "Why are you running away from me, my sweet Crystal? I'm just here to talk." He yelled, Korra and Crystal hid behind a steel pillar. "I have no problems with you or your friend."

"What do we do?" Crystal whispered at Korra. Korra peeked at the open hall, there was nothing...no one.

"He must've left, its our chance to quietly get out of here and..." But before she was able to finish her sentence Korra was pulled out of cover. "Agh!"

"Korra!" Crystal screamed. "Let her go!"

Maximus was using his telekinesis to hold Korra in the air, he was choking her preventing Korra from using her bending. "Oh my my, this girl is not a normal human. But then again, are any of the so-called Avengers really humans anymore?" Maximus said, walking towards Crystal. "How lowly have we fallen, my dear cousin? We ask these Earthlings for help against the old enemy?"

"The only enemy here is you, Maximus!" Crystal responded. "Release her!" Fires around Crystal's hands came to life.

"You've never used your abilities offensively before. Does this human intrigue you?" Maximus held Korra closer to him, still choking her to a degree that wouldn't kill her but still prevented her powers. "If my brother found out..."

"Shut up!" Crystal attacked, throwing several fireballs at Maximus who with a wave of his hand evaporated. But what he didn't see coming was the air around him swirling around him and launching him nine feet in the air. Korra was freed from his grasp, she coughed and placed her hand on her sore neck. Maximus fell on the metal floor with a loud thud. "Korra are you okay?!" Crystal quickly went to see if Korra was okay.

"I...I'll be fine." Korra replied with a raspy voice. She stood up and looked at Maximus who was standing up as well. "You're not going anywhere."

Maximus raised his hands and smiled. "Korra, is it? I've already looked deep within your mind." He stated.

"What?"

"Don't listen to him!" Crystal said.

"My abilities are those of the mind, I can do see into people's most inner thoughts. What they feel, what they think, etc. And I came close to a wall in your mind, a wall of pure cosmic power. It was broken but not down." Maximus said, "I can help you, Korra, help me in bringing a new golden age to Attilan and I assure you that together we will break through that barrier!"

Korra thought about for a minute... "Like hell I'll betray my friends." Korra refused Maximus' proposition. "You're deranged, Maximus. And I'll stop you."

Maximus sighed. "Such shortsightedness. Well listen, _Avatar_ Korra, you have meddled enough with my objective tonight. And I'm a busy man, away with you." He moved his hand and sent a shockwave towards the two girls, hitting them hard enough to hurl them into the metal walls knocking them out.

Maximus walked towards the grand hall of the rune, passing through the ornate passageways until he stood before the great Runestone. He smiled.

* * *

After ten minutes of being unconscious Korra began to slowly open her eyes. She saw Crystal trying to wake her up, "Korra! Korra!" She was yelling her name.

"Ugh..." Korra rubbed her head, "That hurt a lot. What happened to the lights?" The only light that were in the room were the emergency system kicking in.

"Maximus stole the Runestone, Attilan is running on emergency energy." Crystal replied, "Most of the security gates either failed or remained close. I hope that the others are looking for us."

"I'm sorry...for letting him escape." Korra apologized. "I should've stopped him beforehand but I allowed him to get the drop on us..."

"Hey, you were being choke...it isn't your fault." Crystal said while looking at Korra, "It was my fault for bringing you here in the first place, we shouldn't have had left the others."

Korra sighed and smirked. Then they heard a sound coming from the place where the Runestone rested. They approached it with curiosity, below the pedestal there seemed to be a void. The metal plates had fallen and the pedestal was about to fall into it. "Yeah...I think having the Runestone around here might've broken space." Korra said from the looks of the void. "If Maximus meddles with it, Attilan might be in trouble."

"The Runestone has the powers of the gods, meaning that Maximus will try to harness it into some kind of weapon. We must tell the others!" Crystal agreed. "The security gates are probably down outside, let's go!"

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

"I'm not sure I understand, a shift in the Nexus?" A dark armored man said, "You're not making sense."

"Your lack of knowledge in the cosmos and the arcane arts is disgusting." Another, more authoritative, man said. "I have reunited you all here for a singular purpose, to obtain Hades' sword."

"Hades?!" The omega-class mutant known as Magneto stepped into the circle, "Do you realize what you are doing, Doom?!"

"I do." Doctor Victor Von Doom stood up from his throne and walked down towards the ones assembled. "While the Avengers are on the Moon preparing for their inevitable defeat once they face the Kree Armada, I intent on saving this world."

"Save the world? Doom, do you realize what you are saying?" Doctor Otto Octavious, a brilliant and deadly rogue and archenemy of Spider-Man. "The probability of saving Earth from an alien invasion is ten percent success."

"Incorrect. That's why I intent on obtaining Hades' new found power when he rose as King of the Olympians. After my trip to Hell I gathered information about the disturbance coming from the Nexus, everyone connected to the higher powers felt it." Doom said. "An alteration on the fabric of reality had made Hades invade alternate Earths, this alteration is currently on the Moon with the Avengers, but it is nothing but evidence of the Nexus' power."

"But you just said that the Nexus was destroyed." Titanium Man, his dark armor shined against the light coming from the torches around Doom's throne.

"I do not know, my connection was sealed off once the Gods tried to save it. What I do know is that Hades is waging a war against all of the other pantheons using power that is not his own. He has stolen great power and I intent in retrieving it." Doom replied, "What you all get in return is a life as kings. Your futures will be set under my new world order."

"One problem with your plan Doom..." A voice came out from the darkness. "How do you intent in entering Olympus without being killed like the mere bug that you are by Hades?"

"Ah...the Red Skull and his lackey...Baron Zemo. I knew I smell rats nearby." Doom said. "You after all accepted my invitation."

"What is the meaning of this, Doom?! What are these Nazis doing here?!" Magneto protested.

"Calm down, Magnus, Skull and Zemo are of no consequence. They know that in this place I give out the orders." Doom stated, "And as a matter of infiltrating Olympus... it is easier than you've expected."

Doom walked near a fake wall, activating one of the bricks. "Now my friends, behold on my Hell-Machine!" A captured and crucified Blackheart, son of Mephisto, was nailed into what seem to be a machine of some sort. Energies came of it, dark magic of the highest caliber traveled through this unholy device.

"Does your heresy know no bounds?" Magneto said.

"Keep your religion to yourself, for Doom is beyond God's laws." Doom said, "Using the mystical energies of Blackheart, who is currently numbed by holy water and the cross which he is nailed to, we will be able to enter any dimension beyond the Astral Plane at our leisure."

"I don't like this Doom, we will need more firepower." Another villain, the woman known as Moonstone was worried about going against gods. "I don't think we can do this alone."

"Your worries are ill founded, Karla." Dr. Doom responded, "Skull has come prepared with what we hope be enough numbers to fight off the Olympians."

"I have, yes. But your promise to me has not been forgotten, Doom." Behind the Red Skull and Baron Zemo appeared hundreds upon hundreds of HYDRA operatives in battle armor. "Every single one of them, comparable to Stark's Mark III armor."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Titanium Man was ready to assault the divine realms.

"Just one more member of this posse." Doom said, the walking stomps of another titan approached them. "Gentlemen and lady, I hope you are all well acquainted with Mr. Marko...the Juggernaut."

"Let's bash some godheads." Juggernaut said.


	16. Ultimatum

Chapter XVI – Ultimatum

* * *

**Attilan **

Korra and Crystal ran towards the Royal Tower, where the other Avengers and the Royal Guard would be holed up after the lockdown. The streets were dark, with the only source of light being Earth's glow in the sky. As they ran, a multitude of explosions were heard across the city, Maximus was making his move. But then Korra stopped on her tracks, feeling an immense pain in her head. "Korra?!" Crystal noticed Korra grunting in pain with her hands on her head. "What's wrong?! Korra!"

Korra was experiencing a mental event like the one she had when Hank was looking through her brain's wavelengths. The mental barrier was weakening again, "Why now?! Ahhhggg!" Korra yelled, memories rushed within her head. The city being attacked...it triggered a memory. An old memory, she had experienced something like this before. Crystal grabbed Korra's right arm and placed it over her shoulders and helped Korra move on towards the Royal Tower.

As they ran, they saw several gunships appearing above them, rushing though the city. They didn't look like any from the Royal Guard. Maximus's forces, they were beginning their invasion. It was probably a distraction force to buy him time to channel the Runestone's magical powers. Enemy soldiers broke through houses and raided guard posts. This was bad, really bad. As they neared the tower, Gorgon's soldiers were coming out of their lockdown posts. Contact was down throughout the city, with only the lifeline between the Royal Tower and the Uplink Alpha being still online. Uplink Alpha was the ancient Kree Security Building, where the Inhumans kept all of their war sentries and overall military equipment.

Once at the tower, Crystal tried to help Korra who was still experiencing the effects of her mental block's fallout. "Korra, are you okay? Please, tell me!" Crystal said, now worried that Korra was sick or something.

"I...I...get me...get me to the others." Korra weakly said, Crystal told one of the Royal Guards to help her carry Korra back to the Royal Throne Room.

"Korra!" Wasp worryingly said as she ran towards Korra and Crystal who entered the throne room. "What happened?!"

"We were running back here, when the attacks started Korra started to feel bad. Really bad." Crystal explained. Wasp took Korra to a chair for her to seat, with them were Hank Pym and Hawkeye.

"I feared this." Hank said, examining Korra with the little equipment he had brought with his Ant-Man suit. "Whatever mental block she has is starting to collapse, after Professor Xavier, Doctor Strange and the Venom symbiote's interventions the mental wall has had enough. Korra's mind might not survive the intense stress its experiencing right now."

"No, there has to be a way to help her!" Crystal yelled. Hank stood up and sighed.

"The only thing I can do right now is to stabilize her...meaning I will have to place Korra in a barbiturate-induced coma." Hank replied, he turned towards the Royal Staff who were still in the throne room. "I will need to use your medical wards, if you don't mind."

Hank carried Korra towards the medical wards, avoiding the rushing soldiers through the hallways. He placed Korra on a medical bed, "Doctor, I will need a barbiturate drug and a syringe." Hank told the medical chief in charge. "Everyone, please leave. Janet I'll need you to tell the others through radio about this."

"Right." Janet said, pushing everyone else from the room and into the hallway. Crystal was worried, not only was her kingdom under threat but also someone she began to like was in a coma. Janet was still talking with Iron Man, who had left the tower once the attacks began. Black Bolt had ordered a full on counter-attack at invading forces and requested the Avengers for aid. Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk and Black Widow left to aid the King's forces with Wasp, Hawkeye and Ant-Man staying behind.

Medusa, the Queen of the Inhumans, approached them. Black Bolt had left the tower, meaning that the Royal Court should be united within the tower if something were to happen. "Crystal! What happened? Are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm okay, but..." She face the door towards the medical room. "Korra isn't. We faced Maximus back in the temple...he stole the Runestone."

"He has gone too far...this is an outright declaration of war against the King, no more petty acts of terrorism. Crystal, we need you back in the royal war room." Medusa said.

"I'm sorry my Queen, but I rather stay here." Crystal responded.

"Crystal just because she's an ally..."

"She's my friend! Sorry..." Crystal quickly apologized for cutting her Queen off. Medusa was not about to lose time arguing.

"Once the crisis is over, you will have to answer to Black Bolt for this insubordination." Medusa said walking away. Crystal was now in deep trouble with her cousin, the King. But she couldn't leave Korra alone.

The medical room's automatic door opened, Hank walked out. "So what's up?" Hawkeye asked.

"She's in an induced coma, like I said. I revised her mental wavelengths again and compared them to the previous ones. These new ones are drastic, worse than before, most likely because of previous stress. Whatever she might've seen broke through the already weakened mental block. The thiopental I placed in her system has calmed her down, but she might still be experiencing mental shocks in her subconsciousness." Hank explained. "Its the waiting game."

"You mean...we will have to wait?!" Crystal asked.

"Korra's a strong girl, she will fight through it. But I just don't know if more mental damage will be done once she wakes up." Hank replied, "For now, we will have to worry more about the attack."

* * *

**Korra's Mind**

Korra slowly opened her eyes...she was greeted to the sight of a night sky. Stars sparkling all around her, she was laying on top of a blue bridge of light. "Huh...reminds me of the Tree of..." Then she stopped and realized... "My memories! They're back!" Korra joyfully exclaimed. "But why can't I wake up?"

She walked through the light bridge until she stumbled into what seemed to be a broken down golden wall. The path ahead of it was full of more stars, galaxies adorning the night sky. She smiled... "These are my memories...old ones and new ones." Korra said while looking at her first training session in the South Pole, her arrival to Republic City and the first time she met Mako and Bolin. And the new ones...school, New York, the Avengers, the Inhumans, Crystal and...Peter.

"You've done it." Korra turned towards the voice, "I knew you could."

"Beyonder." Korra said. "I didn't expect you here."

"I've been watching, not interfering. To say the least I did not see this outcome to occur." The enigmatic Beyonder said. "I am surprised, you have broken my wall with not only help but with your own mind. Now the question arises...do you want to stay?"

"Um..."

"Let me tell you what has been going on back in your Earth since you left." Beyonder made a vision between the stars, showing Korra the events transpiring in her reality. "Up till now, everyone is still worried about your disappearance. Your original parents heartbroken, and your friends going through the world looking for you. Without the Avatar, the woman known as Kuvira went unopposed and conquered the Earth Kingdom, the Airbenders being unable to stop her without risking a world war."

"Oh no..."

"You are needed after all." Beyonder smiled, "But let's say you went back, what would happen here? Let me show you a possible future. You would never wake up, your body here would die in its sleep. Maximus would ambush Black Bolt after he went after the Runestone...killing him with the power of the gem. The rest of the Avengers would also fall thanks to Maximus' use of the Kree sentries. Earth would be conquered by the Kree since the Inhumans would have never aided SHIELD. And I bet you didn't expect this one, but, the villain known as Doctor Doom would kill Hades and steal his power and invade Earth with an army of the dead and your friend Thor would perish in Asgard thanks to his brother, Loki. You are also needed here, even if you see yourself insignificant. You are extremely needed for the people here."

"You have to be joking..." Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I cannot change certain events from happening, its up to you." Beyonder said. "Would you return to your duties as Avatar and forsake another world or turn your back to your world and save the other? Time to choose."

Korra grunted in anger and impotence...she couldn't choose. "No...no..." Tears began to run down her cheeks, the fate of two worlds hanged on her sole decision. There was no balance here.


	17. Lights Out

Chapter XVII – Lights Out

* * *

**Attilan**

Iron Man and Captain America rushed towards seemed to be ground zero, where the gunships came from. The Uplink Alpha. Enemy soldiers scattered once Iron Man came in flying and blasting his repulsor beams at them. The Captain threw his shield at a squadron of armed men, his shield ricocheted off each one of them knocking out the rebels. "Iron Man, turn the security systems of the city!" Cap ordered.

"On it!" Iron Man flew towards the security checkpoint. Cap turned on his communicator.

"Black Bolt, if you can hear me, wait for us to clear out Uplink Alpha, do not engage Maximus alone." Cap said, there was no reply back. "I hope he doesn't yell at Maximus."

* * *

**Korra's Mind**

Korra lied on her knees, this was it. One choice. The Beyonder stood quietly in front of her holding the two worlds in each hand. "I choose..." She said quietly.

"What?" Beyonder asked.

"What I choose is...for you to get out of my way!" Korra yelled, entering Avatar State. The rage built up inside her finally out. Winds pushed against the Beyonder who stood immobile and smirking.

"That's not an option." He raised his hand and using his omnipotence grabbed Korra by neck without actually touching her. Korra felt her neck being squished by the air around her. "I gave you a way out, to experiment another life, a new life, and this is how you repay my benevolence? Foolish."

Korra couldn't breathe, she panicked and tried to push this false god off her, but she couldn't...he was too powerful. "Well then, I'll just have to punish you or something." He grabbed her world, and made it disappear. "I have made your reality dark. Meaning that you won't be able to find it, no matter what you use be it magic, cosmic power or reality manipulation, your world is forever lost. You will have to get used to this new one, and retain the memory of all those you have failed. Tenzin, Asami, Bolin, Lin...Mako...all forever lost in the void. Take this to heart, Korra." Beyonder released his grip. "Farewell, I'm off to other worlds since you were the biggest disappointment of the century." Then he disappeared.

Korra gasped for air. This Beyonder...he turned his back on her. Kneeling in the vastness of her mind, and soul, the Avatar was now without a world. Stuck in this comatose state, unable to wake up. Only thing she could do is to try to communicate with Raava who had been quiet for a while. "Raava...you here?" She asked.

No response.

Korra sighed, "Raava...please...I need you." Korra begged the light spirit. Light shined from the bridge she stood on. It signaled Korra to keep moving through her mind, into the road ahead. "You want me to keep going? Okay then." Korra walked towards the end of the line, there she saw the void of space, nothing but blackness. "Okay...there's nothing here."

"**NOTHING?**"

"What the!?" An immense hand arose from the void pit grabbing Korra, but she broke from its grasp by using the Avatar State. She landed back on the bridge, "What the heck are you?!" She asked.

"**I AM YOU. TRAPPED WITHIN THE CONFINEMENT OF YOUR VERY SOUL.** **SLOWLY I HAVE MADE MY INFLUENCE KNOWN, FOR I WAS THE ONE WHO UNLOCKED YOUR POWERS AND MEMORIES.**" It said.

"No way! Strange and the others did that!"

"**STUPID HUMAN, THEY WERE MERELY SCRATCHING THE SURFACE OF THE WALL. I BROKE THROUGH IT!**" It responded with a thundering voice. "**TO BE ABLE TO LOCK YOUR MEMORIES, THE BEYONDER IMPRISONED WHAT WAS LEFT OF ME INSIDE THE MIND WALL, BUT THE FOOLISH GOD FAILED TO RECOGNIZE MY POWER!**"

The void began to blot out the stars around Korra, "**THIS CHAOTIC NEW WORLD HAS BEGUN TO FEED MY VERY ESSENCE, GROWING STRONGER WITH EVERY FIGHT, SUCH DELICIOUS CONFLICTS! THE FALL OF THE SKYFATHERS FED ME GREATLY AND SO DID YOUR JOURNEY TO HELL BUT MOST OF ALL WAS YOUR INNER CONFLICTS, YOUR FEELING OF LOSS. NOW THAT THE BEYONDER SEALED OUR ORIGINAL WORLD AWAY YOUR ANGUISH GREW TO NEW HEIGHTS AND NOW I AM FREE.**"

The light bridge banished below Korra making her fall into the void, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as the very cosmos was snuffed out by the void.

* * *

**Attilan**

BOOM! The explosion leveled most of the Royal Tower, killing several Royal Guards and civilians in the process. Rebels stormed the remaining rooms, shooting every guard they found dead and throwing any surviving civilians outside. Through the smoke, walked out Maximus, accompanied by several former Kree sentriy units.

"Tell the team at the Uplink Alpha to detonate the charges, I want no interruptions." He said to his subordinate.

"On it, sir!"

Maximus walked through the rubble, entering the deep into the royal palace, finding more dead guards along the way. He entered the throne room, there the throne awaited. "Maximus!"

"Ah, if it isn't the Queen herself." Maximus said, seeing Medusa standing before him. She closed the gates, blocking any rebel soldiers out.

"You will pay for this!" Medusa shouted, she had been wounded by the blasts that struck the tower before the final charge.

"Oh please, you are in no position to challenge me." Maximus responded, "You're weak, and Black Bolt is missing, what hope do you have to defeat me?"

"Us!" An arrow struck Maximus's force field, exploding in the process. Hawkeye, Wasp, and Ant-Man jumped out of their hiding spots ready to face Maximus by themselves.

"The B-Team I see." Maximus stated. "Really scraping the bottom of the barrel aren't we now, Medusa?"

"Don't count us out yet! Avengers Assemble!" Wasp yelled, they all attacked Maximus at once. Each blow striking his force field, making it flare like a lightbulb. But once Maximus made his move, he reacted faster than the Avengers had hoped for...he grabbed Hawkeye's arrow mid-flight and threw back at him.

It exploded near him, sending the Avenger flying into the wall. Maximus moved at speeds greater than any human could reach, striking the tiny Wasp off the air and into the ground. Hank was alone now, with the wounded Medusa not being able to fight at her full potential. "Little man, come out of you hiding spot." Maximus said, walking around the throne room searching for the Ant-Man. "Come out so I can crush you!"

But then he heard the sound of steel being crushed, Maximus turned to see a 45 foot giant towering above him, his head breaking through the ceiling of the throne room revealing the sky. "You were saying, bug?" Hank said, moving towards Maximus trying crush the Inhuman.

Maximus evaded the stomps of the Giant-Man, as Hawkeye rolled through the quakes produced by his friend to grab Janet and bring her to safety outside the room. He jumped through a hole in the wall, and began freefalling into the city as the throne room was the highest point in the tower.

"I should've probably thought before doing this!" Clint yelled as the ground began to near. Wasp came back to be, and quickly returned to her normal human size and grabbed Hawkeye, moving her insect-like wings and flying before hitting the pavement. "Oh shit!"

"Next time, leave the leaping building thing to Daredevil, alright?" Wasp said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the tower, Giant-Man tried to crush Maximus, but he just evaded all of his hits. He was too fast for Hank, Maximus laughed at the giant's expense. "Is this all you got, giant?" Maximus gloated. "Overgrown tool!"

Maximus jumped through one of the Hank's attacks, and grabbed hold of his arm. He jumped on it and ran towards his head. Maximus kicked Giant-Man on the face forcing the giant to fall flat on his back, damaging the supports below the room. The entire sector of the tower began to break by the sheer weight of Giant-Man. "Happy landings! Haha!" Maximus said, running towards the exit.

"Oh craaaaapp!" Hank yelled as the entire structure fell on top of him, and the floors below collapsed. The entire spire of the tower felled into the ground floor, leaving the medical wing intact for the most part since it was further away from the lobby sectors of the tower.

* * *

"No! Hank!" Janet yelled, "We have to go and get him!"

"What about Korra and the others?!" Hawkeye replied.

Medusa laid unconscious beneath the rubble, Maximus walked next to it smiling. His troops rallied in front of him. "Today we mark our victory against this vile regime! Hail to Maximus, the true ruler of the Inhuman race!"

"HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!" His supporters exclaimed in triumph.

Crystal had stayed near Korra even after the medical staff had evacuated the premises and had left the wounded to their fate. The smoke of the ashes and fallen rocks had made it hard for Crystal, she had surrounded herself and Korra from the falling debris of the tower using the metallic plates of the walls around them.

But once the entire tower collapsed, it had broken through several of her protective shells and weaken her greatly. "Korra...you gotta wake up..." She said weakly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Uplink Alpha...the entire building had been blown up using a small scale nuclear device, forever scarring that section of Attilan. The main team of the Avengers had been able to escape before it had hit them, they weren't prepared for a nuke.

"Dumb Maximus try to hurt Hulk with nuke?! Maximus dumber than Hulk thought." Hulk said while the trio looked at the nuclear flames from a secure location.

"With the Uplink gone communications with the tower have ceased. We have to go back." Iron Man said, "The others must be in trouble."

"What makes shell head say that?" Hulk asked.

"Well Hulk...for starters, the royal tower is gone." Iron Man replied.

"Let's go." Cap ordered.

* * *

Black Bolt's steps echoed through what once was the royal street, now full of silent enemy troopers and sentries. They all watched as Black Bolt advanced through his once beloved city, towards the fallen tower where Maximus stood over the rubble. He was wearing Black Bolt's crown, signaling his victory over Attilan.

"Ah brother, you have joined us! I knew that the sentry ambush would not stop you but I did hope that they would roughen you up a bit." Maximus said.

Black Bolt silently looked at his brother, breathing heavily from the anger that he was experiencing at the moment. "And don't worry about your wife, my sister-in-law is quite fine." He ordered a soldier to grab the unconscious Medusa and threw her in front of Maximus's feet. "What do you say? Quite the fear huh?"

Black Bolt looked around him, guns pointed at him at all times. No where to go, no where to hide. But this is what he wanted, Black Bolt smirked. "Why are you smiling?" Maximus asked. Black Bolt opened his mouth and...

* * *

Hawkeye and Wasp were able to reach Hank, who had gone back to his normal size and had found Korra and Crystal. "You guys alright?" Clint asked.

"We are fine." Hank replied, "I think I screwed up."

"We all did, we didn't stop Maximus on time. What about Korra and Crystal are they okay?" Janet replied.

"Korra is still in a coma, and Crystal is putting up more defenses."

"I'm fine!" Crystal said. "Hold on...what's that...?"

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?!" Iron Man said as he saw an immense explosion leveling most of Attilan. The shockwave flew through the Moon's surface, flattening the entire side of the Moon. Cap, Iron Man and Hulk were brutally pushed off with a force they had never seen before...as were the outskirts of the city. Even the radioactive flames from the Uplink Alpha were snuffed out by this force.

And then...there was silence.


	18. Puppet Strings

Chapter XVIII – Puppet Strings

* * *

**Attilan**

A crater now rested where once stood the mighty Royal Tower and the Royal Grounds, everything had been wiped out. And at the epicenter stood Black Bolt, with electricity sparking through his body. He breathed deeply through his nose and then exhaled slowly, he hadn't used his voice in a long time.

"You...you would...sacrifice it all...to stop me?" The weak voice of Maximus was heard by Black Bolt, the king of the Inhumans walked towards his brother's defeated body. "What kind...of monster...are you?"

Black Bolt pulled him out of the dirt, he was missing both legs and the left arm, and then threw him back to the ground. With a stern look, Black Bolt turned towards the remains of the royal tower. There, beneath the dirt, lied the Inhuman Crown. The king looked at it, it had been fried by the quasi-sonic blast, the decision to use his voice at the heart of Attilan was one that he didn't want to make. But he need to set an example, as sovereign. He closed his eyes and hoped that somehow his wife and family were okay.

* * *

Karnak and Gorgon had been buried by collapsed buildings, along with some of the soldiers that had survived the invasion. "This is Karnak to all remaining loyalists, we are beneath the chancellery. We require assistance, we have wounded."

His pleas were quickly answered, the rubble that once was the entrance exploded, light shined out of the hole. There walked in Captain America, "Everyone, get out as soon as possible." Cap said. The soldiers carried the wounded out.

"Captain, how is the situation outside?" Karnak asked.

"Nothing but ashes at the royal grounds. We better head there, even though Black Bolt's voice is powerful there might be survivors." Cap replied.

"I doubt it..." Gorgon interjected. "Anything left standing there is going to be Black Bolt himself."

"I left good people there, I won't leave until I find out what happened to them." Cap responded.

* * *

Maximus turned his body and crawled towards Black Bolt, "Here I am laying...on the ashes and dirt of your former kingdom, brother. I just wanted to take it for my own, but you just straight up blew it to oblivion." He said.

"Nothing but destruction, is what you cause." Maximus laughed. "Ironic. But this body is broken, I might just as well ditch it."

Black Bolt's left eyebrow raised in question to what Maximus was saying. He threw the fried crown to the ground and walked towards Maximus, who was still laughing. "Oh foolish Lord of the Inhumans...did you really think that Maximus alone could do this? Accomplish these glorious turn of events?"

Maximus's chest then began to break open, blood spilling out like a fountain. Black Bolt stepped backwards, out of his brother's body came out two horns... then a man, who irradiated pure magical malevolence. "Now that we are face to face, allow me to introduce myself. I am Loki, but you may call me...god."

Before Black Bolt could shout an immense, Moon-cracking yell, Loki placed his hand over his mouth and the other on his neck. Loki's godly physical prowess overpowered Black Bolt's superhuman strength. "Wanna know how death tastes like?" Loki said grinning. But before he could blast Bolt's head off, he was rammed away by a boulder. Black Bolt fell on the ground, he quickly re-adjusted himself.

He turned to see Korra, who was now standing and conscious...or was she? Her eyes were glowing, in the Avatar State. She stepped towards the king, each step producing quakes in the ground. "_**GRRAAAHHHH!**_" She attacked Black Bolt with a rain of flames, the king of the Inhumans avoided the unusual blue fire and ran towards Korra in a speed that rivaled Captain America's, to control her fit of rage without hurting her. But before he could, the ground beneath them exploded, propelling both of them away.

Loki hovered from the hole he had produced, "The attacks produced by such mortals cannot harm my immortal body." Loki stated. "I have absorbed part of the great energies of the Runestone, which is now in my possession thanks to Maximus."

Korra stood back up, her arms having been cut by falling sharp rocks and her forehead bleeding... "Oh, it's you again. The girl from the mansion that attacked me, say you have gotten stronger than the last time we met." Loki said, "But a mortal is still a mortal, and I have killed plenty in my time. Millions."

Korra faced the God of Mischief, even with the relative power of the Avatar State there was little she could do against a god. Even then, Korra attacked, unleashing all she could against Loki. Fire, earth, water and air, all the elements thrown at the god. All just avoided or tanked, Loki laughed at Korra's poor attempts at bringing him down.

Aside from Loki's durability, Korra was tired. Very, very tired...

* * *

_**Minutes before...**_

Time froze. As Black Bolt's quasi-sonic wave smashed through what remained of the Royal Tower. Crystal's pale face was the first thing Korra saw, everything around her moved slowly, as if she was moving faster than all of them. Ant-Man, Wasp and Hawkeye all were jumping into cover, while Crystal just watched as the immense wave of energy came towards them. In complete awe and fear.

"**EVEN NOW FATE IS DELIVERING YOU TO ME, RAAVA. DEATH AWAITS YOU.**"

Korra was then possessed by the light within her, engulfed in powers she had only once tapped to. In her fight against Zaheer, when her Avatar State was forced to come into being. Compelled by the Avatar State, Korra jumped out of her medical bed, passing by Crystal and erecting a massive rock wall in

front of them. Creating a metal and rock dome around all of them, the wave hitting the dome.

The quasi-sonic wave crushed the dome, but it saved everyone beneath it from being killed. They were knocked unconscious, Korra still in the Avatar State stood up from the ground. The surge of power was burning her stamina, slowly weakening her body. But it wasn't her controlling her own body, it was the mystical force that was the Avatar State. Blind fury and rage.

* * *

_**Present Time...**_

Loki blocked one of her fists with his hand, smirking, "Seriously, you are so weak." Loki said, twisting her arm and pinning her to the ground. "I have places to be, people to behead. This little thing I did here, was for amusement and getting these...people into my army. But whatever, I might just have to kill everyone here. Beginning with you."

Korra, angry, bended the ground beneath, wrapping Korra on an earth hand and trying to crush it in its grip. Loki easily broke free, "Alright I grow bored, die!" Using his scepter to throw an energy blast Korra. Before it could hit her, Captain America jumped in and deflected the blast with his shield.

"Captain!" Loki yelled, "Good to see you once again!"

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk rammed Loki out of the sky, coming down into the rocky ground. Iron Man joined Cap, who was trying to get Korra out of her bloodlust.

"Korra, stop! Now!" Cap was holding her, Korra's eyes were still glowing white. She yelled and screamed, wanting to rip Loki a part. "We have to get her to stop!"

Black Bolt, walked towards them, he had a broken arm. "Black Bolt, you're alright!" Iron Man stated. Behind the king came Karnak and Gorgon and the remaining armed soldiers.

"What is the situation?" Karnak asked. As if it were an answer, the Hulk was blasted out of the city's ruins. Crashing near them.

"Hulk hit by goat head! Hulk now mad!" Hulk said rubbing his head.

"You think that your green titan can beat me?! Me? Loki of Asgard?! The God of Evil itself?! Foolish! I will end all of you right now!" Loki pointed his scepter at them. Black Bolt stood in front of them all, "Ah the captain going down with the ship, how fitting."

Black Bolt whispered. Loki was struck with so much force that it physically hit him so hard that it broke his armor and shattered his helmet. Loki fell down to the ground, his scepter broken in half. He wasn't in much pain, but he felt blood falling from his lips. "Unbelievable." He said to himself. When he turned his head upwards he faced the Avengers and the Inhumans together, ready to bring him down for good.

"You think you have won?!" Loki stood up. "This is but a small delay! My powers have been fluctuating, my body still trying to adjust to the raw power of the Runestone! But when I recover, you will all die! Die!"

Loki opened a portal to Asgard, jumping into it and closing it quickly from the other side. Korra was still being held by Captain America, but after a while she began to calm. Her energies lowering and returning to their normal levels. When her eyes stopped glowing, she fell unconscious from the sheer physical expenditure. Finally being able to rest properly.


	19. Interval

Chapter XIX – Interval

* * *

Korra slowly opened her eyes, the surge of power that had taken control of her body had consumed most of her energies. "Augh..." She grunted while sitting up, then she noticed that she wasn't in the moon anymore. She was in her room in the Avengers Mansion, back on Earth.

She stood from her bed and walked towards the door, exiting the room Korra noticed that the lights were turned off. It was night, apparently. The mansion felt empty, something was off. She walked down the hall leading towards the vestibule entrance to the mansion. She tried to find the light switch, but to no avail it was too dark. Korra was still too weak to produce any sort of illumination through firebending.

Then at the end of the hallway, she found light coming from one of the rooms. Iron Man's workshop. The door was opened, she quietly stepped in, looking for the light source. Then she heard the sound of welding, Korra then thought that everyone else was probably asleep while Tony worked on some new armors or something. Loosing up, Korra confidently walked towards the welding station, there was a person standing over it welding something.

"Tony?" Korra asked. The person turned its head, red eyes shining though the darkness. Korra stepped back, this wasn't Iron Man. She then noticed the metallic body on top of the welding table, it looked a lot like her... "What the..."

"Avatar." The thing said to her in a robotic voice, "You're just in time." It walked towards her, "To help me finish my research." It extended its hand over Korra's face and then...

* * *

Korra's eyes opened, another nightmare produced by her messed up head. "Korra!" It was Crystal, she had been waiting for Korra to wake up with Captain America stepping into the room with new blankets.

"Huh?" Korra rubbed her head, "Where are we?"

"We are back at the Avengers' Mansion!" Crystal replied.

"We brought you back after the battle ended, Black Bolt said that since much of Attilan had been destroyed he decided that the Inhumans should return to Earth with whatever they should be able to bring with them. Crystal here chose to stay with us until Attilan is rebuilt here on Earth." Captain America explained. "She's been looking out for you ever since."

"Yeah." Crystal said while blushing. "You've been out cold for five days."

"Five days? Ugh..." Korra grunted as she sat up. "Then that means winter break is almost over."

"School starts in a couple of days, just because you are an Avenger it doesn't mean you will be excused from education." Cap. America said as he left the room.

"You okay?" Crystal asked Korra.

"I'm fine, just still have a headache." Korra replied. "Something made me snap back in Attilan, I don't remember what happened after that."

"Hey, at least you helped in beating the evil god who stole the Runestone." Crystal said. "But never found it."

Korra stood up and began to do her hair, putting back her staple ponytails, and blue armband. "I wanna go outside, get this headache off with some fresh air."

Korra and Crystal walked towards the lobby entrance, Korra felt better seeing the mansion well and not all dark and dank. While going out, she noticed that Jarvis was not letting someone in. "I'm sorry young man but unless you have an appointment made with one the Avengers I cannot let you in." Jarvis said.

"But my friend IS an Avenger! I saw the Quinjet landing days ago." Peter, also known to the world as the Amazing Spider-Man replied. Korra went to his aid.

"Its okay Jarvis, let him in." Korra said.

"Very well." Jarvis allowed Peter to walk in.

"Talk about front security, I almost thought that the butler had super-strength." Peter said. "I missed you, Korra."

Korra hugged Peter, "Yep! Let me introduce you to Crystal, she's an Inhuman."

"Really? Like you said when you texted me before you left to meet them in Arlington Cemetery the other day." Peter, the ever learning scientist, was surprised to see another branch of humankind living and breathing in front of him. "I'm Peter Parker, friend of Korra's."

"Yeah...well, nice to meet you." Crystal responded.

"I saw the quinjet land when you guys returned, I guessed that you guys probably needed some rest." Peter said.

"I will tell you what happened later, first let's go for a walk." Korra said.

* * *

**Sanctum Sanctorum **

Doctor Stephen Strange looked into the Eye of Agamotto, looking for any trace of Korra's home dimension. He had been looking for weeks, sometimes getting close, but it always slipped through his fingers. Strange called upon the magics of the Principalities that existed well beyond the multiverse, but still he couldn't find it. Someone had moved that dimension away from its original place.

Dr. Strange was worried that whoever had locked away Korra's memories was responsible for this deed. This reminded him of how Galactus had manipulated the Silver Surfer's memory and moved his homeworld, Zenn-La, away to another galaxy. The difference laid that Galactus did it for necessity while this being did it for entertainment. Strange deduced that Korra might have been tricked by this being into accepting to come into this universe under a new life and identity. "Wong, bring me the Orb of the Ancient One." Strange told his servant.

"Of course sir." Wong said. Wong carried an ivony orb towards the good doctor, he placed it in front of him.

Strange moved his hands over it, the orb began to glow. Through it he wanted to feel the energies left by the missing dimension, he hoped that he could at least track it through its cosmic energy signatures unique to it. Much like how Galactus's power cosmic was unique to this universe. But instead of this, he felt a disturbance, one that he hoped would've fixed itself while he looked for Korra's home.

"The Nexus...its gates reopened." Dr. Strange mumbled to himself. He looked deeper, something was off in the godly realms of the Earth, and imbalance. Not just because of the missing Skyfathers, but because of their usurpers. "Olympus...conquered...Asgard...Thor missing...Heliopolis...chaos...this isn't good."

"Strange." A voice called unto the doctor through the orb.

"You...!"

"It is good to see that you are too investigating the divine realms." It was no other than Doctor Doom, he was in Olympus. "Ever since the gods of each realm went missing, I took the chance of obtaining their powers. For example, I now seat at Zeus's throne holding onto his thunderbolt."

"No!"

"But yes, my next target is Asgard. Loki has already paved the road for me. As you probably have already detected, that the Nexus is once again opened but no gods remained, all most likely dead, all except one...the mighty Odin still lives, but weakened by the universal explosion that consumed the Nexus for a time, and he wanders Nifleheim alone." Doom said. "And I have been given the way to steal his godly power..."

Doom then grabbed the sword next to him, "Behold the mystic sword known as Twilight, the sword of the end of the world. The only known artifact strong enough to harm Odin."

"Doom, do you realize the outcome of your actions!? Without Odin our universe will be thrown out of order!"Strange said.

"I know, that is why I will usurp his power and proclaim myself as ruler of all creation. Finally will Doom bring order and balance to this chaotic universe. I expect you to try to stop me, but there is no need to act for I have already set the gears into motion. Odin's throne will be mine. Good day, Doctor Strange." The communications ceased.

Strange was left speechless. He needed to act, and there was only one team that could help him.

* * *

**New York City Streets**

Korra, Peter, and Crystal walked down the street, Korra and Peter talked about Korra's adventure in the moon while Crystal lagged down behind them. "And it was Loki? Well, didn't see that coming." Peter said. They stepped inside a Mexican food restaurant and waited in line.

"Well anyway, I'm glad you're okay. Especially now that all of your memories are now unlocked. What do you remember of your past life?" Peter asked.

"I'm getting bits of memories at a time, my brain probably not trying to overload itself, but I remember having my entire childhood inside a compound practicing my bending skills and how to become the Avatar. The first time I got to the city, basically running off the compound, and stuff." Korra explained.

"Got arrested and well, all I can say is that fuck the police am I right?"

Peter and Korra laughed while Crystal looked bored, getting their food they went to seat down. Crystal was curious of this 'Mexican' food since she had never eaten Earth food before. "This looks weird." Crystal said.

"Its actually really nice, just make sure not to eat a lot of it." Peter said as he took a bite of his burrito.

"Have you seen...Eddie these past days?" Korra asked Peter.

"No, I haven't. And I hope it stays that way." Peter replied. "I would rather start the next semester not being stalked, you know."

* * *

_A couple of hours later..._

**Queens, NYC**

The trio walked by Peter's house, the day nearing its end and the sun was beginning to set. "Well its been nice to hang out with you Korra." Peter said, "I'm going to start preparing for next semester."

"I should too but living with the Avengers ain't easy for the schoolwork." Korra replied, "Anyway, see ya at school."

Peter smiled, "Nice in meeting you Crystal."

"Yeah." Crystal responded. Peter entered his house and closed the door behind him. Korra turned to Crystal.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"What?"

"You've been rather quiet all day." Korra said.

"Its nothing, let's just go back to the mansion." Crystal avoided the conversation and walked down the street.

"That's not the way home." Korra said.

"I knew that!"


	20. Night Fright Part 1

Chapter XX – Night Fright Part I

* * *

**Attilan**

Black Bolt stood over the broken palace that once was his home, he looked up to the blackness of space. In his somber appearance, he felt the end coming. Something worse than the Kree was approaching, at the same time. The Kree fleet was close, in Mars's orbit...the endgame for the entire Earth was nigh.

He looked at the blue orb adorning the dark sky, and smiled. Home. Even though he never expressed it, he still loved the planet Earth. It was still his home, the home of his entire race...It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

Korra was in deep thought, there was a crossword puzzle in front of her. It was a doozy, "Huh..." She scratched the side of her head with the pencil's eraser tip. Crystal was in front of her, sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"This book is really long..." Crystal said, "Like it has two big parts."

"Well yeah, its the Bible. Now will you stop reading and help me with this thing?" Korra replied, "Getting real tired of your shiz question 5."

"Where are the others anyway, its almost midnight." Crystal said looking at her watch, "Being stuck here in a Friday night sucks."

"Beats being sent to Moscow to fight an evil snow monster." Korra said, "Actually, that might be cool actually. Heh...cool, get it? Because its cold in Russia."

"Har har." Crystal responded in bored laughter. Then the ground shook, "Whoa...earthquakes?" The entire mansion shook, Jarvis came running into the living room.

"Madams I am afraid we have some problems." Jarvis said, leading the two young women into the outside security cameras.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

The monitor lit up showing the streets outside the mansion, right in outside the perimeter gate. Werewolves ran through the empty streets of nighttime New York. The howled as they jumped over snow covered cars and lamp posts. "What the heck are those things?!" Crystal had never seen things of this nature before.

"They look like..."

"Werewolves." Jarvis finished the sentence. "They'll cause havoc here unless they're stopped. They are heading towards Midtown."

"We have to call the others then." Crystal said.

"You know what, I think we can handle it." Korra smiled, "They're just a bunch of furry creatures, what's the worse that can happen?"

"You're crazy." Crystal responded.

"I know."

Korra and Crystal headed out into the night, exiting the mansion. "Be safe madams, I don't want Iron Man yelling at me." Jarvis called out to them.

"Don't worry, Jarvis. This wolf problem is going to be solved once they get back." Korra replied. "Now, before anything, we have to find the source of the werewolves."

"Shouldn't we stop the ones out here first?" Crystal asked.

"If we stop them then another wave will be right behind them, we would have to hold them off all night." Korra guessed. "Maybe we should check the sewers."

"How about no."

"Oh come on, I know the sewers like the back of my hand. It wouldn't be the first time I've been down there." Korra referenced her journey underground some months ago.

Crystal sighed, they walked towards the middle of the road in front of the mansion, awfully quiet. No a car in sight, the only sources of light being the mansion and the street lights. Every other building was dark. No cars either aside from the ones parked on the side of the road. Korra took out the manhole cover off, the smell of waste immediately hit Crystal's nose, she was so used to royal life that the stink almost made her hurl.

* * *

Korra jumped in first, a splash was heard. "Come in, the water's fine." She said in a playful manner. Crystal instead used the ladder leading down, ever so carefully Crystal made her way down. Her boots touching the murky sewer water.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Crystal said, creating a small fire on her palm to light the way, Korra did the same. "So, where to now?"

"Hm...the largest place with enough room down here is the water purifying area where I fought Venom. Made a real big hole there too...and the entire section was blown up...maybe someone found something buried down there when Damage Control got there." Korra said while thinking. "Five bucks it was Nextwave's fault."

"I don't know, could've been Loki up to no good again." Crystal gave her guess. They walked down towards the derelict underground railway tunnel, all of the train wagons had been completely burned to a crisp.

"Yep we're going the right way." Korra said.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH"

"What was that?!" Crystal got freaked out by the noise. "Werewolves?"

"Yeah..." Korra got serious, "And a lot of them. I can feel their stomps through the ground..." And on cue, ten werewolves appeared from the darkness. Five each coming out of the tunnels. They looked more fearsome than what they seemed in the monitor back in the mansion.

They showed their teeth, saliva running down their maws, blank eyes eyeing the two girls. Korra and Crystal were back to back, "In the count of three and we take them down."

"Alright..." Crystal whispered back.

"1...2...3!" Korra counted down, as soon as she got to three she bended the ground beneath one of the wolf men, pushing the beast back. Crystal threw a fire blast at the five incoming werewolves from her side. Three of them ducked while the other two were burned alive. Six more wolves jumped ontop of the train wagon next to the duo. "Shit!"

"Very bad!" Crystal yelled, Korra used earthbending to flip over the train wagon making the werewolves jumped away from it as it fell down in a loud thud that echoed throughout the tunnels.

"Keep using your fire!" Korra said, she firebended circles of fire at the wolves, each of them avoiding the blast, and some getting their fur burned. They were mad now, one rushed towards Korra, a big one, probably the alpha. Its big claws almost beheaded the Avatar, Korra ducked under, her ponytail being sliced in two. Korra touched her hair and the tip of the ponytail was missing. "Aw hell no!"

Crystal threw a rock at the alpha, knocking it away. "Are you okay?!" Crystal asked worryingly.

"Yeah!" Korra responded, "Just don't get bitten!" Korra thought about using the Avatar State, but she couldn't control it still...what if she got carried away? What if she hurt Crystal? Korra kept firing, she and Crystal moved around, trying to not get clawed or chewed to death. The worst part was this wasn't even the middle of it, there would surely be more ahead.

"A gust of air should take care of them." Korra said to herself, she condensed a ball of air in between her hands and then released it towards the group of wolves. The power of the air caught them off guard and sent them flying right back into the dark tunnel. The sounds of the monsters hitting walls and train parts could be heard. Korra smiled.

Crystal wasn't as strong as Korra, but she could keep up with her no problem, her fire blast were like fire bullets, she shot them via each of her small fingers, raining fire on the wolves. But the wolves were relentless, beast that only acted through their insticts. Korra turned to help Crystal when she heard the howls of the wolves she had blown away in the dark tunnel, they were back up. So soon? But right after it, gun shots echoed. Small bursts of light came from the dark tunnel, followed by cries...cries from the werewolves.

The wolves attacking Crystal then stopped, they looked at the dark tunnel as well. Their expressions turned into that of fear, they cowered, stepping slowly away from Korra and Crystal. The sound of heels hitting the concrete ground approached them. Out of the darkness, a red haired woman in a brown trench coat, with a big gun over her shoulders appeared. She had a lollipop in her mouth, a scarlet necklace, and a smirk that made the werewolves tremble in fear.

The woman readied the rifle she had over her shoulders, the wolves knew not to retreat. So instead of attacking Korra and Crystal, they went straight towards the armed woman. Bang! Bang! Bang! The rounds hit the werewolves right on the head...six of them, dead, in a matter of seconds. The woman reloaded her rifle and threw her finished lollipop into the ground.

"Awesome." Were the words the came out of Korra's mouth. The duo walked towards the woman who was checking her rifle, "Hey, thanks!"

"No problem, name's Elsa. What are you two doing here?" She introduced herself.

"I'm Korra, and my friend here is Crystal. We're Avengers...well Avengers-in-training. The rest of the team is off country in another mission and I thought that we should take care of this crisis." Korra smiled.

"I still have no idea what's going on." Crystal added.

"Avengers huh? Still, this place is crawling with these furry abominations." Elsa looked at the dead werewolves. "Thought that I should start looking here, sewers are often the sources of problems."

"We thought that too." Korra said, "We were heading down into the water purifying area to see if there was a nest there or something."

"I was already there, nothing of interest." Elsa walked towards the exit, "Alright 'Avengers', how about if you help me take care of this mess?"

"Cool!" Korra responded. The ground shook again, with dust falling from the brick ceiling above them.

"Another earthquake...hm." Elsa said, "We might have to look back in the city."


	21. Night Fright Part 2

Chapter XXI – Night Fright Part II

**New York City**

The full moon shined on top the quiet city, a city known as the city that never sleeps, but now it was silent. Korra, Crystal, and the monster hunter Elsa Bloodstone, walked in the dark streets of New York. The howls of the werewolves could be heard from the distance, whatever turned the city's population into lycans was the mystery that the trio set to find out.

But more importantly, where are the other heroes?

"So, where are we going?" Crystal asked.

"We are going to Dr. Strange's place." Elsa replied, "The old man is the Sorcerer Supreme, so he might know what's going on."

"Chilly night..." Korra said while making a small flame on top of her left hand. "So Elsa...you're from Nextwave right?"

"Yeup."

"Why aren't they with you?"

"Well Machine Man is doing some dumb mission for A.R.M.O.R and the others are in some vacational trip in Belize. Me? I stayed here because I was planning in going to Europe and meet some friends there when this shit happened." Elsa replied, "Interrupted my flight and tea time too."

As they entered 5th Avenue the trio heard machine gun fire, a sound that made Elsa smirk. "Oh bot I hope this is who I hope it is." Elsa said.

"Who?" Crystal asked. The two followed Elsa who ran ahead of them, rifle ready, to the end of the street and into the E 23rd street. There, over a turned over truck, was the man of the skull, killer of wrongdoers, the one man army...the Punisher, holding his ground against a small possee of re animated corpses.

"What now? Zombies? Oh this is getting better and better." Elsa said, giving Castle a hand by headshotting several undead men. Korra and Crystal threw fireballs at the bigger and sturdier zombified people, their bodies engulfing in flames and falling into the ground.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Korra asked. A zombie appeared behind her, she quickly reacted and airbended a strong gust of wind against the undead. She then she threw a lightning bolt at the monster, blowing it up into several burned pieces. "That was too close."

All of the zombies lied dead...again, Punisher hopped off the over turned vehicle and reloaded his dual M249 LMGs. "Bloodstone, I expected you to be in a killing spree by now." Castle said in the most dry voice ever.

"Good to see you too, Frankie." Elsa greeted the mob killer, "Just making our way to Strange's scary house."

"Whole area is infested with mythical fuckery." Punisher said, "Not my type of night."

"Is that the Punisher?" Crystal asked Korra.

"Looks like he is, giant skull and everything." Korra replied. The wolves howled as they jumped over the rooftops of the New York skyline.

The Punisher began to walk away, Elsa smirked as the man of the skull headed towards the direction they were going. Bloodstone knew how to read Frank's body movements, they had crossed paths before and she had enjoyed working with the grim Punisher. "C'mon girls, we are going in a life changing trip with Mr. Castle." Elsa told them.

* * *

The team reached Greenwich Village, where the Sanctum Sanctorum was located at. The sky was now dark purple, hinting that they were past midnight, the stars were clearly visible now that the light pollution of the city was gone.

"I can't see it." Crystal said.

"That's because of magic." Elsa replied, "Its actually right here." Elsa walked towards an empty lot, she knocked at the air and the sound of wood getting hit was heard. There was indeed an invisible building there.

"Just open the door, Bloodstone." Punisher said, watching their backs for any targets. Elsa smirked once again, and opened the door. She pointed her rifle inside, everything seemed to be quiet. No light were on, meaning that Strange nor Wong were home.

"Hello!" Elsa called out.

"This is weird, Dr. Strange never leaves the Sanctum unattended." Korra said walking inside into the stairwell. "Let's go check the library, maybe he's just meditating and Wong's sleeping."

"Maybe." Elsa replied, "You and Crystal go ahead, Frank and I will just hang out here...in case something comes in."

"Um, sure." Korra accepted. Her and Crystal went up the stairs and headed towards the left corridor that led to the library. The room was awfully dark and the lightswitch wasn't working, "Poop."

"Let's just go, you're not afraid of the dark are you?" Crystal played.

"Nah, I just don't like is all." Korra replied making a small flame. "Never actually been here, just heard stories about this place from the other Avengers."

"What about?"

"Well about the cool artifacts that Doc Strange keeps, like the Couldron of the Cosmos, the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, the Orb of Agamotto and a whole lot of magical stuff." Korra said, "Also about how the place is bigger in the inside than in the outside."

"Yeah, this place is like a mansion." Crystal agreed. They made it through the unusually long hallway and were in front of the door to the library. Korra turned the knob and opened the door, she walked inside with Crystal close behind.

"Doctor Strange?" Korra said to the dark library, and nothing replied. "Huh."

They entered and walked around the furniture where the Doctor and his guest would sit in and chat about events. The person he would talk to the most aside from Wong was Clea, Strange's lady friend and denizen of the Dark Dimension. "I don't like the look...ah!" Crystal tripped on something.

"You okay?" Korra asked her as she helped the Inhuman girl up. Then they noticed that there was a body on the ground. "Oh shit..."

"Who's that and is he okay?" Crystal asked. The person who was on the floor motionless was Wong, Strange's assistant. Korra went to check for a pulse.

"No...he's dead." Korra said, "This is bad, very bad."

"Do you smell that?" Crystal said smelling a strange smell coming out of the woodworks. "Sulfur?"

The exit door closed, and smoke began to come out of the book shelves and walls and ceiling. The dark smoke made the duo coughed, they rushed towards the door but couldn't open it. Korra punched it, but nothing. She even tried to throw fire at it, but a barrier prevented her from tearing the wood door open.

"Korra!" Crystal yelled and pointed behind them. A dark red figure stood in the other side of the library looking at them with red blood eyes.

"Mephisto!" Korra recognized the figure's shape, in coughs she came to the realization. "You've been the one behind this!"

"_Avatar Korra, its been too long._" The hell-lord replied. "_And no, my dearie, it was not me the one who caused this...delight._"

"Liar!" Korra yelled, she and Crystal couldn't fight against him inside this smoke, they were going to die if something didn't happen. Korra stood up, and with her airbending she created a small concentrated blast of air through the smoke and threw it at Mephisto. The blast passed right throug him and into the window in the farside of the library. The room cleared, and Korra and Crystal were able to breathe now. "You're the Prince of Lies, Mephisto, of course you're the root of all this."

"_But this is not the way I play the game, missy. This is the job of a competitor of mine, someone who seeks to end the fun of mortal lives. Dormammu._" Mephisto revealed. "_He was able to influence, after so long, one of Strange's artifacts. The Necronomicon._"

"Then tell us how to stop him or leave!" Korra demanded.

"_My my, how much have you grown in spirit since our last meeting. Anywho, what you have to do is look for the source._" Mephisto said. "_Here it is...go to the Empire State Building, the one responisble is there._"

Korra dropped her guard, "What do you gain from this?" Korra asked the demon.

"_Oh just the satisfaction that the Dreaded Dormammu doesn't claim the mortal realm all for himself. We Hell-Lords don't want to deal with his...unfairness ever again you see._" Mephisto answered, "_And by the way, once you get inside the building, beware your worst nightmares come to life. Heheheheh._"

And with that, Mephisto disappeared in a gust of black wind.

Korra was angered that Mephisto had to be the one that guided her to the source of the problem, like some pawn in a cosmic chess game. But she knew what she had to do, and now she had a destination.

"Damn...let's get out of here." Korra said after looking at Wong's lifeless body. "We have to stop this infernal invasion."


	22. Night Fright Finale

Chapter XXII – Night Fright – Finale

**Sanctum Sanctorum **

"So, what have you been doing since our last chat?" Elsa asked Frank, who was aiming at the entrance to the building with his LMG. "Any new girls around?"

"No." Punisher replied dryly. Elsa sighed, "Nice rifle."

Elsa was pleasently surprised, she looked at her rifle. It was a McMillan Tac-50 Anti-materiel Rifle, it used .50 BMG sized bullets, capable to penetrating armor like butter and turns flesh into mash potatoes. Elsa had modified it heavily, with some...personal touches. "Hey maybe we could share. You can use this rifle, and maybe I can use _yours_."

"Stop talking and focus on the door." Punisher retorded in annoyance.

"Fine." Elsa responded, taking aim at the entrance. It was then that they heard a noise coming from the library. "You think...?"

The ground shook, violently, throwing the violent duo on the wooden floor, and then it stopped. "Its another earthquake." Castle stated, "This one was a bit stronger."

Korra and Crystal came running out of the hall, and then down the stairs to meet them, "Guys, we have to go to the Empire State Building!" Korra yelled.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Um, we found this tome talking about um, this kind of event! Yeah! And it said that...um, whoever is using this type of dark magic needs to be in a high altitude! Yeah! And um..." Crystal tried to say without telling them that the literal devil had told them so.

"Whoever is doing this needs to be in a tall building to affect the entire city." Korra summarized, "And the Empire State Building is the tallest structure in the heart of Manhattan."

"Well let's get our left boot wet!" Elsa stated with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Outside the Empire State Building**

"Oh shit..." Punisher said as the group hid behind several turned over vehicles, he looked through his binoculars towards the entrance to the ESB. "We got...um...demons? What the hell?"

"Give me that." Elsa took the binoculars from Castle and gave it a look herself. "Yep, totally demons."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Korra said, sighing, "Do bullets or water even work against these things?"

"I know I few things about demonology. You see, since these hot guys are in our dimension instead of theirs, they are actually killable by high caliber weapons. In other words, more dakka is needed." Elsa answered, "Hey Frankie, you got those .50 cal LMGs ready?"

"Never thought I would be killing literal demons tonight, but yeah, I got them right here." Castle said, throwing one to Elsa. "We are going to hit them, and hit them hard. While we raise...hell out here, you two will have to get inside the building."

"And make sure not to get in contact with these things, they might be killable like I said, but each has enough physical power to give the Hulk a bad day." Elsa added.

"But you two aren't superhuman, you're gonna die out here!" Crystal said worryingly.

"Don't get too nervous about us, darlin'. Castle and I have had a good run." Elsa replied putting her hand on Crystal's head.

"We will buy you two enough time, once inside its all up to you. And from what I see..." Punisher looked at Korra, "You are some kind of Messiah figure."

"What?" Korra asked.

"That white light in ya, felt it the moment I saw you. Might be the heavily charged air with magic, but I felt something good in you, young lady. Something I haven't seen nor felt in a long, long time." Punisher responded in few words. "Now...mission start."

They rushed towards the fortified entrance to the crown jewel of New York City, as they did the biggest and final earthquake shook the land. From the very top of the Empure State Building, a lightning bolt flew up into the night sky creating a storm. The storm clouds shifted and moved, making what seemed to be a dark hole in the sky. It was a black void...Korra knew that this meant bad news.

Punisher and Elsa shot several rounds at the incoming demonic foes, the high caliber bullets ripping through the flesh of the demons. But the bullets didn't seem to stop the monster completely, just staggering them as their wounds closed. "Go! Now!" Punisher yelled.

Korra and Crystal made it to the door, the gunshots and screams of demons behind them. They entered through the broken doors, Korra turned and began to bend rocks out of the ground to block the entrance. "What are you doing?!" Crystal questioned.

Korra looked at the boulders she was placing, and then sighed. "They're buying us time, Crys." She replied... "And we can't waste it."

She placed the last rock in place, the demons on the other side began to push through, Korra and Crystal ran deeper into the building.

* * *

**Empire State Building**

The duo stopped in the 50th floor, half way through the building, but they were tired. "So many...floors..." Crystal said in between breaths.

"We have to keep going." Korra said, "If we can stop whoever is doing this we might set everything back to normal."

"You hear that?" Crystal asked, the lights in the stairway shut off. "Korra?"

"I'm here." Korra responded, she tried to bend a fireball on her hand but... "What? I can't bend."

Her blue eyes adjusted to the darkness, but she couldn't make out Crystal's figure. "Crystal? Crystal?!" She yelled for her friend. "Where are you?!"

She placed her hand on the wall and tried to go back down the stairs, to see if she had fallen down or something. As her left hand moved along the concrete wall, Korra felt the hard concrete turn into a gooey substance. "Oh no..."

Two white eyes appeared in the shadows... "**Have you missed us?**"

Korra quickly tried to punch the monster, her fist wanting to hit it but they were only hitting air. She couldn't throw fire or wind, her powers were gone. And this thing... "**Gotcha.**"

Venom. It grabbed her by the wrists, "**Welcome back.**" It then pulled her close as the symbiote began to envelope her once more, but she couldn't scream. The black tendrils of the black symbiote completely surrounded her.

"Korra!" But then she jolted her eyes opened, Crystal had been shaking her. She was sitting on the ground of the 56th floor up. "You okay? You kinda dozed off."

"Ugh..." Korra responded in a grunt, she quickly made a flame on her hand. "Yep. It was a bad hallucination. Let's keep going."

The 102nd floor. The end of the road. Korra took a deep breath, and then they both entered. There was a bright green fire in the middle of the great room, and a man that stood close to it. The fire was making bolts of electricity that fired upward into the ceiling and then into the sky creating the black hole.

"You there!" Korra yelled at the man, "You have to stop this."

The man turned, he seemed to be middle aged, had a goatee and wore green robes and a black cape. "Who dares to stop the Dark Ceremony?" The man said, "Ah, two young sacrifices. Just what my lord needed."

"I got your sacrifice right here." Korra bended a bolt of lightning at the man, who proceded to stop it with his hands.

"Stupid girl, attack me with basic electricity? You're dealing with powers that you do not understand." The man responded, floating towards them. "I am Baron Mordo, loyal subject to the Dreaded Dormammu."

"You are trying to bring your master here?" Crystal asked.

"Lord Dormammu will bring a new age of prosperity to this cursed Earth. Years I haved battle Strange for supremacy but the day has finally come! I have bested him in battle and now I possess enough magical might to summon my lord and his dark minions into this new realm! Its going to be glorious! But to finish my ceremony, I'll need the blood of the innocent." Mordo explained, "Dormammu will be so glad that I gave him an appetizer."

Korra and Crystal evaded Mordo's blasts, hiding behind concrete pillars. "Alright how are we going to beat him?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know...last time I fought a wizard I was in the Avatar State." Korra replied.

"Then go into it!" Crystal said. Korra concentrated, she reached into Raava and tried to power up into the Avatar State. "Watch this."

Korra rolled out of hiding, Mordo smiled. "Hey Baron Moron! You've darkened the place up, let me bring in some light!" Korra then tapped into the power of the Avatar State, her eyes glowed and her aura incresed 20 times its brightness.

"What is this? For so long there has not been an Avatar of Life on this dimension. Oh my master will take great pleasure in taking your soul now, girl." Mordo said, a bit impressed in witnessing Korra's showing of power.

Korra attacked, throwing intense blue fireballs at the Baron, who merely blocked them with his magic enhanced palms. Korra flew around the great fire that Mordo had prepared. She threw concrete pieces at him, but none of them seemed to get passed his shielded body. "Hahaha! None of these earthly elements do anything to me!" he boasted.

Korra was in control of the full-power of the Avatar State and looked around for options... 'The green fire! That's it!' she thought. She held her hands forward and felt the green mystical flames, and she turned her arms and saw that she control over them. She smirked and with her bending, took out several flames out of the great fire. "If you can't beat them...toast them!" She yelled in a dual voice, her's and Raava's, and threw a constant fire, almost beam-liked, at the Baron.

He blocked it with his hands but Mordo felt that intense energies being redirected back at him. "Grrr!" He grunted, "Very impressive child! But you cannot defeat me!"

Crystal saw that this was a great opportunity to distract Mordo and give Korra the opening she needed. The ceiling, she could drop the ceiling ontop of Mordo. She then bended the concrete pillars, breaking each of them, and then pulled hard. The entire place shook as the ceiling fell down.

Korra made a wind dome around her, but Mordo hadn't noticed because of the constant attack that Korra had been throwing at him. The entire spire fell down as well, going through the floor and crashing down through several floors of the building.

Even so, the great fire was still lit, but Mordo lied on the ground with a rock having crushed both his legs. But still concious, he pulled himself out and crawled closer to the big fire. "Come forth...Dormammu...the sacrifices are here for you." He said in a weak voice and then fell down silent.

The great fire then shot a final lightning bolt into the black hole in the sky, Korra and Crystal who had avoided being crushed by the concrete boulders looked up. The green lightning bolt seemed to tear through the darkness of the void and open a fiery portal. "Oh shit!" Korra said as the entire sky began to be set ablaze.

A gigantic black hand passed through and stretched out the portal, and another did for the other side. "Is that..."

"Dormammu!" Crystal yelled. The face of the Dreaded Dormammu appeared, in his nightmarish fire visage he smiled upon the new world he was about to conquer and corrupt.

"_**FOR EONS I HAVE LONGED TO SPREAD MY POWER THROUGH NEW DIMENSIONS AND FINALLY I HAVE FOUND NEW WORLDS TO CORRUPT!**_" His voice echoed through the entire planet.

Punisher and Elsa Bloodstone appeared behind Korra and Crystal, who were surprised by their sudden appearance. "You're both okay!" Crystal was surprised.

"We had a bit of help." Elsa, who was being aided by the Punisher to walk. Doctor Stephen Strange appeared behind them, he was beaten and his outift had been ripped after his battle with Baron Mordo.

"Dormammu! You thought you could defeat me?!" Dr. Strange called unto the dark deity in the sky, "I will not allow you to come through!"

"_**AH STEPHEN STRANGE, THE SORCERER SUPREME OF EARTH, IT SEEMS THAT MY SERVANT MORDO WAS NOT ABLE TO END YOUR PITIFUL LIFE AFTER ALL. BUT IT MAKES LITTLE DIFFERENCE NOW THAT I HAVE BRIDGED THE DARK DIMENSION WITH THE EARTH REALM. YOU LOSE, STRANGE.**_" Dormammu responded.

"Not yet." Strange said, he turned to Korra. "Quickly give me your hands."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Strange ordered. Korra extended and opened her hands, and Strange placed his over her's. "I can push Dormammu back to his dimension but I cannot close the portal alone, most of my power had been absorbed to make it in the first place."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Power back to the Avatar State, and let me do the hard part."

"Okay." Korra concentrated again and powered up to the Avatar State. Strange used his arcane powers to connect the mystical energies he possesed to weaponized Korra's light.

The Eye of Agamotto, the collar that Strange wore that held his cape, opened. "Dormammu! Return to your dark kingdom!" Strange pulled his hands away and allowed Korra to return back to normal. She felt dizzy and was feeling like she was going to fall on the ground, Crystal helped her from collapsing.

Doctor Strange flew towards the opening where Dormammu was entering through, but now the good doctor glowed in a white light, he had absorbed the Avatar State's power completely without ripping Raava out of Korra. His eyes glowed, "This is what you fear, demon, the light of life." Strange said.

He blasted Dormammu with a powerful blast of magical power, the demon yelled in pain as the white light began to scar his fiery face. Strange used his right hand to envelop the dark portal and pull it back into the void where it had began.

"This is something else." Punisher said as he saw the fireworks on the sky.

"This is just Tuesday for me." Elsa remarked.

"Nice Street Fighter reference...heh." Korra, who was still dizzy, said with a small smile.

"Now demon! Begone!" Strange yelled at the Dreaded Dormammu, who screamed in anger as he was literally being pushed back. He wasn't in full power, the sacrifices hadn't been given...the souls were not ready.

"_**STRAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE!**_" Dormammu screamed as he fell back into the Dark Dimension and Strange closed the portal for good. In doing so, the dark magics that had fallen on the city reverted everything back to normal. All of the people who had been to werewolves were human once again, and those who had been missing re appeared in their homes.

Dr. Strange floated back down where the others stood, he fell on his knees, "Quite the night..." He stated. "Good job everyone."

The sun began to rise in the distance, "We made it through...see? And we didn't even need the other Avengers. Just guns and crazy wizardry." Korra said, she cheered. "Wooooo!"

"At least I got a demon skull trophy out of this." Castle added.


	23. Omega

Chapter XXIII – Omega

* * *

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

Korra sat on the couch within Dr. Strange's office, waiting for him to return. It had been days since the Dormammu's failed invasion. Wong was going to be put to rest later that week, and the Avengers had returned to the mansion and began to help in the city's reparations. Korra had been congratulated by her fellow teammates for saving the city, something that she hadn't been prepared to do.

While she waited, Korra closed her eyes and began to dwell within her mind. She had seen stuff that she wouldn't have ever seen if she had stayed in her world, well Korra didn't know but the Spirit World was nothing when compared to what hid behind the thin veil that separated this Earth from the interdimensional realms. Those locked memories were finally finding their places in her mind, childhood memories of her old world began replacing fake ones. Experiences in Republic City joined those of New York City and the like. But there was something that had come back…the memories of her friends. Her old friends, of people that she would never see again thanks to the Beyonder.

Putting those thoughts aside, Korra was still wondering about what Doc Strange wanted from her. Had he found something about her old world?

"Korra." Strange said as he entered his office, "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay, Doc. Good to see you." Korra replied, "You wanted to tell me something?"

"So, after the dimensional ripples that Dormammu created I was able to see past the veil for a fraction of a second." Dr. Strange said, "The mystic arts allow me to do amazing things, the power of the Sorcerer Supreme is mighty. But it grounds me to this universe as well, even though my magical properties overlook most cosmic laws…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Korra, I found many worlds that fitted the description of yours. Hundreds. Thousands. Millions. But they resided in areas where…universes are prey to evil beings, like Dormammu. I am sorry, Korra." Strange explained.

Korra sighed, but then smiled. "I was expecting something like this…"

"Korra…"

"But you know Doc, its okay." Korra stood up and hugged the good doctor, "I'll just…go back to the mansion. I'm sure Cap needs me or something."

Korra left the office leaving Strange with a sorrow look in his face, "If I could just…" Strange said sitting in his desk.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

Hank was in his laboratory, working on what looked like a humanoid metal body. Janet approached him, "Whatcha workin' on now?" She asked him while drinking soda from a nearby fast food restaurant.

"Remember that model of the Raft we made for SHIELD the other day? Well, I designed guards for it. Now I'm making the prototype." Hank replied, "I called Ultron 1.0."

"Ultron?"

"It sounds cool right?"

"You need to stop hanging out with Clint." Janet joked. "I heard we have little time until the Kree arrive."

"Around three days, yeah…we're not prepared for any of this, Jan. Thor hasn't returned and I doubt that any of the Inhumans are enough to stop an alien armada." Hank said, "We will have to hope for the best."

Korra was in the mansion's weight room next to the gymnasium, she needed to blow off some steam. She had changed to her gym clothes and approached the treadmill, "Might as well run some laps." Korra said to herself. She placed the set speed at 5 to warm-up, as she ran she began to think about the memories of her past life in that other Earth.

Memories of being held inside a compound for most of her life, being ignorant of the outside world beyond her small little tribe. Knowing just a handful of people. Something that no child should experience. Then going to Republic City and witnessing the greatness and dangers of urban life…meeting a lot of people, good and bad. Bolin, Asami…Mako. And then that gigantic fight against Vaatu and saving the world. And the Red Lotus…the fight against Zaheer. Then meeting the Beyonder.

All of that just happening so fast, she couldn't keep up. Korra set the speed of the treadmill at 6.5. Then came the false memories that had been implanted in her by the Beyonder to better fit in this world. All so real. First day of school. 16th birthday. All of that and more. Set speed at 7.

Her legs hurt as she kept running. Now she was an Avenger, and she just realized what that meant…the responsibility, the duty…it began to all come to her. The weight. The importance of being a hero. Being more than just a name, fighting alongside people that others would only dream to be. Idols. Modern gods.

Something that took so long to get implanted in her head when she was in her old world, a sense of discipline. But still, as powerful and strong she was, there was no way in getting her world back. Korra was forever disconnected from her real home, but what made her even angrier was the fact that the Beyonder had toyed with her. Used her feelings for his own twisted amusement. Made her believe that this was all some sort of lesson or something, but it was nothing but an experiment and she was test subject.

Korra stopped the treadmill, the machine slowed down and Korra did as well. Her legs ached, and sweat ran down her cheeks. She breathed in deeply, relaxing and controlling her heart beat just how T'Challa had taught her.

Hopping off the treadmill and drinking a sip of water, Korra noticed that Peter was standing in the doorway into the weight room looking at her. "Um…hi." Korra said. "How'd you get in?"

"Jarvis." Peter replied, "Asked where you were, he told me you were working out. Came in to see that you were…running pretty fast."

"Oh…yeah. I was just thinking about stuff." Korra said as she clean the sweat off her face with a towel. Peter, the ever 18 year old that he is, couldn't keep his eyes off his friend. "It's just been more bad news after the other. Dr. Strange found nothing, and now Cap says that a group of villains called the Masters of Evil have been messing with SHIELD bases in Canada."

"Hey you know, since you're like the only one that knows I'm Spider-Man…could you do pull some strings with Cap and the others and maybe, possibly, get me a spot with the big guys?" Peter asked.

"I can ask…but then they'll be like; 'How do you know this Spider-Man guy'? And stuff." Korra said with a smirk, they walked towards the locker rooms. "I mean, you can just say who you are to them, they're superheroes like you. They'll get it."

"I don't know…I mean…" Peter was reluctant, "I guess you're right."

Then Korra's Avenger ID ringed, she took it out of her gym bag. "Yeah?" Korra asked.

"Meeting in the Situation Room, suit up. And bring your wall-crawling friend with you." Iron Man ordered.

"What?! How...?" Peter was dumbfounded, Iron Man already knew his secret identity. Korra looked around in the weight room and saw the small dome shaped camera in the corner of the room.

"Looks like they've been listening." Korra said, Peter just sighed. He should've known better. "Can you get out? I'm going to shower."

"Oh! Sure, yeah."

* * *

**25 Minutes Later…**

Beneath the mansion, the location of the Avengers' base of operations resided beneath many layers of concrete, metal and rock. One of the many big rooms was the Situation Room, a place where the Avengers would meet up and brief on missions.

Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Crystal, and Hawkeye were all there waiting for Korra to arrive and begin the briefing. Korra and a suited up Spider-Man entered the room, with Spidey looking at the area in complete awe.

"Finally. So, as you all know, the Masters of Evil have been strategically hitting SHIELD bases throughout the British Columbia province in Canada. Thing is that these bases were secret, among these are Omega Base, Alpha Base, Delta Base and Epsilon Base. All of these places were connected directly to the Helicarrier. Fury says that the things being built there could aid in driving off the Kree fleet. And because I owe him a favor or two, we have to liberate these bases." Iron Man reported, "The man said no touching of the secret stuff they have up there, just to eliminate the hostiles there."

"What's the plan?" Hawkeye asked.

"Team 1; Korra and Spider-Man will go to Omega Base, Team 2; Captain America and I will go to Alpha Base, Team 3; Hawkeye and Crystal you will go to Delta Base and Hulk you will go Epsilon." Iron Man replied, "Captain, any words?"

"Yes, Iron Man. Avengers, I am sure you know how dire our situation is. Thor is still missing, and the Kree are close. We have little time to act, once we are done with these bases we are going to Asgard. To look for our friend. And after that, we are facing the Kree in space and taking Ronan to justice. Everyone understood?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said in unison, even Spider-Man.

As everyone left, Spider-Man was stopped by Captain America. "Spider-Man, we heard that you wanted to join the Avengers. We have been looking for new members. Consider this to be your trial run." He gave Spidey an Avenger ID for him to use for now. Cap smirked and followed the others. Spidey was excited, this is going to be great!

* * *

**Quinjet**

**Towards Omega Base**

Captain America stood in front of the two Avengers that were going to be dropped off at Omega Base, "Listen up, here are your mission objectives. Clear out the base of all hostiles, second; find out who organized this attack. Understood?"

"Yes, Cap!" The two replied responded like soldiers, bringing a smile onto the old Captain's face.

"We'll be by Omega in a couple of minutes…hold up, Omega is…a mobile base!" Iron Man who was piloting the Quinjet said. "Now this is something I didn't expect."

"This doesn't change everything. Korra, you'll be our eyes and ears there, I know you're a bit new to this still but I'm confident in your abilities and sense of duty. Make me proud, Avenger." Cap said giving Korra an earpiece. "Dismissed!"

The hatch door in the Quinjet's back opened, the red light next to it turned green. "Let's go!" Korra told Spider-Man as she jumped off the vessel and into the moving base below, Spidey followed throwing his webbing to the base's antennae and swinging next to the gliding Korra.

* * *

**Omega Base**

Landing on an open area, where it seemed to be a container deck, Korra and Spider-Man hid behind a metal container. "Alright, so…we should probably get inside first. Find out who took the base." Korra said.

"Any theories?" Spidey asked as the duo approached a nearby metal door.

"Not really, aside from the obvious candidates." Korra answered opening the door and getting inside. "I'm sure that your Spider-Senses will warn us of incoming attacks."

"They will sure do." The duo slowly made their way inside the living quarters where the on field agents and guards would've slept. Then Korra heard voices, people on the other side of the hallways.

"You saw that?" One of them said, sounded like a man's voice beneath a helmet.

"Yeah, a jet probably. You think SHIELD knows already?" Another one responded, a man too.

"Get it together, we knew that Fury would've known the moment we started the attack. Get ready for intruders and wait for further instructions!" Another voice, this one's pitch was higher and a lot more demented. Spidey took a peak to see who they were.

The men were wearing yellow jumpsuits and yellow helmets, "What the hell…?" Spidey whispered. "They look like bananas."

"AIM operatives." Korra stated, "They must be after SHIELD's secret technology here….then that means that MODOK is in the building."

"MODOK?"

"Never actually seen him, but Black Panther made me read several dossiers about the Avengers' villains. And MODOK is one of the most dangerous ones…he has a really big head and tiny arms." Korra said.

"Ugh. Let's take them out." Spidey said, wallcrawling into the dark tall ceiling and becoming one with the shadows. Korra smirked and proceeded to tip toe her way behind walls and empty rooms closer towards the AIM operatives' location.

She noticed that as further she advanced the rooms became more science-y looking, with several test chambers and the like replacing bunk beds. "What the hell is going on here…?" Korra said looking at a broken test chamber. "Project R2?" She repeated the words on a nearby terminal.

Exiting the room, she saw that the agents had been taken out and were trapped by webbing. "Hey Spidey, you noticed this?" Korra brought him one the chamber's broken glass fragments with the letters R2 on it. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that we are going to find out soon." Peter replied, the two went further inside the base with Spidey crawling on the ceiling and Korra running down the halls.

Entering a giant chamber, they were met by several test pods on each side of the railings that led them through the room. Each pod was numbered from 1 to 6, and had a sleeping person inside. "Okay, I think I might have an idea what's been going on in here…" Korra said.

The lights were turned off, and the base's speaker system came back online. "Spider-Man, it is a pleasure to see you again!" A voice spoke through the speakers.

"I know that voice…Mysterio!" Spidey yelled back.

"I knew that SHIELD would send one of you heroes soon to clean up their mess, but lucky me it was you I would see perish first! But before that, let me show you what SHIELD had been cooking up for the last 45 years!" Mysterio said. The lights turned red in the room, with the control panels flashing rapidly. Each pod began to come back online, and the people inside began to scream as several needles were sunken into their skins.

"Ever since Captain America's rebirth has the American government been looking to make more of him! They have succeeded but not in the way they wanted! Meet our tools of destruction, web-crawler! Meet…the Super Soldiers!"

The people from the pods jumped out of them, breaking them in the process, and landing in front of both the exits out of the room. Three on each side. They were gigantic, easily as tall and massive as the Hulk, their bodies looking nothing like Captain America's physical perfection.

"And for you, young lady, be glad that at least you will be squashed by nothing more than the best that the American government can offer to their citizens! Hahahhahaha!" Mysterio laughed.

Korra sighed, "Well shit."


	24. Seeing Red

Chapter XXIV – Seeing Red

**Omega Base**

Korra and Spider-Man were surrounded by huge hulk-like super soldiers that SHIELD had been planning on using as weapons of war. They looked to be much more powerful than Captain America, meaning that if Korra got too close she would be broken in half by these things. "What do we do now?" Korra asked the Wall-Crawler as the super soldiers got closer to them.

"I'll take care of them!" Spidey confidently exclaimed. He web swung towards the three incoming beasts on his side. He kicked the first one hard enough to make it tumble down on top of the two other ones. Spidey stuck to the metal wall, feeling his right leg. "Ahg…okay, that hurt!"

"What now tough guy?!" Korra said as the three super soldiers stood back up no worse for wear.

"I don't know!" Spider-Man replied. "Imma take care of these, you take care of those…somehow! Don't get hurt!"

"Don't get hurt…yeah right." Korra repeated in an annoyed tone of voice, she looked at the super soldiers she was gonna face. They stood over her, their heads and faces covered by black helmets reflecting Korra's smaller frame. "Oh goodness…"

One of the abominations tried to smash Korra into pulp but she jumped away in time, but was rocked as another slapped her entire body into a nearby railing. "Ah!" She said, her entire body was aching badly…she touched her left arm… "Agh!" Broken. "Damn…!"

She stood back up and saw the scientific abominations were running at her at a speed that left her no choice but jump into the chasm below. She fell into the blackness and used her airbending to propel herself into one of the empty pods overlooking the area. She couldn't move her left arm but with one arm it was enough.

Korra breathed in, she felt through the air the abominations had jumped towards her…as if time slowed down Korra used her airbending to push two of them into chasm. But one of the super soldiers smashed into the pod with Korra jumping away in the nick of time back into the railing.

The super soldier had made a big hole through the wall, with pod and everything. "That should keep it busy for a while." Korra stated, she looked to see how Spider-Man was doing. Two of the super soldiers on his end were knocked out with the sole one trying to catch the web head. Spider-Man was too fast for the helmeted brute, he was an after image for it. It growled in frustration as Spidey laughed at its expense. "Just knock it down already, geez!"

"Fine!" Spidey replied. He held onto the beast's shoulders and with his amazing spider-strength threw the abominations through the air and into the other metal wall. Boom! Another hole. "I hope that SHIELD puts these damages into Iron Man's tap."

"Agh…" Korra grunted as she held onto her broken arm.

Spidey noticing this approached her, "Oh…this is pretty bad." He said, "I got an idea!" He used his webbing to make a makeshift web splint and sling to immobilize and support her damaged arm. "That should help until mission's end."

"This is pretty good. Thanks." Korra smiled at the craftiness of the Wall-Crawler.

"Hey, we're a team and teammates watch their backs…sometimes some more than others but nonetheless a team!" Spidey replied, Korra giggled at the web head's nerdiness.

"Anyway, let's find Mysterio and kick his butt!" Korra said, the two then left the room on ward to find the villain.

* * *

**Asgard**

Loki walked through the stone halls of Valhalla, wickedly smiling, he entered the grand mead hall. The long tables filled with food and the warriors of Loki…Storm Giants, Trolls and the like were eating the food in victory. Loki threw a feast for a triumphant campaign, "My fellow conquerors of the Golden Realm, hear me!" Loki loudly said.

He sat on the former throne of Odin, holding the Runestone, "The accomplishment of this mighty deed was not done just by a few but by the thousands of brave warriors that seat with me today here…in the halls of Valhalla!" The army of darkness cheered at their god. "Let our allies walk and join us!"

Through the mead hall's gate entered several Doombots and super soldiers, making the Storm Giants weak in their knees and the Trolls a bit uneasy. "Cheer with me o great warriors of the _New_ Asgard! And what is a feast without the royal court's fool?! Bring out the prisoner!"

From the adjacent gate came out two Doombots holding a defeated God of Thunder, Thor, with shackles and threw him onto the feet of the throne. "All behold the God of Fools! Hahahahaha!" Loki exclaimed. The soldiers laughed with him.

"Your…villainy knows…no end…brother." Thor said in a weak voice. "When father…"

"When father what?! Finds out? I have plans in store for our old man, brother. We both know that the disappearance of the Skyfathers left the realms unprotected but this was going to be temporary. With Zeus being dethroned and the other gods in the blankness of the eternal void, Odin now roams aimlessly throughout Niffleheim, weakened and old!" Loki explained, "But my accomplice and I have prepared for his imminent return! Look at this…the Runestone. An ancient artifact that predates the All-Father himself, said to be crafted by the hands of grandfather Bor to battle Surtur. I have found it, and my accomplice has made the preparations to use it against father!"

"Once I get…out of here…" Thor shook his shackles in an effort to get out.

"Save your energies, Thor, those are made of Uru…and with your weaken strength you have no way in getting out of my eternal sight. You're probably thinking that your friends will come in your aid…well forget it! Those disgusting aliens, the Kree, have already aimed their armada at Midgard. Here…" Loki made his magic orb to appear in front of Thor. "You will have front row sits to the end of the mortal realm. Enjoy."

Thor watched hopelessly as Earth's days were numbered.

* * *

**Omega Base**

Korra and Spidey came out into the inner workings of the Omega Base, gears and tubes moved to what seemed to be what allowed the mobile base to move. "Say, this looks like its part of the engine room." Spidey said, "I bet if we wreck those gears over there we could halt this big motha on its wheels."

"What, are you a vehicle engineer now?" Korra joked.

"I know my pistons."

As they approached one of the main gears, the opposite door opened. Big stomps shook the metal floors as they came closer to our heroes. The Crimson Dynamo, one of Iron Man's rivals in the inventor circle. "What the…" Spider-Man said as he laid eyes on the red armored man.

"Ah yes, the American heroes that Mysterio told me about. You have been running around this place foiling our plans for too long." Dynamo stated, powering his suit. Electrical charges ran throughout the armored plating of the scarlet villain.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to do anything productive against this guy with a broken arm." Korra said.

"Can you still mess with metal?" Spidey asked.

"Yeah, I think I can." Korra replied.

"While I take care of this oversized tin can, you can stop the gears from moving. The big one in the center, the other ones along the wall pipes and the last one near the far wall. That should stop this place from moving." Spidey came up with a plan.

"Ha! You think you can take care of the Crimson Dynamo, Wall-Crawler?! Then face me!" Dynamo yelled. Spider-Man web swung around the armored villain as Korra ran towards the nearest motorized gear.

Indeed the gears connected to several systems that allowed the mobile base's engine to communicate with the transmissions that allowed Omega to move. Busting them would indeed halt the entire thing, kinda like one big failsafe. Korra hovered her good hand over the moving gear and concentrated to feel the pieces of earth within the processed steel gear. "There you are…" Korra felt the earth within the metal and began to move it.

The gear began to change in shape, not radically, but enough for it to bust through the system and break. "One down…five to go." Korra said, turning around to see Spider-Man dodging Dynamo's lightning attacks.

"You're gonna have to try better than that!" Spider-Man taunted the villain as he dodge all of his attacks. "How did Iron Man have trouble with you?"

Dynamo grinded his teeth in frustration. "Would you just end him already?!" The voice of Mysterio yelled through the speakers.

"Gah!" Dynamo has had enough, "I will break you!"

Dynamo unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts out of his electromagnetic shielding, hitting most of the room with them. Korra quickly jumped behind several pipes, covering herself with some of the nearby wooden crates so that the electricity wouldn't fry her alive. Spider-Man wasn't so lucky and was hit with the lightning bolts full force.

Spidey felt his entire body aching, he then noticed that he had a huge hole in his costume's stomach area. The lightning bolt that struck him had travelled throughout his body and exited from his stomach. It hurt so much, he had known something was coming but there were so many bolts that he couldn't dodge all of them. "Agh…" Spidey tried to regain his bearings, his healing factor kicking in trying to repair the damage. But unluckily for him, he was no Wolverine.

Dynamo grabbed the Wall-Crawler by the neck and threw him into the larger metal gear, the gear literally bended inwards once it was hit with Spidey's body. "Well that takes care of that one." Korra said as she looked at the fight. But then Dynamo noticed her.

"Ah yes, the little devushka." He said as his feet stomped towards Korra, "I had almost forgotten about you."

Korra stood up, "Well…um…what's that armor made of?" She asked. Dynamo laughed, he had noticed that her arm was broken and she was smaller than Spider-Man himself…she looked harmless enough so he decided to entertain the girl.

"This is one of my greatest creations!" Dynamo boasted in a thick Russian accent, "It is made of Carborundum-matrix alloy! A metal created by me, it is of the strongest kinds of metallic alloys! It contain iron and coltan for increased efficiency and protection!"

"So…it has iron in it…" Korra smirked. She extended her right arm, Dynamo was confused, and she motioned her hand slowly rightwards. Dynamo felt his entire armor shake a bit…Korra could feel every piece of the armor but couldn't move all of it because it was heavy. Still, with one sudden push to the right Korra swoop the villain into the right metal wall completely taking him off guard.

Korra ran towards a still injured Spider-Man, "Are you okay?!" Korra was worried for her friend, he looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. "You're crazy." She smiled. The two stood up, with Spider-Man dusting himself off.

Humiliated, Dynamo was steaming with fury. He was beaten down by a simple girl…this wouldn't…couldn't stand. "I will crush you two!" Dynamo yelled.

"I don't think so, red." Spidey ran towards the villain, this time fast enough for him to not even respond in time, Spidey shoulder rammed him into the wall once more. He jumped over the villain's heat and pulled on his helmet…ripping it off. "Hello hammer and sickle!"

"What!" Dynamo was perplexed, the man with the bald head and goatee had been bested.

"How about you go to sleep?" Spider-Man, with a simple push of his fingers on Dynamo's forehead knocked out the villain.

"Wait wait you could've done that since the very beginning?!" Korra questioned Spidey's lack of efficiency in battle.

"I mean…I didn't expected him to use his lightning attack thingy." Spidey defended himself as he rubbed his head in shame. "Oh well, at least I got a cool battle scar out of this." Looking at the hole on his suit.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Anyway, let's bust the remaining gears." Korra and Spidey proceeded to do just that, and when they broke the last gear the entire machine stopped dead on its tracks.

"Alright, now we don't have to worry about this thing rolling over towns." Spider-Man said, "Now let's get MODOK."

Korra agreed, the duo exited the room onwards their objective.

* * *

**SHIELD Alpha Base**

Captain America and Iron Man stood in Alpha Base's main control room, it seemed that the base was one enormous base of operations that SHIELD had just finished building. It had been overrun by HYDRA agents, something that Cap nor Iron Man expected.

"Have you made contact with the other teams yet?" Cap asked.

"The signal is being blocked." Iron Man answered, "I don't know how…but HYDRA was behind this."

"And we still don't know what they were looking for." Cap said.

"Don't be so sure." Iron Man responded, this made Cap a bit uneasy. "While we were taking out the greens and yellows I was able to hack into the supercomputer here."

"Fury isn't going to be happy, Tony." Cap stated. "He deliberately said…"

"I know what he said, but this all seems fishy to me." Iron Man said as he looked through the supercomputer files. "Alright, so it seems that Alpha Base was just a codename given to the newly constructed Triskelion, which is this place. It was going to connect with all the other bases, remotely and with the Hellicarrier."

"HYDRA would have been able to mess with SHIELD big time if we hadn't arrive in time." Cap added.

"Yeah…but get this, aside from this base the other bases housed secrets too. Beta Base had several biological weapons like anthrax missiles and white phosphorus smart rockets. Nasty stuff. Delta and Epsilon seemed to be more of nuclear development facilities, smart hits. Now Omega…this one takes the cake. It seems that it housed SHIELD's own version of the Gamma Bomb that gave Banner his anger issues, and…"

"And?"

"Project R2." Iron Man finished his sentence. "The Super Soldier Program…2.0."

"They did what?" Cap was flabbergasted, how could SHIELD even try to duplicate the legendary formula? "This is just getting worse by the minute."

"And also…"

"Dammit."

"Omega is a mobile base with a straight link to several nuclear silos across the continental United States. AND it was also home to this supercomputer's twin system…meaning that…"

"If that place is taken over then we can say goodbye to America." Cap said, "And we have our two junior members in there, Tony."

"Not if I get to say anything about it." Iron Man flew straight through the roof and into the air leaving the old Captain behind.

Steve turned towards the computer monitor, it showed the names of the Project R2… "Rebirth." He whispered, the pictures of each test subject…innocents caught in SHIELD's crazy experiments in the hopes of re-creating him. Once the mission was over, he would have some words with Colonel Fury.


End file.
